Blinkin' Stars - Remake
by TheLittleFirefly
Summary: Deep secrets from his past unravel as his best friend gets bitten by a werewolf, enemies appear around every corner and he meets the girl of his dream. The breezy life he'd lived for sixteen years suddenly turns into chaos as Mickey tries to weight school, friendship, and love onto his shoulders. His well-kept secrets start to bleed out and choices has to be made, can he handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I've been working on this remake for some time as I wasn't pleased with the original story, this version will contain a lot more love between Mickey and Allison and I've cut most of the stupid drama. Some things will remain the same, others will have slight changes and some scenes are new or entirely changed. I hope you will all enjoy this new version of Blinkin' Stars :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

**MCCALL'S HOUSE**

It was the day before school started up again after a two days weekend, the sky was dark and filled with shining stars and the outside breeze was calm and soothing as it sneaked into the room through the open window. Music was playing in a high volume from the radio by the wooden desk further in the room, more exactly ''My Body'' by Young the Giant was being played with no complaints. The owner of the room and who also happened to be one of his very best friends, Scott McCall was seated on the end of the bed. The dark brown curly haired teen had his attention focused on his lacrosse stick as he was restringing its pocket, he hoped that this year would be the one when he finally got to play instead of acting as a bench heater. The blonde haired teen on the bed chuckled at him, nothing would be able to break his attention away from that lacrosse stick. So instead of trying, the teen let his head slump back down on the perfectly fluffy pillow. His pale green eyes blinking a few times before falling shut, his arms burying under the pillow as he laid on his stomach.

Hearing his friend silently leaving the room, the blonde haired boy cracked his right eye open. Scott hadn't gone far as he was suddenly doing pull-ups in the doorway, the sleepy teen couldn't understand where his friend got all of that energy from so late at night. Not feeling like asking as he didn't feel the need for an answer, the teen once again closed his eye and returned to his half-conscious state on the bed.

The next time he glances up was when Scott's feet hit the floor with a small 'thump', he'd finished his pull-ups and was finally heading into the bathroom to get ready to sleep. The sound of water running was heard as he brushed his teeth, the blonde teen went back to sleep but was woken up only a minute later. The sound of feet on the creaking wooden floor was heard from outside, that's when the teen noticed that the music had stopped. He cracked both his eyes open, rubbing them to get the sleep out. He blinked a few times to get rid of the sleepiness before he noticed Scott walking towards the stairs, was he going to go out there without a weapon?

''Hey Scott, wait up!'' He called after his friend who stopped, peering his head back through the doorway to look at his still half asleep friend now sitting on his bed. His shoulders slumped and his dark blue t-shirt wrinkled from sleeping.

''There was a sound, I'll just go check it out,'' Scott explained not really knowing why he'd been called back by his sleepy friend who in turn rolled his eyes at the other ones answer, the pale green-eyed teen then yawned as he stretched his arms out.

''I heard it too, just wanted to advise you to take the bat with ya.'' The teen said as he got off the bed and reached for the baseball bat by the door before handing it over to Scott, the later looked at his friend before giving a firm nod and they headed out to the wraparound porch to investigate what could have caused the creepy creaking sounds.

Making sure to stay behind his friend who was holding their only weapon, the pale green-eyed teen made sure to keep his eyes in every direction to make sure nothing would suddenly jump out and attack them from behind. Scott was doing the same, his hands clutching the bat hard while holding it in a position so he would be ready to swing it at any possible danger. The two walked around the porch before suddenly stopping as a sound of leaves being rustled was heard from the edge of the house, the two slowly but carefully inched towards the edge.

''AAHHH!'' three male voices cried out in unison, all startled by the other. Wait, three? Out of nowhere, a teenage boy with a buzz cut appeared hanging upside down from the porch roof efficiently startling the two positioned on the porch. The one who'd suddenly appeared from the porch roof seemingly startled by the fact that Scott almost hit him with the bat, lucky for them all Scott had stopped mid-swing just before the bat would hit the hanging body.

''Stiles what the hell are you doing!?'' Scott exclaimed as he realized just who was hanging upside down from his porch roof, the blonde haired teen just sighed in relief as he ran a slightly shaky hand through his short cut hair.

''You wouldn't answer your phone!'' Stiles replied hurriedly before turning his gaze to the bat still clutched in Scotts' hands,''Why do you have a bat?'' He asked with a frown while motioning with his hands towards the bat.

''We thought you were a thief or something,'' The green-eyed teen explained as he walked up to stand beside Scott who was breathing rather hard from the sudden scare, well they both were breathing rather quickly.

''A thi- what? Hey I know it's late but you got to hear this, saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police.'' Stiles explained while still hanging upside down, his arms hanging limply under him and the green-eyed teen couldn't help but wonder exactly how Stiles was able to do that without falling down.

''For what?'' Scott asked he was curious to just what could have caused such an emergency that needed so many cops so late at night.

''They found a dead body in the woods,'' said Stiles as he leaned up to grip the roof with his hands and made a kind of flip before letting go and fell to the ground, amazingly landing on his feet on the grass. Impressive.

''A dead body?'' Scott asked both excited and cautious, the pale green-eyed teen wanted to groan at the stupid reaction. They were talking about a dead body, what was there to be so excited about?

''No, the emergency is about a healthy woman drinking too hot tea... Of course, it's a dead body.'' The pale green-eyed teen sassed as he watched Stiles climb over the porch fence to get to where they were standing, the blonde didn't miss the glare Scott sent him.

''You mean like murdered?'' Scott asked while turning to Stiles, the later now stood in front of them with his legs slightly spread and his hands on his hips.

''Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties...'' Stiles explained making the pale green-eyed teen frown, probably?.

''If they found the body, then what's the emergency?'' He asked and Stiles suddenly got that very excited with a smudge of mischievous look all over his face, as if he was going to reveal something really cool.

''That's the best part... They only found half,'' he explained, nodding as he looked at his two friends who sighed knowing what was coming. ''Scott, Mickey we're going.'' He left no room for any disagreements.

**IN THE WOODS**

After putting on a large gray hoodie, Mickey followed his two best friends to Stiles beat up old jeep which they then drove to the Beacon Hills preserve with a sign ''No entry after dark'' on. As always the three didn't so much as spare the sign a single glance as they parked right in front of it, right before the chains that had been set up to block the entryway. So they would need to go by foot, Mickey concluded as he stepped out after Scott who'd been seated beside Stiles who drove.

''We're seriously doing this?'' Scott asked as he looked at Stiles with an uncertain look in his eyes, Mickey too looked at Stiles but his pale green eyes held nothing but excitement now as they'd arrived. Maybe going hunting for a dead body could be exciting, just maybe.

''You're the one who always bitches that nothing happens in this town!'' Stiles exclaimed as he lit up a flashlight and walked up to Scott and Mickey who was now standing in front of the old jeep, Mickey smirked at his friend as he put a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder. Stiles just walked past them with no care for what could be the consequences of walking into the wood at night, especially when the forest was filled with cops looking for a dead body.

''I was just trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow...'' Scott argued as he let his hands fly out from his sides, his argument fell on dead ears as Stiles kept on walking. Mickey didn't comment as he quickly jogged after Stiles, the smirk hadn't left his lips.

''Right, because, sitting on the bench is such a growing effort...'' That was definitely Stiles mocking his friend who'd been benched the entirety of the last season, Mickey would definitely snort if it wasn't for the look Scott sent him. The you-dare-to-laugh-and-I-will-make-you-sleep-on-the-floor, look that always made Mickey step back. The floor is too cold and uncomfortable, he'd rather not give up on the bed just for a short-lived laugh.

''No, because... I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line...'' the curly brown haired teen argued, his red hood covering most of his hair and his hands stuffed deep down his pockets. Stiles was walking in front of them with the flashlight while Mickey held back to walk beside Scott, he regretted not bringing a beanie as his ears started to sting from the cold.

''It's good to have dreams, I'm rooting for ya,'' Mickey said as he smirked at his friend, Scott just rolled his eyes but he couldn't hold back his own smile. The later than turned his attention back to Stiles, still walking in front of them.

''Just asking by curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?'' Scott suddenly asked perking even Mickey's curiosity, Stiles went quiet as his steps slowed.

''Huh... I didn't even think about that.'' he realized as he kept on walking, Mickey snorted.

''Do you ever think before acting?'' he asked earning a big grin and a shove on the shoulder from his friend with a buzz cut, Scott just rolled his eyes at the two before tilting his head to look at the moon.

''And er... What if the one who killed the body is still out here?'' Scott said as the smile disappeared from his lips, his question made Mickey flinch while Stiles nodded in agreement.

''Also something I didn't think about!'' He confessed Mickey wanted to strangle his friend for not using his brain. This could be the death of all three of them and Mickey would've wanted to live to at least his twenties, was that much for a wich? His thoughts got interrupted as he started climbing up a small hill, Mickey slowed down so he could hold pace with Scott who was struggling while out of breath because of his asthma.

''It's comforting to know that you planned this up with your usual attention to details!'' Scott breathed out between gasps for air as he looked up at Stiles who'd already reached the top and was reaching out to give Mickey a hand, the later did not hesitate to take the offered help. Letting Stiles do all the work to drag him up the last bit to the top, Scott was close behind.

''He likes to brag about how he always comes up with the plans, don't flatter him too much,'' Mickey teased, agreeing with Scott on his former statement. Stiles just huffed as he turned to see Scott breathing painfully while taking up his inhaler, inhaling from it quickly soothed his pained breath.

''Maybe the asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?'' Scott asked while taking another breath of the inhaler, Mickey looked at his friend with sympathy.

It was when they reached the final top of the hill they noticed the police officers who were searching the forest for the remaining half of the body, they quickly hurried to scramble for cover as to not be seen by the patrol. Stiles down first, Mickey beside him and Scott more or less falling with a hard 'thump' beside Mickey who bit his hoodie sleeve to hold back a laugh. They all watched as the officers walked towards their hiding place.

''Okay, come on!'' Stiles suddenly exclaimed as he got off the ground and started running towards the direction of the officers, Mickey not really knowing what to do just followed.

''Mickey, Stiles!'' Scott could be heard shouting from behind but Mickey assumed that the curly brown haired teen would be right behind them, the sound of 'wait up!' and the shouting of their names proved his point.

Mickey didn't look back as he followed close behind Stiles as they ran through the bushes and tried to avoid running into any of the trees. When Stiles then suddenly stopped, Mickey accidentally ran straight into him but quickly got back his footing as he took hold of Stiles' shoulder to make sure so none of them would get sent to the ground. He smirked sheepishly as Stiles glared at him when they suddenly heard the sound of a low growl really closed to them, both turning around only to get blinded by the light of a flashlight straight in their faces. Mickey may have been fast enough to stop his friend last time but this time, he had no time to stop his friends fall as Stiles flew down on the ground from shock. Mickey remained standing but did take a quick step back, sighing when he noticed that it was only one of the officers.

''Stay right there!'' The officer shouted as he held back his dog from biting Stiles who was sprawled out on the forest floor, Mickey unconsciously took a step closer to Stiles and with his foot pushed Stiles leg away from the still barking and pulling dog. The officer was scowling as he did his best to hold back the dog, Mickey didn't trust the dog not to bite his friend.

''Hang on, hang on... These little delinquents belong to me.'' came the familiar voice of Sheriff Stilinski and it quickly followed by the appearance of papa Stilinski who frowned at the two teens in front of him, Stiles who'd with the help of Mickey had gotten back to his feet was holding his hands in front of him as if it would protect him from the angry dog.

''Dad, how you're doing?'' he asked while squinting his eyes, the sudden flash from the officers' flashlight must have shocked him pretty badly. Mickey kept quiet and instead just nodded a greeting, didn't want to get on the sheriffs' bad side as the man had a really comfortable sofa.

''So do you, listen to all my phone calls?'' The sheriff asked while looking at his son with a pointed look, Mickey bit his lower lip as he shifted weight back and forth restlessly.

''No! ... Not the boring ones...'' Stiles explained but then realized what he was saying and shut his mouth, the sheriff just sighed and nodded before looking at the two boys in front of him thoughtfully.

''I see you've brought Mickey but where's your other usual partner in crime?'' he asked while looking around the area around the two teens, Stiles scratched the back of his head nervously. Mickey once again remained quiet, letting Stiles deal with the sheriff.

''Who, Scott? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep before the first day of school tomorrow. There's just us... In the woods...'' Stiles explained but got more unsure towards the end of his explanation, Mickey glanced at him while silently telling him to just shut up already.

''Scott you're out there? Scott?'' The sheriff shouted as he lit the woods with his flashlight, he got no response. Turning off the flashlight, he took a firm grip of each teens shoulder. ''Well young men, I'm gonna walk you back to Stiles car, and you two and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called a violation of privacy,'' he said with gritted teeth as he led them back towards were Stiles car had been parked.

After a very long and boring scolding from the sheriff, the two teens were finally allowed back into the beat up jeep on the terms that they drove straight back to the Stilinski house. Mickey who was seated with his forehead resting against the car door window, sighed tiredly, his pale green eyes gazing out at the trees as they swooped past.

''You think Scott's alright out there?'' he asked Stiles who'd been rather quiet since they'd entered the car, the teen with buzz cut styled hair shrugged as he leaned forward to turn on the radio.

''Of course, he is, he probably went straight back home after my dad caught us.'' He said in a reassuring tone, Mickey decided to believe his words. He let himself doze off to the light music from the radio, he was tired and easily fell asleep to the sound of the jeep's engine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Pale Beauty**

**FOLLOWING DAY BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

The following day, Mickey woke up early and headed off to the Beacon Hills High School before Stiles, who had yet to awake. The reason for his early arrival was because of an assignment he'd been forced to write as he'd failed math last semester and if he didn't want to totally fail out for the entire year, he got the option to write a few extra assignments which he'd happily taken. Anything was better than having to redo a whole year of effort. So, after leaving his assignment to his math teacher, Mickey walked down the stairs in hope to find one or both of his best friends but stopped as his eyes locked onto a single lonely looking girl on the schoolyard.

''Hey!'' he shouted to get her attention, he smiled when she noticed him and she gave a shy smile as her hands hugged her jacket close to her body in a nervous gesture. ''You lost or something?'' he asked as he walked up to her, her blush didn't go unnoticed by him.

''You could say that,'' she responded while stroking a strand of hair behind her ear, Mickey hummed as he sat down beside her where she was seated on one of the benches. He noticed her looking through her bag, seemingly agitated that she couldn't find what she was searching for.

''Forgot something?'' he felt a little stupid asking all these questions but he instantly relaxed when the girl shot him a smile not seeming the least bit bothered, he then noticed the faint sound of the bell ringing.

''Actually yes, I forgot my pen,'' she said sheepishly while combing back another stray strand of hair off her face, Mickey chuckled as he stood from the bench and held out his hand for her to take.

''I'm Mickey, Mickey Jagger.'' He introduced himself as the girl gave him a puzzled look, his introduction making the girl smile as she took his offered hand.

''That's a really cute name, I'm Allison, Allison Argent.'' she slightly mocked his way of introducing but Mickey just blamed James Bond, smiling he pulled the girl off the bench so she was standing beside him. He had to admit that the girl was really beautiful with her dark curly hair, and small facial features. Not to mention her beautiful fair skin and cute pink lips, she also seemed like a nice person.

''Come on, I'll show ya to the principals' office,'' he said as he started walking backward, slowly letting go of the girl's hand as she smiled and followed after him.

After leaving the new girl, Allison in the safe hands of the principal, Mickey started towards the classroom. He was already over ten minutes late and just knew that being late would give him trouble. Being late to Mr. Harris class was never fun and mostly to always gave you two hours of extra school after the school day ends, he didn't feel like staying behind. So instead he decided for another option, mainly taking a nap on the bleachers by the lacrosse field.

Stuffing his hands in his black hoodies' pocket, Mickey headed out of the school building towards the bleachers. He noticed some of the lacrosse players on the field, practicing tackling and goal makings, they weren't too loud so he figured he'd still be able to sleep.

''Hey Mike!'' one of the players shouted with a wave which Mickey returned with a small smile as he climbed up to the middle of the bleacher where he laid down flat on his back, Right arm up and under his head. Letting out a long yawn, Mickey closed his eyes as he let himself get lulled to sleep by the sounds of teenage boys getting exhausted by hard practice.

**ON THE FIELDS**

''But if you play, I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench! Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?'' Stiles complained as he and Scott walked up to where the still tired blonde was seated on the lower bench where the benched players would be seated, he noticed the instant smile that formed on Stiles' lips as he noticed the blonde on the bench.

''I can't stay out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season I want to make first line.'' Scott argued as the two put down their bags beside the bench, Stiles took a seat beside Mickey who was rubbing his eyes in hope to get a little more alert. He noticed Allison walking up to the bleacher with no other than the very hot strawberry blonde Lydia Martins, their eyes met and he offered a tired smile. Allison noticing his tired look, giggled as she put a hand over her mouth and looked back at where Lydia was heading.

''You also got the hots for the new girl?'' Stiles suddenly asked making Mickey turn to look at him with a surprised look, someone else also liked her?

''Too?'' he asked making Stiles snort as he was playing with his lacrosse stick, he seemed bored by the fact that he was once again benched.

''Scott also seemed to be checking her out.'' the buzz cut haired teen explained making Mickey curse under his breath, great his best friend had become his rival in love.

''Well, I saw her first,'' Mickey argued childishly as he glances towards where Allison now was seated on the bleachers, to his dismay her eyes were on Scott. Well, at least he hoped she used the same logic as him. He smiled sadly as Stiles put a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly to tell him that he felt for Mickey.

Both friends attention then turned to the field and mainly to Scott who to their surprise had been positioned as the goalkeeper, Mickey couldn't help but chuckle at his friends' unsure expression which then suddenly turned into determination and then pain as the whistle went. He didn't notice that one of the players had already sent a ball flying and when he finally looked up, the ball hit him in the face sending him flying backward into the goal. It wasn't just Coach who laughed at that, Mickey seriously couldn't stop himself and Stiles elbowed him in the side making him stop but he still chuckled.

''Next time.'' the buzz cut haired boy mumbled as Scott got back to his feet, this time ready for the next shot which he easily caught. The crowd applauded and Mickey smirked. From there on, Scott caught ball after ball making the crowd go crazy. Mickey was amazed over just how much better his friend had gotten just over a summer. His luck continued on until he stood against Jackson Whittemore, the teams' current captain. Now, Scott looked nervous. Jackson didn't take long as he sent a really fast and powerful ball right towards the goal and to all their amazement, Scott caught it with ease.

''He's my friend! He's my friend!'' Stiles exclaimed as he jumped off the bench in cheer happiness for his friend, Mickey laughed as he looked at his friend who was jumping up and down. Scott then backhandedly shot the ball to one of the players, Mickey wasn't really sure what to think of his friends' sudden change from worthless to pro.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

After school had ended Stiles and Scott had headed back to the forest to find Scotts' inhaler which he'd dropped, not really feeling up for any more adventures in the forest, Mickey had told them he'd just head back home. Stiles had told him that his dad was home so if Mickey felt lonely he could head over to his place, Mickey had just responded that he would think about it and left to head back to his locker where he'd left his math notes.

As he'd taken out his notes, Mickey closed his locker and turned around. He didn't notice the shorter girl until he'd walked right into her, his reflexes once again on his side as he managed to catch her by the waist before she fell flat on her butt.

''I'm really sorry I didn't look where I was going.'' he apologized before noticing who he had walked into, instantly he recognized the dark curly hair and fair skin. ''Allison!'' he grinned as the girl smiled back at him while straightening back up.

''Mickey! Sorry, I bumped into you like that.'' she apologized but Mickey just shook his head, finally noticing that he was still holding onto her waist. He quickly let his hands fall back to his side as he tried not to blush in embarrassment, Allison just chuckled.

''No, it was I who wasn't watching out.'' he corrected as he scratched the back of his neck, noticing the bag on the girl's shoulder. Her hand was holding onto it so it wouldn't fall down when they bumped into each other, ''Going home?'' he asked just to change the subject, Allison nodded.

''My dad was going to get me after school but it seems he's busy, so I'll be walking.'' she sighed seeming a little nervous, Mickey understood why. Beacon Hill may be a small town but it still isn't easy to find your way around if you hadn't lived there for long.

''Then come on.'' He smiled while walking past her towards the entrance of the school, Allison quickly caught up to him.

''You're going to walk me home?'' She asked with a mysterious glint in her eyes, a smirk on her lips. Mickey couldn't help but return the smirk as he glances down at her.

''What, I'm that bad of a company?'' He teased making her blush, she then giggled and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

''I didn't say that!'' She smiled and they spent the rest of the walk, talking and teasing each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Love Story?**

**ON THE FIELDS**

The following day, Mickey was walking towards the lacrosse field to meet up with Stiles and Scott. Stiles had texted him the day before saying that they'd met this guy named Derek Hale out in the woods and their encounter had been quite intimidating. It wasn't really exciting news but Mickey knew that Scott and Stiles knew more then they'd told him and Mickey sure didn't like that he had missed out on information, he needed to stop being so lazy.

''It was a wolf...'' Mickey heard Stiles mutter at Scott retreating back, feeling sorry for his best friend who'd just gotten ignored, Mickey gripped his friend's shoulder while giving him a joyful smile. Stiles returned the smile as Mickey sat down beside him.

''So, What's the news?'' Mickey asked in a slightly stern tone, he didn't want any half-assed answers and he wanted the truth. Stiles seemed to get the message as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to come up with a way to start the explanation.

''Well, you remember the night we went out to the forest and my dad sent you and I back home?'' He started and Mickey nodded, he sure remembered. Stiles sighed as he continued, ''Scott explained to me yesterday that when he'd made his way back out of the forest, something attacked him. More exactly, it bit him.'' He explained making Mickey frown.

''What bit him?'' He asked, pale green meeting whiskey brown eyes.

''That's what we've been trying to find out and that's where my new theory comes in but Scott refuses to listen,'' Stiles muttered as he spared a glare towards Scott's direction, Mickey just rolled his eyes.

''What theory?'' His question snapping Stiles attention back to their conversation.

''I heard my dad on the phone. They found animal hair on the body and you're not gonna believe which animal it was!'' He started clearly excited but Mickey didn't get it.

''Well?'' Mickey asked, waiting for Stiles to just say it. The later huffed at his friends' response.

''It was a wolf!'' So that's what Stiles was muttering about when Mickey arrived, the pale green-eyed teen nodded before turning his attention to the field where Scott suddenly made a pirouette over one of the players before scorings, everyone started to applaud in amazement.

''I guess that has something to do with Scott's new athletic side?'' Mickey concluded as he watched Stiles expression, they both were on the same page. Either Scott was taking some serious steroids or something else was seriously wrong, a person can't change that much just over a night.

**STILINSKI'S HOUSE**

Laying on his best friends bed, actually awake for once. Mickey was laid on his back with his nose in one of Stiles many comic books, this one about Superman. He could clearly hear Stiles from where the buzz cut haired teen was seated by the desk, tapping away on his computer about what he'd called 'lycanthropy' which apparently was the Latin name for werewolf. Mickey had left it at that and returned to reading about Clark saving Louise from the evil looking, villain, he'd forgotten the name of, he found the story truly fascinating. His concentration was cut as there was a sudden knock on the door, Mickey looked up from his book to see Stiles walking up to open the door where Scott appeared.

''Get in. You have to see this. I've been up all night, reading, websites, books, all those things...'' Stiles started as he closed the door behind Scott who walked in with a huge smile on his face, Stiles quickly walked past him to return to his computer which he'd shut but quickly opened again as he continued on with his explanation.

''How much Adderal did you have today?'' Scott asked as he followed Stiles jumpy movements, Mickey too looked at Stiles before turning his gaze to Scott.

''A lot.'' He stated before returning to his comic book, Stiles just waved off the question.

''Doesn't matter. Just listen.'' He commanded as he turned back, searching through a pile of papers on his desk. Scott did as told and sat down on the bed, careful not to accidentally sit down on Mickey's legs. Mickey feeling a little nice today scooted closer to the wall to give his friend space to sit.

''Is this about the body? Did you find out who it is?'' Scott asked while putting down his bag which he'd brought on the floor in front of the bed just as Stiles turned back around with his papers.

''No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale.'' Stiles answered while rolling on his chair so he was closer to where Scott was seated on the bed, the latter leaned forward slightly as he seemed more curious.

''The guy from the woods?'' Mickey asked from where he still had his nose in the comic book, his tone sounded absent but he was still listening, tired of always missing out on the latest news.

''Yeah, but that's not it, okay?!'' Stiles exclaimed with wild hand movements making Mickey look up, even he was getting curious.

''What then?'' Scott asked wanting to know what had gotten their friend so hyper.

''Remember the joke from the other day? It's not a joke anymore.'' Mickey looked between his two best friends with a raised eyebrow, Scott looked like he didn't really understand where Stiles was going with this, ''The wolf, the bite in the woods! Do you know why a wolf howls?'' Stiles exclaimed with even more hand movements, Mickey was now totally lost.

''It's a signal, right?'' Mickey guessed as Scott seemed equally lost, Stiles nodded as his answer was right.

''It's a signal. When a wolf is alone and howls, he signals his location to the rest of the pack! So if you heard it, maybe you're not the only one, maybe there's a pack of wolves.'' By this time, Stiles was on his feet trying to get his message through his two unintelligent friends heads. Scott gasped as if he suddenly understood.

''A pack of wolves?'' He asked with a slight frown, Mickey really didn't get what they were going at. Had a pack of wolves killed the girl in the woods and cut her in half?

''No, werewolves...'' Stiles sighed, puzzled if Scott really did understand what he was talking about or if he was as out in the dark as Mickey who by this time had returned back to his comic book. There's just so much information a guy can take each night, don't wanna get a headache.

''Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour.'' Scott complained as he too stood, the name Allison getting Mickey's attention. Is he picking her up?

''Like a date?'' He asked but his two friends ignored him as Stiles continued.

''We saw you on the fields today Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible!'' Stiles stuttered as he put a hand on Scott's chest to stop him from walking out the door, Mickey glanced at the two with a frown hoping this wouldn't escalate.

''I just made a good shot,'' Scott argued as he once again made it for the door but Stiles stopped him.

''No, you made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you move, the speed, the reflexes! People can't just do that over a night! And there's the vision and the senses and you don't use your inhaler anymore...'' The buzz cut haired teen exclaimed as he once again put a hand to Scott's chest, stopping the other from leaving the room. He then snatched the bag which Scott had taken from the bed, Stiles threw it back on the bed hitting Mickey on the side.

''Stiles!'' Mickey growled as he kicked the bag away from him, his pale green eyes glaring irritably at Stiles.

''Hey, dude! I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow.'' Scott huffed but Stiles would have none of that.

''No! What? No! The full moon is tonight!'' The buzz cut haired teen said with wild hand movements as he stood in front of Scott, Mickey started to think that this night wouldn't have any more silent hours.

''Don't you get it? What are you trying to do? I made the first line, I have a date with the girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?'' Scott whined as he glared pleadingly at Stiles, the later ignoring him as he once again sat down and rummaged through his papers before taking up a small pile.

''I'm trying to help! You're cursed, Scott. You know and it's not just that the moon will cause you to physically change, it also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak.'' Stiles said with a sad tone while leaning back in his chair as he turned to look up at Scott, the later was looking down at him with an unreadable look on his face but Mickey got curious.

''Bloodlust?'' He asked with a raised eyebrow from his position on the bed, this conversation was really starting to get interesting.

''Yeah, his urge to kill,'' Stiles explained with a shrug.

''I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill someone, Stiles.'' Scott mocked bitterly as he shot a pointed look down at Stiles, Mickey just rolled his eyes. Stiles ignored the mocking comment as he once again turned back to rummage through the things on his desk, which in Mickey's opinion should be cleaned up.

''You have to hear this.'' Stiles said while leaning forward to pull out a book.''The change is caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. I've never seen someone raising your pulse like Allison does! You've got to cancel this date. I'll call her right now.'' Stiles finished walking up to Scott bag and rummaged through it until he found the guys phone.

''What are you doing?'' Scott asked with annoyance clear in his tone.

''I'm canceling the date.'' Stiles got up just as Scott gripped hold of him.

''No! Give me that!'' He shouted as he suddenly slammed Stiles against the wall and drawn back his fist as if he was getting ready to hit the other male, Mickey quickly got off the bed and headed over to stop Scott from doing something he'd regret.

''Eyy eyy, calm down Scott!'' He shouted he didn't know if Scott really had intended on hitting Stiles but he wasn't just gonna sit there as his best friends fought each other with fists. Scott seemed to get back to his senses and instead of hitting Stiles, he slammed his fist against the chair which hit the floor with a loud 'crash'. His breathing was really heavy as he finally looked back up at Stiles, realizing just what had happened.

''I'm sorry... I'm gonna get ready for that party...'' He hurriedly apologized as he grabbed his bag from the bed, ''I'm sorry...'' he said again before hurrying out the door. Both Stiles and Mickey watched him go in shock, none of the two could grasp on what had just happened. Mickey then slumped back down on the bed with a huff as Stiles walked over to return the chair to its former location.

''Shit.'' He muttered getting Mickey attention, looking at the chair where Scott had punched it. The chair had deep scratch marks ruining the leather.

**LATER AT THE STILINSKI'S HOUSE**

Sleeping soundly on Stiles very soft and fluffy bed, Mickey let out a satisfied huff as he rolled over to lay on his stomach with both arms under the pillow. The room was completely silent as the sheriff was on duty and Stiles had headed over to the party every teenager in Beacon Hills had gone to. Well, every teenager except the ever so tired Mickey who was fast asleep on his best friends bed. Nothing would be able to ruin his perfect sleep, except for the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. Groaning and without opening his eyes, Mickey lazily searched the nightstand for his phone which took him over five tries before his hand finally touched his phone.

''What!?'' He didn't even try to hide his annoyance as he put the phone against his ear but quickly held it away as a very loud voice came through the speaker.

''Mickey! I need you to go over to the Argent's house!'' Came Stiles voice, the normally cheery teen sounded frustrated and worried.

''Why?'' Mickey asked as he swung his legs of the bed and searched the room for his hoodie, it was hard to find as the room was just as dark as the fabric itself and his eyes were tired from sleep.

''Well because of the full moon, Scott's turning and he's going after Derek who apparently has kidnapped Allison!'' Mickey didn't get it but by the sound of Stiles tone, he guessed it was important that he went over to make sure Allison was alright and make sure that she wasn't being eaten by that guy named Derek Hale.

''Hmm, sure.'' He finally said and got a quick 'Good' from Stiles before the call ended, Mickey just sighed as he finally found his hoodie and he headed out into the night.

**ARGENT'S HOUSE**

With his hands stuffed deep down his front pocket, Mickey ran up the stairs to the Argents' porch and knocked on the door. He only needed to wait a little more than a minute before a woman with short red hair opened the door, one eyebrow raised as she looked him over while waiting for an explanation.

''Hi, Mrs. Argent... I'm a friend of your daughter. Is she home?'' He asked while shifting on his legs nervously, this woman sure had a nerve wrecking stare. The woman just gave him a curt nod as she turned around towards the stairs.

''Allison! It's for you.'' She shouted up the stairs and not long after did the beautiful dark brown curly haired girl with fair skin appear on the top of the stairway. She was clothed in a white button up and grayish-blue jeans, at seeing him standing there she smiled warmly. Mickey returned the smile as he watched her hurry down the stairs to where he stood.

''Mickey, what are you doing here?'' She was still smiling warmly as she offered him to come inside into the heat, Mickey hesitated but stepped in so the cold air from outside wouldn't get into the house.

''Just wanted to make sure you got back safely.'' He admitted noticing the girls frown, probably angry at Scott for leaving her at the party.

''Scott sent you?'' She asked as they walked up the stairs, Mickey guessed she was leading him to her room. Even though she was walking in front of him, Mickey shrugged.

''Partly but also because I wanted to see you,'' Mickey explained as he stepped through the doorway, stepping into a pink-beige colored room with soothing colors. A two doored closet on one of the walls, a desk on the other and a large bed almost in the middle of the room. Mickey had to admit, it was a girly room and he felt a little out of place.

''Take a seat.'' Allison smiled as she gave him a light push towards the bed, Mickey not one to be told twice sat down on the bed and fell backward so only his legs were dangling from the edge of the bed. His eyes instantly closing and a smile spread on his lips as he heard Allison chuckle at his sudden change from shy to overly homey in her room.

''I can't believe Scott just left me like that.'' Allison suddenly huffed as she too sat down on the bed, facing Mickey as she had her back leaning against her pile of pillows. Mickey bit down on his lower lip, not really knowing what to respond to that.

''He's got his reasons, he wouldn't leave you like that without a damn good reason.'' He tried to reassure her, slightly wincing as he knew that he was saving his rival in love from getting hated. It was really hard being both best friends and loving the same girl, Mickey hated it.

''You think so?'' She asked, not sounding overly convinced. Mickey just nodded, his eyes locking onto hers as she gestured for him to climb up to sit beside her. He didn't hesitate to do as she wanted, loving the feeling of her warmth against his arm.

She sighed beside him, letting her head gently rest on top of his shoulder. In a bold move, Mickey draped his arm over her shoulders and let his chin rest on top of her head. Her hair smelt like flowers and strawberries, the scent caused butterflies to form in his stomach.

''Are ya sure you're alright with me being here?'' He asked hesitantly, scared that his question would make her realize that the one she actually wanted by her side was Scott.

But she let out the cutest of giggles before tilting her head so their eyes once again locked, ''I want the guy who comes to my house in the middle of the night to make sure I'm alright, not the one who disses me at the party. I'm more than alright with this.''

''Your dad's probably gonna kill me if he finds me in your bed,'' Mickey shivered at the thought but instantly relaxed as Allison snuggled closer against him, her head now resting against his chest as she closed her eyes.

''Just for a bit,'' She promised in a tired tone causing Mickey to chuckle, his hand gently stroking through her silky hair. Maybe he could stay for a few minutes?

**HIGH SCHOOL**

Waking up had sure been a new experience for Mickey as he'd never woken up with his love interest snuggled against his chest but it had been the best morning he'd had in a very long time. But in the end, they'd realized the elephant -as in her father- in the room and Mickey had quickly returned home to his own house to get changed before heading to school. The day went on slowly but he was still happy, he and Allison had texted each other the whole day and had also made plans for the next day. Mickey smiled as he looked at their latest text.

**From: Allison A.**

_You really do have a cute expression when you sleep._

Her text had made him blush five shades of red, Mickey cute? And people live on Mars, Mickey chuckled but stopped when he noticed Scott and Allison talking to each other close to the parking lot.''Can you just trust me on this one?'' Scott asked with his puppy eye look, Allison didn't look fully convinced.

''Am I gonna regret this?'' She asked with a half smile.

''Probably...'' Scott said and they both chuckled, ''So is that a yes, you give me a second chance?'' He asked carefully and to Mickey's dismay, Allison smiled.

''We'll see where it goes,'' She responded and Mickey didn't know if he should be worried or happy. He then noticed Allison's father drive up in his black car and not long after did Allison also notice.

''It's my dad, I'd better go.'' She said with an apologetic smile before hurrying to her waiting father. Mickey noticed Allison suddenly looking over at him, just by seeing him she smiled brightly and waved. Mickey returned the smile as he waved back, his eyes locking with Chris which he greeted with a nod. Chris returned the nod before driving away, Mickey walked to Scott so they could go home together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - It's Getting Weird**

**SCHOOL CORRIDOR**

Feeling kind of miserable, Mickey dragged his feet after him as he walked along the other students towards the outside of the school. They had finally gotten off the first period and had their longest break except for Lunch, the sad thing being the fact that both his best friends were at the lacrosse field practicing lacrosse.

''Mickey!'' The very familiar female voice made him look around, the sudden turn sending him eye to eye with no other than the ever so beautiful Allison Argent. The girl was smiling brightly as she flung her arm around his neck in a quick hug before taking a step back, Mickey returned the smile just as brightly as he looked her over. She was horribly cute.

''Hey there.'' He greeted as he turned so they could walk together, they were walking close enough so their shoulders were bumping together with each step they took. Mickey would lie if he said he didn't get the urge to hold her hand but didn't know how Allison would react, she did make up with Scott last night so it was probably best if Mickey moved with caution.

''So, I heard you and Scott made up yesterday.'' He started just to get forth a conversation so they wouldn't need to walk in silence and to get his thoughts of the girl's delicate hand. Allison's smile seemed to falter if just the slightest, hadn't they made up?

''Yes we did, he said he hadn't felt very good and that's why he left in such a hurry.'' She explained what Scott had said yesterday, Mickey just hummed as she finished. It wasn't the best lie but he had to give it to Scott, for someone under pressure he'd managed to pull off the 'sick' excuse and that wasn't easy.

''Do you believe him?'' Mickey asked out of curiousness as he turned around to lean against the nearby locker next to the door Allison needed to enter to get to her class, Allison shrugged and Mickey noticed her biting nervously on her lower lip.

''I don't know,'' She said, her tone hesitant as she hugged her books a little closer to her chest in a nervous gesture. He could see on her shoulders just how uncomfortable and tense this topic made her, so he decided to drop it.

Raising his hand, he gently stroked a few escaping hairs away from her face. Giving her a gentle reassuring smile as she finally locked eyes with him, she visibly relaxed under his touch. He had to clear his throat to keep himself from going with the moment, ''So, I'll see you tonight?''

''Yeah,'' She sounded absent as she responded, her eyes still locked onto Mickeys' as she stared up at him. He was just about to say an awkward goodbye when she suddenly leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, it was quick and innocent but it still caused his eyes to go wide. She smiled shyly at him before turning to head inside her classroom, only saying a quick goodbye and a promise for the both of them to see each other later.

He stared after her in shock, was he still awake?

**MCCALL'S HOUSE**

It wasn't until after he'd taken a shower and positioned himself in front of the bathroom mirror, Mickey realized that fixing up for his date with Allison in Scott's room, felt kind of awkward. Maybe he should have just gone home but his house is so dark and spooky, his mother working all the time made him left alone all the time and the house just didn't feel very 'homey' to him.

''...Get sleep!'' Melissa McCall huffed from Scott's room before the woman suddenly entered the bathroom, stopping as she noticed Mickey in front of the mirror.

''Hey, Melissa.'' He greeted with a smile as he finished up with his hair and turned around to face her, Melissa was smiling as she looked at him like a loving mother.

''Wow, someone's dressed up nicely.'' She stated as she looked at his red, white and black button up shirt which he'd left open and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. A white v-necked t-shirt, dark jeans, and black Nike shoes. Usually, he just wears simple soft pants and a hoodie but he wanted to give it a little more effort this night but he would never admit it out loud, so he shrugged.

''Scott, I'm heading out!'' He announced as he leaned in the doorway to Scott's room, the curly brown haired teen frowned.

''Where?'' He and Stiles who he was on skype with, asked in unison. Mickey smirked mysteriously before looking back at Melissa who also looked at him curiously.

''I'll be sleeping at home tonight.'' Was his only response as he gave Melissa a quick goodbye peck on the cheek before he headed down the stairs and out the door.

**FIRST DATE**

Both teens were laughing and giggling as they walked through the forest, even though just sixteen they were both holding a half-empty beer bottle in their hands. Mickey climbed up one of the rocks and then turned around to offer Allison his hand.

''What a gentleman.'' Allison chuckled as she took the hand, letting the boy pull her up and of course he used a little extra force. The girl went straight into his arms, pressed against his chest with her arms hugging his neck. Her gentle brown eyes gazing into Mickey's pale green, Mickeys' hands on her hips as he swayed them back an forth in a kind of dance without anything but the calm breeze as their music.

''You're so beautiful.'' He breathed before stepping back, took her hand and led them both further out of the forest. Allison laughed as she let herself get led until they came out to a clearing, the moonlight lightening up the place as their eyes gazed out over the town below. Mickey smiled as he finally turned back to face Allison who's eyes were wide and glittering in excitement as she looked over the town.

''Not as beautiful as you but I try.'' He said with a grin as Allison turned around and flew into his embrace and without either of them really thinking, their lips locked in a passionate kiss under the stars. Mickey smiled into the kiss as he let a low hum escape, he could feel Allison smile too as she leaned closer with her hands gripping the hair on the back of his head. Taking a few steps forwards so they were standing on the grass, Mickey gently pushed the girl down on the ground before getting down over her. Always making sure not to put too much pressure on her smaller body as they once again locked lips, his hand unconsciously stroking her hip while the grip on his hair tightened and the kiss got even more hungry. Mickey seriously didn't care what Scott would feel over their relationship, right now the only thing on his mind was the girl he had fallen so deep for.

**BOBBY'S OFFICE**

After last night, Mickey hadn't really spoken much to Scott until the guy suddenly had caught him in front of the classroom door and dragged him with him to the Coache's office. The excuse for the sudden kidnapping was that Scott didn't want to go alone and Stiles refused to come with him. That given Mickey two facts which were that Stiles was a very bad friend and that he was the second choice for Scott, maybe he'd been caught?

''What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?'' The Coach asked in disbelief this information was also new to Mickey who looked at Scott with a curious gaze.

''I mean... I can't play the game tomorrow night...'' Scott argued, Mickey wanted to roll his eyes at the dumb excuse which wasn't really an excuse but a mere argument if even that.

''You can't WAIT to play the game tomorrow night!'' The coach said as if it was exactly what Scott had just said but Scott sighed.

''No, coach, I CAN'T play the game tomorrow night!'' Scott countered and this time, Mickey did roll his eyes at their childish arguments.

''I'm not following you.'' The coach said with a frown, his expression relieving that he really actually wasn't following what Scott was talking about.

''He's having some personal issues.'' Mickey cut in before another weird argument would start, Scott sent him a thankful glance but Coache's expression didn't change.

''Is it a girl?'' He then asked making Mickey groan.

''No.'' Scott sighed but the Coach didn't give up just yet.

''Is it a guy? You know, our goalie, Danny, is gay.'' He pried making Mickey chuckle, this coach was really amusing and seeing Scott blush was hilarious.

''Yeah, I know, Coach, but that's not it.'' He quickly said but guess what, Bobby didn't give up.

''You don't think Danny is a good looking guy?'' Coach asked and Scott seemed to be out of words.

''Danny's a really hot guy, seriously.'' Mickey cut in actually speaking the truth, Danny was really good looking as he was tall and well built he would have the girls chasing after him if he wasn't gay.

''Exactly my point!'' Coach smiled as he nodded approvingly towards Mickey who smirked. ''Is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Because I had a brother who was addicted to meth, you should have seen his teeth, it was disgusting!'' He asked as he turned back to Scott and the issue ahead.

''Oh my god, what happened to him?'' Scott exclaimed worriedly but maybe they'd come a little out of the subject?

''Is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?'' The coach asked as he shifted position so he was leaned back in his chair.

''No... I'm having some issues dealing with aggression.'' Scott said and Mickey nodded to strengthen the statement, it was partly true.

''Well, here's a good news, that's why you're playing the lacrosse! Problem solved.'' So that failed, Mickey was at a loss of arguments. The Coach needed to get a price, you couldn't get around the guy. ''Look, McCall, part of playing the first line, is taking on the responsibility of being the first line! And if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you go back on the bench for the rest of the season.'' The coach explained making Scott flinch.

''If I don't play the game, you're taking me of the line!?'' Scott exclaimed in shock, the coach nodded.

''McCall, you're playing.'' Was the final conclusion.

**IN A CORRIDOR**

Walking down the corridor, Mickey noticed the principal talking to a few cops including Stiles father. To his dismay, Sheriff Stilinski also noticed him and waved him over. Mickey smiled as he walked up to the sheriff.

''Hey Mr. Stilinski, what are you doing in school?'' He asked as he came close enough to speak normally without needing to shout, the sheriff smiled as he patted the youngers shoulder as a greeting.

''As I assume, you've heard about the body we found in the forest.'' The sheriff started with a pointed look at Mickey who looked at the floor, finding his shoes rather interesting.

''Maybe.'' He whispered and looked back to meet the man's eyes.

''We believe that the thing that did it was an animal and because we haven't found the animal, we're going to have to put up a curfew. So no more late nights at the club, at least not until we've found the animal.'' The man almost pleaded giving Mickey no choice but to comply.

''Of course.'' He said with a nod before noticing Scott and Stiles before Stiles suddenly stormed away looking determined. ''Excuse me,'' Mickey said as he shot a smile towards the sheriff and then hurried to catch up with Stiles who moved really fast for a Stiles.

**MCCALL'S HOUSE**

Getting out of Stiles beat up old car, Mickey followed the very excited buzz cut haired teen into Scott's house and up the stairs. None of them knocking before bursting into the room.

''What did you find? How did you find? Where did you find? And yes, I've taken a lot of Adderall, so...'' Stiles rambled as he tried to get his footing while swaying where he stood, Mickey, shot him a worried look before walking up to sit on Scott's bed beside Scott who was doing something with his lacrosse stick.

''I found something at Derek's house.'' He explained as he looked up from his stick to look at Stiles, Mickey frowned.

''What were you doing at Derek's house?'' He asked but Stiles excitement was too much as he burst out.

''Are you kidding? What?'' He pried as he swung his arms around wildly, maybe he shouldn't take so much Adderall.

''There was something buried there. I could smell blood.'' Scott explained and Mickey frowned, it was just getting better and better. The most annoying thing wasn't even the fact that Scott had been wandering around someone else's property, the annoying fact was that Mickey was lost and didn't understand a thing his two friends were going on about.

''That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible... Who's blood?'' Stiles burst out before sounding sorry before going back to curious, the guy sure could change moods quickly. Mickey just snorted as he too turned to look at Scott.

''I don't know. But when we do, your dad will arrest Derek for the murder. And then you will help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game.'' Scott said with determination in his voice, Mickey just rolled his eyes as it was all weird. He still couldn't really grasp the fact that Scott McCall, one of his best friends had turned into a werewolf. It was all going out of control.

**IN BEACON HILLS' HOSPITAL**

''So, the plan is for Scott to sniff the dead body to determinate if it's the same as the one at Derek Hales place?'' Mickey asked as they entered the hospital, he just wanted it confirmed that he hadn't gotten it wrong.

''That's the plan,'' Stiles said with a nod as he swung his arm over Mickeys' shoulders and waved at Scott who left heading towards the morgue where the hospital kept the body, Mickey wanted to puke at just the thought of seeing a dead body.

''Oh my god...'' Stiles whisper brought Mickey out of his thoughts of dead bodies, he followed his friends' line of sight until it locked onto no other than the strawberry blonde Lydia Martins. Mickey remembered Stiles having the hots for the girl since long back.

''Oh.'' He sighed as Stiles pushed past him to walk up to the girl.

''Hey, Lydia! You probably don't remember me. I sit behind you in biology. Hum, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection, unspoken, of course... Maybe it would be kind of cool to... get to know each other a little better.'' He said while putting his hand on the wall and leaned on it, Mickey guessed he was trying to impress the high standard girl. But she just gave him that 'bitch-look' where she's clearly showing Stiles that he's not worth her time.

''Hold on, give me a second.'' She said before taking out her earpiece which apparently was hidden under her thick strawberry blonde hair, Mickey felt sorry for Stiles who'd fallen in love with such a girl. ''I didn't get any of what you just said, was it important?'' She asked when her attention was finally turned to Stiles who had a look between shocked and hurt.

''Hum, no... Sorry.'' He quickly said before pushing off the wall and walked back to where Mickey was still standing by the counter, he smiled at Stiles before turning back to look at one of the many magazines he'd found and Stiles did the same while sitting down on one of the chairs.

He hadn't commented on it but Mickey did notice how Stiles had stared at Lydia and Jackson as the two had shared a kiss in the very public place. As said, he didn't make a comment and was relieved when he saw Scott walking towards them. The curly brown haired teen noticed his gaze but also noticed where Stiles had his attention, so he snatched the paper out of the buzz cut haired teen to get his attention.

''The smell was the same.'' He deadpanned making both Stiles and Mickey look at him with huge eyes, Stiles quickly stood up from where he'd been seated on the chair.

''You're sure?'' Mickey asked, not really wanting to know the answer. They would probably once again end up where they shouldn't be.

''Yes!'' Scott once again deadpanned.

''So he did bury the other half of the body on his property!'' Stiles sighed while looking ready to solve this case right where he stood.

''Which means we can prove he killed the girl.'' Scott cut in, now Mickey couldn't help but to also feel excited.

''I say we use it,'' Mickey said with a mischievous smirk forming on his lips, solving cases was always fun and if it could help the sheriff he wasn't complaining.

''How?'' Scott asked while looking between Stiles and Mickey, the later turned to Stiles for that answer.

''Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play the game and he said you couldn't.'' Stiles asked as he turned to Scott with a stern look, there Mickey got his answers on why Scott had almost not played the game.

''There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles, bite marks!'' Scott exclaimed and the pictures flashing in Mickey's head wasn't pretty, he sometimes really hated his fantasy but Stiles seemed pleased with the answer.

''Okay! Then We're gonna need a shovel.'' With that said, they all left the hospital to get everything ready.

**DEREK'S HOUSE**

They all watched as Derek Hale exited his house and got into his very expensive looking car before driving away. Mickey swung his shovel to lean it against his shoulder as he yawned, following after Stiles and Scott who was following Scott's nose.

''Wait, something's different,'' Scott said as they came to a stop, Mickey who was starting to get rather tired let his shovel fall back to the ground.

''Different how?'' Stiles asked as he looked at a now scowling Scott who shook his head.

''I don't know...'' He said as he seemed deep in thoughts trying to come up with what was different, Mickey being tired pushed past the two before burying his shovel in the ground.

''Let's just get this over with.'' He sighed out and was happy when he got no arguments and they all just started digging in the ground in hope to find what they were searching for.

After an hour of digging went by and Mickey was now seated on the edge of the hole they'd digged, his arm tired from all the heavy digging. Scott and Stiles were still going at it with the digging but Mickey could see that those two were also getting more and more tired.

''This is taking way to long!'' Mickey complained as he let himself fall backward until his back hit the ground with a 'thump', his head hit a stone making him groan from the pain.

''Maybe if you helped out this wouldn't take so long, would it?'' Stiles sassed as he once again swung his shovel and pushed it into the dirt, Mickey said nothing as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

''What if he comes back?'' Scott suddenly asked worry stained all over his tone as he stopped digging to look at Stiles with a worried look in his eyes.

''Then we beat the hell out of here,'' Stiles reassured while still digging.

''What if he catches us?'' Scott kept on shooting his questions.

''I have a plan for that,'' Stiles explained a little out of breath from the digging, his answers making Mickey look up curiously.

''Which is?'' Mickey asked with a mocking smirk which Stiles countered with a sadistic smirk.

''You run one way, I run one way, Scott the other, whoever he catches first, too bad!'' Stiles ended with a shrug and Mickey let out a 'Hah!' as he fell back down, Scott looked like if he wanted to cry.

''I hate that plan!'' He deadpanned in a whiny tone, Mickey chuckled.

''Wow! Stop, stop, stop!'' Stiles suddenly exclaimed making Mickey sit up to see what they'd found, Stiles and Scott were on the ground trying to brush away some of the dirt of the thing they'd found. What they found was a rope tied together in many knots. They hurried to untie it while Mickey finally stood up and peered over their shoulders.

''What the hell is that!?'' Mickey exclaimed as he took a step away of the half body they'd found after taking off the cloth covering it up, both Stiles and Scott had jumped out of the hole from the sudden view of the dead creature.

''It's a wolf!'' Scott said as he finally took a closer look, Mickey groaned while Stiles shot him a look.

''Yeah, I can see that! I thought you said you smell blood! As human blood!'' He asked in almost a shouting volume.

''This is what you meant by different?'' Mickey said while sparing a quick glance at the dead half of the wolf, he felt sorry for the poor thing.

''This doesn't make sense,'' Stiles concluded as he waved his hand, his brain seemed to be doing flips as he tried to piece the puzzle.

''We've got to get out of here.'' Scott breathed out under his breath, Mickey nodded in agreement.

''Yeah... Help me cover it.'' Stiles agreed as the three started to throw the dirt back in the hole but stopped when Stiles suddenly got this, glittering look in his eyes.

''What's wrong?'' Scott asked as Mickey followed Stiles line of sight until it landed on a purple flower he'd never remembered seeing before.

''You see that flower?'' Stiles asked while pointing at the flower he was looking at, both Mickey and Scott nodded. ''I think it's wolfsbane!'' He explained making both of his friends' frown.

''What's that?'' Scott asked while looking at Stiles as if saying, 'please give me an explanation we can actually understand.

''You've never seen The Wolf Men?'' Stiles asked making Mickey smirk while Scott frowned even deeper.

''You mean that with Lon Chaney Jr, Claude Rains? That's like a classic werewolf movie.'' Mickey snorted as Stiles nodded, Stiles's such a geek sometimes.

''You're so unprepared for this, Scott.'' Stiles sighed as he picked up the flower which apparently was tied to a rope. Mickey followed Stiles movements as he completely pulled it out of the ground, he then noticed Scott's eyes widen as he looked down at the half-wolf in the hole.

''Guys.'' He called for their attention and both Stiles and Mickey walked over to join him where he was standing, they looked down in the hole. The wolf was gone, in its place was the upper part on a human girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - A Blooming Flower**

**ARGENT'S HOUSE**

Seated on the oh-so-soft bed in Allisons' bedroom, Mickey felt content. Spending the evening with his two best friends digging up a dead girl had taken its tool on him and he knew just what would help to make him relax, sleep and be next to the beautiful girl now snuggled up in his arms. He let out a breath as he finally let himself relax, his hand absently stroking the dark locks of Allisons' hair as she rested her head against his chest. He knew that he would have to talk to Scott about his relationship with Allison but that could wait for another day, right now the only thing he wanted in his mind was his beauty.

''What are you thinking about?'' Allison asked in an almost whisper, her voice drowsy but her lips still held a gentle smile when Mickey glanced down at her. Her smile, his hand leaving the beautiful wavy hair to gently cup her exposed cheek. Gently stroking small circles under her beautiful brown eyes.

''Thinking 'bout how lucky I am.'' He answered earning a small chuckle from the girl on his chest, her deep brown eyes glittering with excitement and happiness.

''What a flirt.'' She smirked and leaned forward, Mickey chuckled as he moved his fingers to rest under her chin to lead her forward until their lips met in a gentle yet so wonderful kiss. Smiling Mickey let his hands roam down Allisons' body until they rested on her hips, gently he gripped hold and slowly pulled her closer so her whole body rested on his own. His right hand left her waist as he snaked it up to her lower back, sneaking under her shirt until he felt her warm smooth skin under the rough skin of his hand.

''You're so friggin' beautiful,'' he mumbled into the kiss as Allison let out a shuddering breath at the feeling of his hand mapping her back, her own hand making a mess off his mix-colored hair as she tugged at him to deepen their kiss.

''We should get ready...The lacrosse game.'' Allison in some way managed to get out between the many kisses, Mickey groaned as he too realized that it was getting late. His green eyes glaring at the alarm clock on the bedside table earning a chuckle from the girl still resting on his chest, he quickly turned his attention back to her as he planted another kiss on her lips. Allison hummed in acceptance but gently broke away, smiling while teasingly biting down on her lower lip. ''We really should get ready, dad will be going so he will drive.''

''Alright.'' Mickey finally gave in but was reluctant to let go when Allison moved to get out of his grip, one eyebrow raised as she looked down on him. Mickey pouted like a child having to let go of his toy but he did let her go, watching as she moved away from the bed and to her wardrobe to get something warmer to wear other than her shorts and t-shirt.

''No privacy?'' She asked mockingly as she noticed Mickeys' stare, Mickey just answered with a cocky smirk as he made a point of turning his whole body so that he could watch her undress. One arm under the pillow as he stared at her with one eye, the other buried too deep in the pillow for him to be able to use.

''Ya always use such sexy underwear?'' He teased and grinned brightly at the gasp his comment earned him, Allison shot him a teasing glare before throwing her leather jacket over his head. Mickey chuckled but didn't pull off the jacket, the girl deserved some privacy and he rather liked the darkness. The darkness made it much easier to picture the image he'd just seen, it wasn't just her facial features that were amazing.

''Are you not going to get ready?'' Allison asked breaking Mickey out of his dazed thoughts, lazily as he pulled the jacket off his head so he could meet the beautiful brown eyes of Allisons'. He looked her over with a small frown, she wasn't wearing quite as much as he'd hoped.

''Ya gon' go in just that dress?'' He asked while ignoring her question, he didn't like the thought of her freezing. Allison shot him a look but let it go as Mickey just smirked at her.

''No but my jacket's downstairs.'' She explained as she took Mickeys' now outstretched hand and let him lead her back to the bed where she leaned down to meet his lips, Mickey hummed in approval as he cupped her neck to get her even closer. Why did it have to be a lacrosse game tonight? He cursed in his head, couldn't his friends not play any sports?

When Allison finally managed to get herself out of Mickeys' arms she was smiling like a little goof, Mickey wanted to just force her down on the bed so he could have his way with her but knew that she was getting serious. She'd promised Scott that she would be there for his game and Mickey had promised Stiles to be there as a fellow bench warmer. So he smiled, gently pushing away the few stray strings of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes before he finally let her go.

''I'll see ya at school.'' He muttered as he slung his legs off the bed, Allison stopped what she was doing to stare at him.

''You're not going with us?'' She asked meaning herself and her father, Mickey shook his head as he walked up to give her a quick peck on the corner of her mouth.

''I've got some stuff I need to do, I'll be there later,'' Mickey explained as he headed for the door, he would need to hurry if he was going to be able to get to the game in time.

**JAGGERS' HOUSE**

Walking into the dark, empty two floored house really reminded Mickey of just why he hated the place so much. The emptiness, dust formed on the pieces of furniture from the lack of use. The crumbled paper on the table, the one he'd read over and over again. He ignored it as he instead made it for the stairs, walked up to the upper floor to his room. It was the room furthest in and to the left, a room filled with moving boxes and one small bed.

''So, you finally made your way home.'' A female voice spoke from the other end of the hallway, Mickey sighed as he closed the door to his room without stepping in. Turning his head so his green eyes locked with coffee brown, his mother looked as business-like as ever. Her long straight honey brown hair put in a perfect bun and the long thin body clothed in a suit, she looked everything like the businesswoman she was.

''Only for a few minutes, Scott and Stiles are playing and I promised to be there.'' He explained as he turned to fully face his mother who was frowning at him, Mickey knew that he wasn't making it easy for his mother. Every few times she came back home to the house, Mickey made a point of being away.

''There's been news on your father,'' She suddenly announced making Mickey look away, his green eyes glaring down at the floor. He hadn't had much time to think about his father, hell he hadn't even spoken to the man since their fight two years earlier. The fight had been ugly and both father and son walked away with a bleeding faces and many bruises, after that Mickey had made a point to move out of his house and stayed at his friends' houses. He only came back when he knew his father wouldn't be home and he only went back the few times he needed some stuff from his room.

''What, did he finally bite the bullet?'' Mickey muttered as he pushed past his stunned mother headed back downstairs to find his charger, he could hear his mother following him to the living room where he searched the couch.

''Mickey,'' His mother pleaded lightly for him to give her his attention but the teen refused, he didn't want to have this conversation with his mother but of course, she didn't let it go. ''Mickey, your father loved you deeply. The fight between you two years ago broke him, he wanted to make it up to you but you refused him.''

''So what? He couldn't stand me ignoring him so he drove off into the sunset?'' Mickey snarled as he finally swung around to meet his mothers' eyes, his eyes stinging from both anger and sadness as the truth finally left his lips. His father had walked out on them, had choosen the path he'd made Mickey promise to never walk. They hadn't been on good terms but Mickey still loved his father, he needed him. ''He left us mom, just forget about him already.''

His breathing was rough but he finally found his phone charger, snatched it from its hideout before he made it for the door while ignoring his mothers pleading for him to stop.

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

Mickey knew he was late, most likely over half of the game had already been played when he finally saw the field. He'd managed to cool down from his earlier conversation with his mother but in some way he wished he played lacrosse, it was a good way to take out his anger on someone other than a tree or wall. It didn't take long for him to spot Allison and her mother among the audience, Allison seated beside the very so high classed strawberry blonde Lydia Martins. He smiled, pulling up his phone from his pocket to send away a text.

_To: Allison Beautiful Argent_

_What's the score? *Wink*_

He looked up from his phone to stare at Allison as she picked up her own phone, a huge smile forming on her lips as she read the sender. She quickly started to look around until her dark brown eyes locked with Mickeys' green if it was even possible her smile seemed to get even brighter. Her eyes then turned as she quickly sent off a reply and Mickeys' phone buzzed.

_From: Allison Beautiful Argent_

_Scott's dominating the field and we're winning! Are you coming over to join us?_

If it wasn't for the fact that she was praising his rival in love for being a good player, Mickey would have laughed at her comment but as it was he just smirked. He would have been really happy to go over and join her but he'd already made a promise to Stiles that he'd keep him company.

_To: Allison Beautiful Argent_

_Nah, promised Stiles to keep him company. I'll see ya maybe after the game?_

Sending the text he smiled sadly, his green eyes once again meeting the deep brown before he made his way over to Stiles who had his eyes fully focused on the game and didn't even notice Mickeys' approach.

''Hey man.'' Mickey greeted as he slumped down beside his friend who was visibly startled by the sudden greeting but he quickly relaxed.

''You're late.'' He stated but didn't seem to think much of it, Mickey had never been one to hurry for events other than sleep or maybe a date with the beautiful Allison Argent but that was something only he himself knew about. Mickey just nodded and made a small humming sound, his green eyes turned to the field his best friend Scott was dominating.

''Scott seems...scary today,'' Mickey concluded as he watched the players from the other team keep their distance from McCall who looked ready to rip someones' throat out, Mickey even noticed his friends' eyes changing to a glowing yellow before turning back to the normal brown color.

''It's because of the moon,'' Stiles explained the already obvious but Mickey wasn't about to point that out, more worried about his best friend wolfing out than the fact that Stiles was pointing out the obvious.

''Why doesn't he shoot?'' Mickey asked as he stared at Scott who was standing by the goal but didn't make the shot, it was a free goal so why didn't he just shoot?

''Come on, Scott...'' Stiles pleaded under his breath as he leaned forward, Mickey stayed still as he stared at Scott who finally seemed to snap out of whatever daze he'd found himself in. He shot and the ball hit the goal just as the end of the match was called and Beacon Hill came out as the winner. Both Mickey and Stiles stood together with the rest of the audience as Scott screamed loud in victory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Time To Come Clean**

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

''So, you and Scott's gonna go?'' Mickey asked rather absently as his green eyes scanned the corridor for either one of his best friends, they had class together so Mickey wanted to meet up with them before going there.

''I promised him I'd go, you're not jealous are you?'' Allison teased as she bumped her shoulder into Mickeys' making him chuckle, of course, he would get jealous when Allison went out with other guys who wasn't himself. Scott's his rival in love so him going out with Allison did Mickey no good, Mickey wanted the beautiful girl only for himself but of course, keeping her only to himself would make him no good.

''Nah, me and Stiles were planning on having a game night.'' It was the best excuse he could come up with and it was also true, Stiles hadn't been very happy when Scott told him that he was going on a date because Stiles is still very much single. Being the great friend Mickey was, he had brought up the idéa of a game night with pizza and all which took Stiles not even a second to accept.

''Seriously Mickey, me going out with Scott doesn't upset you even the slightest?'' Allison argued as she turned around to face him, stopping him from walking any further. His green eyes locking with her brown and he sighed, knowing that this was no time to lie to her as honesty always worked best.

''Of course, I mind you going out with Scott but that doesn't mean I will tell you not to, you're a free person and can do whatever you wanna do.'' Mickey hadn't meant to sound so whiny when he said it but really he sounded like a little kid, for his excuse he was really fighting himself to get that statement out without changing his mind. It was true, Allison was free to go out with whoever she wanted to go out with and Mickey had no rights to tell her not to.

''You're so sweet.'' Allison chuckled as she stepped closer to his chest, her hand gently cupping his left cheek as she ran her thumb over the soft skin under his green eyes. Mickey couldn't help the goofy smile that formed as she stood on her toes while gently leading his lips to her own, letting their lips meet in a short but gentle kiss before she leaned back down.

''And you're so damn beautiful.'' He mumbled as Allison turned around and before either one could react, Allison bumped right into a very familiar back of a person.

''I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention!'' Allison exclaimed as the person turned around to face her, Scott just looked at her as if he'd just seen a ghost. Mickey rolled his eyes as he walked up to the two and quickly picked up all the books Allison had managed to drop, he slowly pushed himself up as he handed the books back to the girl.

''You're okay?'' Scott breathed out in worry as he looked her over, Mickey stared at his friend with one raised eyebrow, that was such a lame excuse for looking her up. Why wouldn't Allison be okay?

''When my heart starts beating again, yeah.'' Allison joked as she took the books Mickey held out for her, giving him a grateful smile as she hugged them close to her chest. Both Mickey and Allison noticed Scott's stare as his eyes were locked on Allison. ''What?''

''I'm just happy to see you,'' Scott explained making Mikey roll his eyes, he didn't really know what had happened to Scott making him so worked up but he most likely would get his answers when he met up with Stiles.

''Students, this is your principal.'' The speakers suddenly spoke, or the principal spoke taking their attention. ''I know you're all wondering about the accident of last night in one of our busses. While the police try to determinate what happened, classes will proceed as usual. Thank you.''

''I'll see you at lunch.'' Allison smiled as she looked at Scott who seemed overwhelmed by her gesture.

''Yeah...'' Scott agreed, Mickey just smirked as he bumped his shoulder into his friends' to snap him out of his dreamy little world before he turned his green eyes to Allison.

''We'll save ya a seat.'' He promised before he pushed Scott towards the direction of their classroom, he didn't glance back to meet Allisons' eyes because if he did he wouldn't wanna go.

**CLASS ROOM**

''Maybe it was my blood.'' Scott suddenly said as he turned to face Stiles who was seated behind him, Mickey seated beside Stiles glance up with a raised eyebrow not really keeping up.

''Or animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something...'' Stiles threw out a guessing as he looked up from his notes, Mickey nodded in agreement but Scott looked like he didn't really get why he would have done such a thing.

''And did what?'' He questioned with a frown and Mickey swore his friends' question was genuine, sometimes he wondered just why his best friend had got bitten.

''Ate it.'' Mickey explained without really looking at his friends, his green eyes stuck on the damn chemistry notes in front of him. How could people even know such shit as chemistry?

''Raw?'' Scott asked in disbelief as he couldn't believe that such a thing could be done. Of course, Mickey thought the same but wolves do eat meat raw so why wouldn't werewolves?

''No, you cooked it in a little werewolf oven! I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything!'' Stiles suddenly exclaimed in a hushed tone and Mickey suddenly noticed how their teacher had turned around to face them, the mean teacher with his ugly hair and stupid glasses.

''Mister Stilinski!'' Harris called from the front to get their attention before he continued. ''If that's your idea of a quiet whisper, you mind want to keep your earphones out for a while. I think you and mister McCall would benefit for a little distance, yes?''.

''No...'' Stiles disagreed and Mickey was just happy that he hadn't been included, keeping his eyes on the stupid book had served him good this time. But their stupid ass teacher would have none of it as he pointed for both Stiles and Scott to change seats, one furthest away from the others.

''Let me know if the separation is too difficult...'' Stupid teacher mocked as Mickeys' two best friends picked up all their stuff and went over to their new benches all while Mickey stayed put, Stiles was still seated close by as he'd just moved to the bench behind Mickey. Scott, on the other hand, had been seated in the front, far away from Stiles and Mickey.

''Hey, I think they found something!'' The girl seated beside Scott suddenly exclaimed as she hurried to the window to look outside, Mickey shared a quick glance with Stiles before both quickly hurried to join her with the rest of their classmates. They watch as four men rolled out what seemed to be one of the bus drives towards an ambulance.

''That's not a rabbit...'' Mickey noted as he turned to look at his two friends, Scott met his eyes while Stiles just stared out the window at the scene outside. All jolting as the bus driver suddenly flew to a sitting position while letting out a horrible scream.

''This is good, this is good... He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that.'' Stiles tried to convince them all as Scott backed away from the window, Mickey stayed put with his green eyes staring at the scene outside but still listened in on his friends talk.

''Stiles... I did that.'' That did so not sound good, Mickey wanted to groan but held it back. He knew that his friends had kept something from him but this!? Had Scott finally gone and killed a person?

**SCHOOL CAFETERIA**

''But dreams aren't memories!'' Stiles stated in a quiet voice as he took the seat beside Mickey by the table, Scott taking the seat opposite Stiles.

''Then it wasn't a dream! Something happened last night and I don't know what...'' Scott argued as the two sat down, Mickey who'd finally got filled in on the events watched them curiously.

''What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?'' Stiles asked as if he himself didn't believe it and to be honest, neither did Mickey.

''Because, the night of the full moon, he wasn't changed, he was in total control! I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some total innocent guys...'' Scott explained quickly, voice filled with guilt. Stiles looked at him with a pointed look but it was Mickey who voiced what they both agreed on.

''You don't know that, it could have been anything.'' Mickey said sternly as he picked off the cucumber from his food, he hated the watery vegetable.

''I don't know it! I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel...'' Scott sounded so defeated that Mickey wasn't even happy at the news that Allison wouldn't go out with his love rival, sure they weren't actual rivals but Scott was still one of the Mickeys' best friends.

''No! You're not canceling, okay? You're not going to cancel your entire life!'' Stiles argued as he neither wanted Scott to just shut down because of the werewolf thingy happening to him.

''We'll figure it out,'' Mickey promised with a small smile just as Lydia took a seat beside Scott who looked visibly startled by her sudden appearance, why would someone like Lydia Martins want to sit with the geeks?

''Figure what out?'' She asked innocently as she put down her handbag, Mickey quickly lowered his head to not show the shit eating grin he got from watching his friends baffled expressions. They seriously looked exactly like two geeks getting into the inner circle, not to mention even more of the popular students suddenly appeared and took a seat by their table.

''Er... Homework.'' Was Scotts' great explanation while Stiles still seemed to have lost his tongue only getting out a small sound of agreement.

''Why is she sitting with us?'' Stiles whispered as he leaned closer to Mickey, the later just shrugged as he grabbed his apple and smiled as he noticed Allison entering the room. Her chocolate brown eyes meeting his green bringing a smile to her lips, he loved the fact that he had that effect on the girl.

''Hey.'' She greeted happily as she walked up to their table, Scott quickly noticed her and took his bag away from the seat beside him to offer her the chair. ''Thanks.''

''Had fun in class?'' Mickey asked as he took a bite of his apple noting that his green eyes almost matched the color of the apple in his hand, weird.

''As fun as you can have while sitting through an English class.'' Allison sighed making it clear that the lesson hadn't been very fun, Mickey chuckled at her clearly annoyed expression earning himself a teasing glare from the beautiful girl. ''You're a jerk,'' she noted with a smirk.

''So I've heard, it was some kind of an animal attack... Probably a cougar.'' Danny the ever so damn good looking gay guy started up the conversation, his statement grabbing all the attention.

''I heard it was a mountain lion.'' Jackson corrected as he was obviously right and Danny wrong, Mickey just snorted while the other seemed rather unimpressed.

''A cougar is a mountain lion.'' Mickey corrected earning himself weird looks from the others but he ignored them with a shrug, it was the truth.

''Who cares?'' Jackson tried to play it off as an attempt to not look stupid. ''It was probably a homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway.''.

''Actually, I just found out who it is, check it out.'' Stiles who had been fiddling with his phone suddenly said positioning his phone at an angle so everyone could see, a video of the news flashing over the screen.

Mickey stayed with his back resting comfortably against the back of his chair, one ear listening on what the reporter was speaking while his green eyes were stuck on the deep brown of Allisons' eyes. She was smiling at him which he returned, leaning forward so he could snatch a grape from her plate.

''Wait, I know this guy!'' Scott suddenly exclaimed taking their attention away from the phone, all eyes turned to Scott as they waited for him to explain what he knew.

**ARGENT'S HOUSE**

They were in Allisons' room, both lying in bed in each other's arms and just relaxed. Mickey knew they wouldn't get to spend the night together, Allison already had plans with Scott tonight and in many ways it hurt but he wouldn't voice his feelings. He'd promised himself from the beginning to do everything not to loose this beautiful girl, however much he hated it.

''Are you sure you're fine with this?'' She asked as she stood in front of her bedroom mirror, trying to figure out if her outfit really did go with her jacket.

He just shrugged from where he laid on the bed, eyes focused on his phone as he went through his Facebook page, ''What's there not to be okay with?''

''You're right,'' Allison mused as she turned around to show him her outfit, a brilliant smile forming on her lips as he approved of her outfit with a gentle smirk, ''He and I are just friends, nothing more.''

''You know he likes you,'' Mickey reminded her as she finally made her way towards the bed, letting him gently drag her into his embrace. He let his nose bury into her hair, breathing in the wonderful scent of flowers and strawberries.

She hesitated as she just laid there, head slowly turning so she could look him in the eyes, ''I'm going to tell him about us.''

Her words were final and however much Mickey wanted to be the one to come clean, he figured it wouldn't make much of a difference who told the poor guy. He held her closer, his pale green eyes drowning in the warmth of her own brown eyes. They both leaned forward, their lips almost touching.

''Bad timing?'' A female voice came from the doorway, startling the both of them. Mickey quickly turned his eyes towards the door but relaxed when he realized that it was just Lydia Martins, Allisons' best friend.

''Nah, I was just about to leave,'' He smirked as he kissed the top of Allisons' head before gently guiding her away from him so he could get off the bed, Lydia was looking at him with a teasing expression on her beautiful face as he walked up to her. He stopped right by her in the doorway before turning his pale green eyes back to Allison who was smiling at him, ''I'll see you tomorrow.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Meeting Hale**

**STILINSKI'S HOUSE**

Tapping, tapping and more tapping, Stiles really did nothing other than tapping away on his laptop. At least he hadn't done anything other than tapping on the computer since Mickey arrived an hour ago, they hadn't even spoken a word to each other as Mickey just walked in and took his place on his friends' bed. Hadn't spoken when Stiles suddenly got up and walked out the door just to come back minutes later with two plates filled with pizza slices, silently setting one down on the dirty blond teen's stomach before he got back to the computer. It was weird how Stiles had managed to keep quiet for so long.

''You should tell him.'' Stiles suddenly blurted out taking Mickey by surprise, he hadn't been prepared for such a comment.

He stared at his friend, Stiles eyes still on the computer screen but Mickey could see that his friend was waiting for a reaction. But what was he supposed to say, there was nothing left to say.

''She's telling him tonight.'' He admitted, absently wondering just how Stiles had figured out about Mickeys' and Allisons' relationship. He didn't give Stiles enough credits, the guy was a genius.

His friend remained silent but Mickey didn't miss the small cuss coming out of Stiles' mouth, that was a first even for Mickey. They both went quiet, none of them knowing what to say. Mickey had kind of betrayed Scott by not telling him about the relationship and honestly, he felt bad. It took quite a few minutes before Stiles spoke.

''He doesn't deserve to get his heart broken, not by his best mate.'' He lectured absently, his words hurting but Mickey could see the rightfulness in them.

''You think he'll forgive me?'' He asked as he pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket and pressed his thumb down on a random app, starting up Stick Hero.

''I don't know man, maybe he will hate you forever?'' Stiles thought out loud, his voice teasing as he glanced at Mickey who smirked at the words. Why did the stupid buzz cut haired guy need to be so damn sassy, always saying what's on his mind?

''You'll save me from his werewolf wrath?'' Mickey joked as he shot Stiles a fake pleading look, daring him to say they differ.

His friend just laughed, raising his hands up in surrender as he turned back to his laptop. Mickey chuckled proudly as he too went back to his own screen, he was doing pretty good with his game. They stayed like that for over an hour, going on their own business in a comfortable silence without a word spared between them. Well, they went by time like that until Stiles father, Sheriff Stilinksi stormed through the house while speaking intently on the phone while heading for the door. Mickey didn't catch what the man was saying but by the look on Stiles' face, the pale green-eyed teen knew it was time to head out.

**GAS STATION**

As Mickey had no thoughts in going along Stiles to see Scott, he wasn't even sure he would be able to face his friend at the moment. Mickey told Stiles to just drop him off by the gas station near his house. Stiles hadn't been sure about doing so but after a stern glare from the teens pales green eyes, he'd reluctantly turned into the parking lot of the gas station to let the other climb out.

''Thanks, man,'' Mickey said as he'd closed the door and leaned his upper body against the open car window, his eyes watching Stiles as the other teen seemed to have something on his mind but he remained quiet.

Of course, this whole situation with Allison was getting on Mickey relationship with both of his best friends, it had already gone so far as to Mickey not having spoken to Scott alone for some time. He was also aware of the fact that this whole thing was splitting Stiles in two, Mickey knew Stiles loved both Mickey and Scott equally and he would never be able to ever choose sides like Allison could.

''You know, you guys really need to just sit down and talk this out.'' Stiles suddenly said, his brows set in a frown while his eyes were staring right ahead into space. Mickey just nodded, pushing himself away from the car as he took a step back.

''Don't forget to send me the facts later.'' Was Mickeys only answer as he stuffed his hands down his hoodie pocket, sending his friend a small smile before he turned his back to the old blue jeep.

It was dark outside and if he would be honest, Mickey didn't want to go back home. He scanned the place until his pale green eyes landed on the Food Mart building just by the gas station, the lights in the building were still on so the teen guessed that it should still be open. So he changed his direction and headed towards the door of the building but when he got to the corner of the building, something stopped him from going any further. He frowned deeply before he heard the sound of a car driving into the lot, his eyes now watching the black colored car as it stopped by the gas pumps.

Out of the car came a tall raven haired man in a dark leather jacket, Mickey faintly remembered him as Derek Hale who'd been living in Beacon Hill since Mickey was still just a toddler. Not to mention he also knew Derek as the supposed evil alpha and murderer but those were just some small random details. Even so, Mickey brought his hood up and took an extra step back to let the shadows hide him from sight. Just in time too as more cars suddenly drove up and positioned themselves both in front and behind Derek's car.

''Argent?'' Mickey whispered in disbelief as he watched Chris Argent climb out from one of the cars, the man holding a superior smirk as his eyes stared Derek down but the later looked far from being afraid.

Apart from Argent, there were two more men and none of them looked very pleasant if going by their expressions, these men looked ready to kill. Mickey watched them closely from the corner of the store, his pale green eyes holding the same wary but yet curious looks as those of Derek.

''Nice ride.'' Chris suddenly commented as he walked up to Derek's' actually more than nice looking car, his words bringing all attention to himself. ''Black car though... Very hard to keep clean.'' He continued as he started polishing the surface of the car with his thumb.

Watching the scene go on, Mickey had kind of a twisted opinion on it all. Something wasn't right about all this and it was probably something Stiles had yet to tell him about, Mickey really hated when he wasn't updated on these things.

''I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance.'' Chris advice and finally stepped away from the car, ''When you have something that nice, you wanna take care of it, right?'' He said as he picked up a bucket of soap to clean the cars front window.

He was no cop but Mickey was pretty sure Christ wasn't just having a friendly conversation while happily cleaning Hales car, no Chris was being the bad cop during an interrogation but what was the crime?

''Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that, these days... Do you?'' Argent spoke while cleaning the car, in the end, his eyes turning to look at the still stone-faced but very visibly agitated raven-haired man. Mickey didn't know what was happening between the two, but he did see Chris staring down at Hales' clenched fists and then seemed pleased when the raven-haired man relaxed his hands.

''There we go...'' he said as if praising Hale for doing something good. ''Now you can actually look through your windshield now. That should make everything so much clearer''.

Well damn, Mickey hadn't known Chris Argent for very long but never had the thought of him being some kind of mafia guy. What next, Chris out selling drugs to bad people during nights and then some weapon-dealer? Mickey rolled his eyes at his own mind as he watched Chris turn back towards his own car, seemed the conversation was finally over.

''You forgot to check the oil,'' Derek commented in a sassy tone as if mocking the Argent to tell him that Hale didn't give a shit about what the older man said. His words only brought a huge pleased smirk on the Argents' lips.

''Check the man's oil.'' He commanded and one of the two men leaned against their car walked up to the expensive looking car and without hesitation, smacked the car window with a gun Mickey had failed to notice before.

''Looks good to me.'' The one who'd smashed the window said, pleased with his handiwork as he walked back to stand beside his friend.

That finally seemed to be the end of it as Chris just told Hale to drive safely before he got in his car and drove off with his men, Mickey watching them drive off from the shadows before turning his pale green eyes to stare at Hale. He wasn't really surprised when he found himself staring into Derek Hales own green eyes, the werewolf had probably noticed him the moment he stepped out of his car to fill the gas.

**HOSPITAL**

So after the whole awkward moment when Mickey realized he'd been found out, he'd been surprised when Hale did nothing but smirk at him which gave the pale green-eyed teen the courage to step out from the shadows. He didn't want to be nosy but Mickey hadn't had a choice but to ask what was going on between Hale and Argent, surprisingly Hale had given him an honest answer. Told him about the Argent's being a family of hunters, of course, Mickey had a hard time believing that as Allison Argent was friends with werewolf Scott McCall. There had been some arguing between the human and werewolf before Derek sighed and told Mickey to get in the car, said he would drive him home after he'd visited the hospital for some kind of business. That's their current location.

''Stay here and don't, don't touch anything,'' Derek commanded gruffly as he opened his door and climbed out of the car, Mickey stared at him until the raven-haired man turned around and stared right back. One eyebrow raised.

''Ya just gon' leave me here thinking I'm not gon' steal your car?'' Mickey asked in disbelief, his own eyebrows raised as he stared at the man.

The only answer he got was a small chuckle before Derek slammed the door close and walked away from the car, leaving Mickey all alone in the dark car. What a situation, alone in a strangers car. Mickey sighed and let his body relaxed into the car seat, his pale green eyes watching the radio as it played some boring old country song.

He'd been fiddling with his phone, mainly watching for a text from Allison telling him that she was home but it never came. So he shut his phone just as the door opened and Derek climbed back in the car, the raven-haired man looked a bit concerned but tried to smoother it as he noticed Mickey staring at him. When seeing Hale had noticed him, Mickey turned his eyes back to the road trying to act all uninterested in the matter.

''Where should I drop you off?'' the werewolf suddenly asked making Mickey realize that they hadn't actually decided on where he would get dropped off, he didn't even know where he would get accepted tonight.

With Stiles and Scott being out doing their own thing, Mickey didn't have many options left. He sighed as he admited defeat, there was only one place, ''My house is close to the old hamburger place, ya know it?''

''You sure?'' Derek asked looking at Mickey with a raised brow, the teen hated how the man seemed to be able to read him so easily.

''Yea, I haven't been home for some time,'' he shrugged out a reply, hoping to the gods above that his mother would be working.

The werewolf accepted and put the car in drive, they remained in a comfortable silence the whole ride.

**JAGGERS' HOUSE**

He watched as the fancy car drove away down the street, wiching he'd requested to be dropped by Stiles house. His mothers' car was parked in the driveway, the lights in the kitchen lit. She hadn't gone to sleep, he sighed. He held a slow pace all the way to the front door, hesitating before slowly opening it before stepping inside.

''Hello?'' his mothers lovely voice filled the air, it had once been the most soothing thing to him but had with the years turned into something that brought him stress.

He ignored her call as he made his way towards the stairs, stopping as he heard his mothers step following him. Her once and young face filled with tired wrinkles as she looked at the son, Mickey straightened his back, ''It's only one night, I'll be out by morning.''

''I don't want you to be out, I want you at home,'' she was frowning at him, hurt by her sons' blunt words.

''I don't wanna be home,'' he countered, her frown grew even deeper as she hugged her shirt closer to her petite frame.

It was always like this whenever he came home, his mother would ask him to move back home and Mickey would refuse before leaving the conversation. It had been years since mother and son spent a whole evening together, shared a meal.

''You need your family, it's not good for you to live like this,'' she tried to sound strict, like one of the teachers from school but it fell on dead ears as Mickey snorted.

''I don't need ya to fill my needs for family, I have my friends for that,'' he snarled before turning his back to his mother as he headed up the stairs, he didn't have the energy to have this conversation with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Because You Need Me**

**HIGH SCHOOL - CLASS ROOM**

Walking into the classroom, Mickey headed straight for his seat beside Stiles. Well usually he would have been seated beside Stiles but his buzz cut haired friend had still to arrive, the same could be said about Scott. Mickey didn't know if that would make this easier or harder, he hadn't spoken to Scott since like forever and a little more. He hadn't been able to talk to Allison that morning so he still didn't know how he'd reacted to the news, god he needed to talk to Allison soon.

''Hey dude.'' Stiles greeted as he entered the room, his greeting bringing the pale green-eyed teen out of his inner thoughts as he looked up to meet his friends face.

''Sup?'' He returned before his eyes fell on Scott, the guy didn't even look at Mickey as he walked past.

Luckily the bell rang and both Scott and Stiles sat down in their seats, Mickeys' eyes returned to his notebook as he wrote down some random 'good-to-know-words'. He's never understood just why you need to learn words when learning math but who was he to complain about it.

''If Derek isn't the Alpha if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?'' Stiles suddenly asked as he tapped Scotts' shoulder to get the other males attention, his question brought him Mickeys' attention as it was sure more interesting than math.

''I don't know.'' Scotts' replied after a few seconds of silence, even though he didn't really want to look but Mickey couldn't help but glance at his friend. Scott looked mighty puzzled in all this 'alpha puzzle.''

Going back to his book, Mickey watched Stiles in the back of his vision as his friend leaned back in his chair. Something in those liquid brown eyes told Mickey that Stiles wasn't done with his questioning and sure enough did he lean forward again.

''Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?'' Stiles asked.

''I don't know.'' Scott deadpanned.

The Sheriffs' son leaned back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh, ''Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?'' Came another question and he was back leaning forward. Mickey couldn't help the amused smirk that formed on his lips as he watched Scotts' expression.

''I don't know! Jeez.'' Scott exclaimed, his voice irritated and really loud so there was no surprise when the whole class glanced at him.

Now Mickey was no genius but he wasn't stupid and he had all rights to cuss when he glanced over at the test results in Stiles' hands, how the hell had he managed to get a darn A in math? Not to mention that superior smirk on Stiles faces helped none. He then glanced over at Scott...

''Dude, you need to study more.'' The words left the pale greened eyed teens lips before he could stop them. His comment did earn him a glare and Mickey put his hands up in surrender. ''Kidding.''.

''Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up.'' Stiles quickly put in before anything could escalate between his two friends, sending a quick glare at Mickey who just smirked before Stiles turned back to Scott, ''Do you want help studying?''.

''No. I can handle it.'' Scott replied and that's when Mickey stopped listening.

Instead of listening to his friend's conversation, Mickey turned his attention to his test results and could kind of say that they weren't all too bad. B+, close to an A. He takes back his complaints about Stiles results.

''...Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me.''.

He couldn't help but to snort at the last comment but then, Mickey wouldn't blame Stiles for being scared of the raven-haired werewolf who looked pretty scary. But well it was like with all dogs, give them some food and they will warm up to you.

**HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY**

It was pretty much the end of the day and Mickey headed down the hallway towards his locker, he was on the second floor so he would need to go down the stairs. It wouldn't be any problem if it wasn't for the couple occupying most of the space and to tell the truth, Mickey didn't think he would be able to get through their bubble to get them to move apart for him. So he was pretty much stuck on the second floor...

''Well, I - I mean, how much is "a little taste"?'' Allison asked, her voice careful so no one else would hear. It caused a smirk to form on his lips as he let himself lean back against the wall, arms folded in front of his chest.

''Oh, God. You really like him, don't you?'' Lydia exclaimed happily, Mickey chuckled at the words.

''Well - He's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan - no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But - Then I met him, and - He was different. I - I don't know. Can't explain it.'' Allison explained and Mickey just knew she was blushing, he couldn't help but find her adorable.

''I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine.'' Lydia explained and Mickey frowned, since when did Lydia Martins know such fancy words?

''What?'' Allison questioned, her voice a half chuckle and filled with amusement.

''I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?'' Lydia asked and Mickey had had about enough of the eavesdropping, he wanted to see his girl.

He not so gently pushed through the couple making out on the stairs, earning himself angry cussing from the couple as he walked down the stairs. Sure he'd known that Allison and Lydia were making their way up the stairs but what he hadn't counted on was just how fast he himself had been walking, he didn't even watch where he was going until he bumped right into someone.

''Ahh!'' That someone exclaimed as she nearly fell back down the stairs if not for Mickey catching hold of her arm, pulling her back up and instantly pulling her against his chest.

''Damn I'm really sorry, you alright?'' He asked hurriedly as he gently pulled her away from himself and fully let go when she stood firmly on her own.

In one way or the other, Mickey felt relieved when he noticed that it wasn't Allison but Lydia he'd walked into. The strawberry blond sending him a glare before flipping back her hair and straightening her clothes, he guessed she did so in an attempt to look unaffected by her near-death moment.

''I'm fine, you should watch where you're going next time.'' She calmly lectured before turning her back to him. Mickey just rolled his pale green eyes, he noticed Allison staring at him and he turned to give her a toothy grin.

She chuckled as she walked up to hug him and he instantly embraced her, breathing in her scent as he kissed her on the forehead. She wasn't pleased with that and instead leaned up so she could kiss him on the lips, it caused a chuckle to escape him as he obliged.

''I've missed you,'' She said as she finally let herself relax down to the ground, her warm brown eyes gazing into his pale green.

''How did it go, you know with Scott?'' He asked hesitantly, it wasn't really something he wanted to talk about first thing but he needed to know.

She bit at her lower lip, ''He was upset but said it was alright, I don't know.''

He watched her shrug before he leaned down to kiss away the frown from her brows, ''He's gonna be fine, just give him some time,'' He reassured her before Lydia cleared her throat.

''Are you two done with the PDA?'' She sassed as she once again flipped her hair, looking between the two lovebirds with a small smirk on her lips.

Chuckling, Mickey gently pushed Allison towards Lydia before fixing his bag on his shoulder, ''I'll see ya later,'' He promised.

**HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING**

It wasn't unusual for the parking lot to be noisy but the sound of annoyed car horns was what brought Mickeys' attention, his eyes scanning the parking lot until they landed on Stiles blue jeep standing in the middle of the small road. He couldn't see very well from where he was positioned at the school entrance but if his eyes were just the slightest sharp, Mickey saw no other then Derek Hale splayed in front of the jeep. Had Stiles ran over him with his car or something? Frowning he decided to head over to the scene.

''The one who shot you.'' He heard Scott state not so calmly and Mickey was slightly surprised that a bullet could do such damage to the werewolf. Didn't werewolves have like super healing powers or something?

He hurried his pace and came to stand beside Stiles. Pale green eyes staring down at the very pale, weak man seated on the ground. Mickey frowned and turned his gaze to Stiles who only shrugged, he had no clue what was wrong. The later rolled his eyes but stopped when Derek's eyes suddenly shifted from green to glowing icy blue.

''Eyy stop that dude, ya want the whole school knowing about ya werewolves?'' Mickey exclaimed in a hushed voice while glaring down at Derek who more than happily returned it

''I'm trying to tell you, I can't!'' Derek growled between clenched teeth, luckily still normal human teeth and his eyes blinked back to their normal color.

This surely was one weird scene, Mickey didn't know what to do and all the car horns were driving him crazy. They needed to get Derek out of the way and go somewhere where they could help him.

''Help me to put him in your car,'' Mickey muttered after some thinking, he could see the disbelief in Stiles' eyes as the pale green-eyed teen motioned towards his blue jeep.

Regardless of what he was thinking about the whole thing, both Scott and Stiles quickly helped with getting the man into Stiles blue jeep. Mickey was just about to take a step back when Stiles sent him a stern look, one telling the dirty blond to come with or get his favorite shirt burnt to ashes. So, of course, Mickey didn't hesitate to get in the car, taking the backseat.

''I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used,'' Derek ordered Scott who had positioned himself with his elbows resting on the open car window, Scott just rolled his eyes in clear frustration.

''How the hell am I supposed to do that?'' He exclaimed while raising his hands in the air, Mickey finally really realized just how bad these two worked together.

''She's an Argent. She's with them.'' Derek calmly explained and Mickey winced, it hurt to know his girlfriend actually was his friends enemy.

''Why should I help you?'' Scott questioned, his eyes never leaving those of Derek and Mickey just wanted to roll his eyes at the two.

''Because you need me.'' Was Derek's' only and short reply. Mickey sighed as he watched the blood slowly dripping from Derek's hand, there's seemed to be more to it then the eye could see.

''I don't wanna break yer lil' drama or something but can we just hurry up?'' Mickey asked as he turned his eyes away from the blood to shoot a look at the other three.

''Because you need me.'' Scott finally gave in as Stiles got in behind the wheel muttering, '' I hate you for this so much.'' as they drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Compromise**

**ARGENT'S HOUSE - OUTSIDE**

Waiting for Scott to get the bullet from the Argent's house had been taking too long and the bickering between Stiles and Derek had gotten worse by the second. Mickey didn't have any problems with listening to the two as they fought about whether to cut off Derek's arm, all while waiting for Scott to come with the bullet. But Stiles had been close to a breakdown from all his frustration, Mickey hadn't hesitated when his friend ordered him to go get Scott. Now he mostly just wondered why they'd sent Scott there, to begin with, wouldn't it have been faster if Mickey went?

''Maybe he's yet to give up on her,'' He muttered as he walked up to the door and brought his thumb down on the doorbell, he could hear the ringing from inside the house followed by muffled voices.

Stuffing his hands down his jean pockets, Mickey leaned his back against the wall beside the door while waiting for someone to open the door. His pale green eyes landed on the shadows coming from the nearby window, faintly remembering it belonging to the kitchen. He really started to question just how serious Scott was about saving Dereks' life, maybe getting a chance with Allison was much more important.

''Mickey?'' The familiar voice came from the door, breaking Mickey out of his thoughts as he turned his eyes to look at the man.

Chris Argent was standing in the open doorway looking at the teenage boy with a raised eyebrow, an amused smirk stretching his lips. Mickey rolled his eyes at the mans' amusement before he gently nodded his head in a polite greeting.

''Mr. Argent, Scott's still here right?'' Mickey asked and did so just when Scott's voice could be heard coming from the kitchen, that confirmed it all. He sighed.

''He is, we're having dinner. Would you like to join us?'' Chris asked, that stupid sadist smirk still on his lips as he knew exactly what spot he was putting Mickey in.

''You're a mean man, ya know that right?'' Mickey said with his own amused smirk, slowly shaking his head in disbelief at the evil man standing in front of him. ''But no, I'm in a tight spot and I really need Scott to come with me.'' He explained after a few seconds of silence.

The man studied him critically for a minute but in the end nodded. Mickey let out a long relieved sigh as Chris disappeared back into the house and towards the kitchen, most likely going to get Scott. Sure enough, two minutes later did the dark haired puppy werewolf appear from the kitchen. With Allison beside him.

''Hey dude,'' Scott greeted hesitantly as he looked at Mickey with a worried gaze, seemed like not just the hunters were making him uneasy.

But it wasn't really Scott that Mickey was paying attention to, no his attention was taken by one wonderfully beautiful girl staring right back at him. He gave her a gentle smile which she eagerly returned before Mickey turned his attention back to Scott, the guy hadn't missed their little moment.

''You need to get to Stiles, the guy's on his way to a fricking mental breakdown over there,'' Mickey explained in a quick voice trying to not give details away to the hunters, blaming Stiles was the easiest lie to put on the table.

Nodding his head quickly, Scott raced down the stairs and jumped on his bike. He was gone in a second and Mickey was about to follow him when Allison stopped him, her hand gripping the sleeve of his green hoodie to stop him from walking away. He turned to face her, eyebrow raised as his pale green eyes met with her chocolate brown.

''Stay.'' Allison deadpanned, Mickey didn't know what to say so he snorted. ''I'm serious Mickey.'' She said sternly and refused to let go of his sleeve when he tried to pull away, this put a smirk on his lips.

Sure he wanted to stay but Derek was dying over at the veterinary clinic, it would feel weird if the guy actually died while Mickey was making out with his super hot girlfriend.

''I love you.'' The words left her lips so suddenly that Mickeys' only reaction was to blink at her, was that her way to get him to stay? How could he refuse her? He wanted to stay but couldn't, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

''I need to go,'' He sighed, his face only inches from her own as he stared into her eyes.

He knew he was making her sad but he didn't have a choice. He was fully aware of the shivers running down her spine, saw the want in her eyes as she waited for Mickey to make a move. He chuckled as he cupped her cheeks before leaning down, letting their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

''I'll let it go this time if you promise to come back as soon as you're done,'' She sighed defeated but Mickey didn't miss the teasing smile on her beautifully plump lips as she looked up at him.

''I promise.''

He pushed himself off the wall, turned away from the beautiful girl and left before he would be able to change his mind.

**ROAD TOWARDS ... ?**

God did he sometimes wich that he too had been bitten by that werewolf alpha, just to get that super speed so he wouldn't have to walk everywhere in the slow pace his legs took him forward with. Neither had he any car he could drive, not even a bike. No only moving thing Mickey Jagger owned was two slow going legs, neither used to or wanting to move any faster than the slow pace he currently walked with.

It was rather dark outside, the sky a dark blue with hundreds of stars shining as bright little dots all over in no actual pattern. The moon was also there to light up the dark, formed as something a little more than a half watermelon. It was also spookily quiet out, the only sound being that of Mickeys' feet shuffling through the leaves that had fallen down on the pavement from the huge trees growing all over the dark forest. Well, there also was that very weird sound coming from inside the forest, the sound reminding Mickey of a dog running around in the leaves.

''New plan,'' Mickey muttered as he changed direction away from the clinic as he decided to just head back to Derek's place and wait for the werewolf to come back, he figured after getting the bullet from Scott, Derek would no longer have a problem with healing.

So he hurried back towards the old house, all the while hearing the sounds of the 'dog' running around in circles around him but never showed itself. The creature kept itself hidden in the shadows of the dark forest, but Mickey was sure that it was close. His pale green eyes searched his surroundings but because of the darkness he couldn't see much, but he did catch a glimpse of two red eyes watching him from a small distance away. His mind supplied him with the word 'alpha', his whole body running cold from the word. He quickly quickened his pace, knew it would do him no good but the faster he got to the house the better.

What adrenalin can do to you, Mickey had never known his feet could move that quickly as he came to a jog, half running down the road. His hood over his head, pale green eyes on high alert as he searched for the alphas location. He was so caught up in his search for the alpha that he hadn't noticed the car coming up from behind, only noticing it when his name was called. Mickey flinched, almost tripping over a stray stone before he finally spun around to face the driver.

''Derek! You're alright?'' He breathed in disbelief, his luck was truly on his side this time.

The raven-haired man just nodded, looking the teen over with a frown. Mickey knew that it was no idea to hide it if he couldn't see it on the teens' expression, Derek could most likely smell Mickeys' fear. But luckily Derek didn't ask about it.

''Want a ride?'' He asked and Mickey didn't hesitate to get the door open and jump into the car, slumping down low on the seat as he tried to get his breath in order.

He could feel Dereks' eyes on him but said nothing, the man didn't ask so Mickey felt no need in explaining because Derek most likely already knew the answer. So instead of asking, Derek turned his eyes back to the road and started up the car. Driving him back to his house, until Mickey spoke up and they changed direction towards the Stilinski house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - You Find Me Attractive?**

**STILINSKIS' HOUSE**

Spread out on his best friends bed, Mickey yawned as he sent yet another cheesy text to Allison. He felt like a love-struck idiot but who was there to judge him? Stiles was seated by his desk googeling about the alpha, anything they could use to keep Scott from getting used as a killing machine. They hadn't spoken much since Mickey got dropped of by Derek, he'd just entered the house and took his place on the bed.

It was always like that between the two, Stiles kept to his thing and Mickey to his. The hyper spasm weirdly enough managing to keep calm whenver he spent time with the blond, Mickey didn't complain as he liked the calm silence air.

''Have you talked to Scott?'' Stiles finally asked the question he'd been thinking about ever since Mickey entered his room, it made the later roll his eyes over how long it had taken Stiles to speak up.

''There's nothing to talk about,'' he muttered as he read the short reply he'd gotten from Allison, she was getting ready for bed. So he sent her a goodnight text before letting the phone slump down onto his chest, his pale green eyes staring blankly at the roof.

''You sure? Cus' I haven't seen you two talk much these days,'' Stiles said, careful not to put any heat in the words. They both knew that the ever growing gap between Mickey and Scott was all on Mickey, because he wasn't man enough to speak to his friend.

He hesitated before letting his eyes find his friend, Stiles wasn't paying him any mind as he kept his eyes on the computer screen, ''He hates me, right?''

''He doesn't hate you,'' Stiles reassured with a sigh, turning around so he could face the other male, ''He just kind of feel betrayed that you didn't tell him.''

It stung but Mickey knew that he didn't have any reason to feel down over it, he'd caused this and he would have to own up to it, ''I deserve it, I'll talk to him as soon as the time comes.''

''Don't let this go on for too long,'' Stiles set him with a hard look, not wanting to deal with his friends bullshit when a killer alpha was on the loose.

''I promise,'' Mickey said with arms raised in surrender, his stomach clenched at the thought of the conversation that needed to be had.

**HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM**

Seated in one of the most boring classes of the day, Mickey's eyes were glued to his best friends book as the buzz cut haired teen was practically coloring the whole book yellow. He also noted that Scott had still to arrive to class, noted that the dude who actually needed to go to class was absent.

''Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment.'' Harris, the meanest teacher in the whole world said as he walked down the rows of desks before stopping at Mickey and Stiles table. Positioning his hands on his hips as he looked down at the teen coloring his book yellow, then turned his gaze to the other teen who now was going through pages in an all too fast pace to be possible to actually take in the text, ''Has anyone seen Scott McCall?''.

No one answered and no one needed to either as Harris attention turned to a very pale looking Jackson who arrived late to class, Mickey stopped going through the pages to look at Stiles. The later looking at Jackson as if the guy was a living corpse.

''Scott's skipping class, isn't he?'' Mickey whispered to his friend who sent him a hesitant smile, shrugging his shoulder.

''Probably, I haven't been able to get a hold of him since last night,'' Stiles said as he turned back to coloring his book.

''Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book.'' Harris said from the front of the classroom, his back to the students but still speaking to them. Mickey guessed being a teacher came with the benefits that you could be rude without getting in trouble.

''Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?'' Stiles asked the teen seated at the desk in front of them, totally ignoring the pointed look he got from Harris.

''No.'' Danny deadpanned, Mickey snorted but shut up when Stiles sent him a glare.

''Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?'' Stiles asked and Danny sighed before answering.

''No.''

''Can I ask you another question?'' Stiles asked after a few seconds of silence.

''Answer's still no,'' Danny said as he glanced backward at Stiles.

''Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?'' Stiles asked and Mickey noticed the slightly hurt look in Danny's eyes.

''He wouldn't - tell me,'' Danny explained as he went back to his book but Stiles wasn't done with his questions.

''But he's your best friend,'' Stiles said earning himself a hard punch on the arm from Mickey for being so darn blunt about it, not that Stiles cared. ''One more question.'' He said.

''What?'' Danny exclaimed in a low voice, really sounding fed up with all the questions.

''Do you find me attractive?'' This time Mickey couldn't hold himself back, he laughed out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - You're Mine**

**HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING **

Seated on the front stairs in front of the school building, Mickey waited for his mother to arrive so he could head over to Allisons' place. He didn't have a grade below C in chemistry so there was no reason for him to be in school at such an hour, but his mother had been very stern when telling him to show up for a talk after the meeting. So he'd gone to school, in the dark and all just to have a chat with the woman.

''Mickey?'' A familiar, gentle female voice spoke from below the stairs bringing his attention to herself.

He found himself staring down at no other than his most favorite woman in the very whole world, Melissa McCall the greatest woman on earth. He smiled down at her before pushing himself off the stairs to pull her into a hug.

''Oh I see you've missed me.'' The woman teased as she returned the hug before pulling away, a bright smile on her lips as she stared into the teens pale green eyes that shone with the same amount of happiness.

''You bet I have! Haven't seen ya in such a long time.'' Mickey said as he shifted leg to lean on, hands now stuffed deep into the pocket of his hoodie.

''I don't suppose you've seen Scott?'' Melissa suddenly asked, her expression going from happy to worried and also a bit of irritation. But Mickey only shook his head.

''Can't say I have...'' He trailed off as his eyes caught sight of Allison's parents as they walked out of the school building, Melissa followed his line of vision and also found herself staring at the two parents.

While Mickey just greeted them with a nod from a good distance, Melissa stormed past him and headed for the two parents. Knowing what would happen, Mickey made a point of ignoring them as he instead looked around the parking lot where he saw Allison and Scott just arriving in Allison's car. Meeting eyes with Scott, Mickey raised his eyebrow in confusion before flicking his eyes towards the others mother. He didn't need to hear to know that his friend had let out the most of pained groan, Scott was in so deep of trouble and most likely so was Allison. He turned to smile at her which she returned before her attention turned to her parents.

''My daughter - is right there.'' He heard Chris say from behind before Melissa suddenly stormed past, her stormy eyes set on her son who'd gotten out of the car standing beside Allison. Both of them looking guilty and kind of embarrassed.

''Where exactly have you been?'' Melissa questioned her son who sighed before trying to come up with a good excuse.

''Nowhere, mom.'' Was the best he came up with, Mickey just smirked as he slowly headed down the stairs. He wanted to talk to Allison, he's missed her soft hugs.

''Nowhere, meaning not at school.'' Melissa lectured irritably as her eyes went back and forth between the two teens.

''Kinda,'' Scott said from lack of any good arguments, like what do you really say when your mother catch you skipping school?

''It's not his fault. It's my birthday, and we were -'' Allison came to his defense but was cut off by her father as he came up to them.

''Allison. In the car.'' He commanded in a stern voice and Mickey was about to jump in saying he needed to speak with Allison if just for a moment, he surely hoped that Chris would let him but had no high hopes.

But he didn't get to do it before a woman screamed and people suddenly started running around wildly across the parking lot, Mickey's eyes instantly went to the ground as he searched for anything that could resemble the alpha. But he saw nothing other then scared, panicked people running for their cars or just running to get away from the danger running around in the shadows of the cars. He then turned to look at Scott but the puppy wolf seemed as clueless himself, nothing to help there. So he headed towards the cars his eyes catching sight of a blurry shadow running past the cars just a few meters from where he stood, but wasn't that thing too small to be the alpha?

He heard someone opening a car door and glanced behind him to see Chris now armed with a handgun, he raised an eyebrow at the man who just looked at him with a blank look before walking away to find the creature lurking in the shadows. Mickey would have followed him if it wasn't for the car which suddenly started backing straight towards him, he didn't get enough time to react as the car suddenly slammed into him. He hit the ground hard as he let out a groan, it hurt.

''Are you alright?'' A woman sobbed as she leaned down to help him up but Mickey just smiled and waved her off, he wasn't that hurt.

''I'm alright ma'am.'' He reassured her as he got up on his feet and moved out of the way so she could back her car away.

He was about to turn around when bullets ripped through the air and everything stopped, the panic disappeared as the danger was now dead. Mickey watched as people started to group around the dead animal and with his curiosity taking over, Mickey hurried to see what had caused such an uproar. Indeed it was a mountain lion but wasn't that ironic?

Looking behind himself and away from the crowd of people, Mickey's pale green eyes caught sight of Allison standing all alone with her back against one of the pillars of the school building. The look on her face made his heart clench, he sighed before heading over to her.

''You alright?'' He asked as he reached her, his eyes scanning her for any injuries.

''I'm fine, you're bleeding!'' Allison exclaimed as she stared at his arm, confused Mickey looked down and noticed blood dripping from his injured hand.

''Seems they finally got the mountain lion terrorizing the town.'' He joked about earning himself a chuckle from the beautiful girl but she quickly turned serious as she noticed what he was trying to do.

''We need to get you to a hospital,'' She spoke in a no-nonsense tone and Mickey winced, he hated hospitals and was pretty sure that it was just a bad scratch that would heal in no time.

''It'll heal,'' He tried to reassure her, his hands going to the back of his head as he sheepishly ruffled his hair. She just looked unimpressed but he changed the subject, ''What were you doing with Scott?''

His question seemed to have taken her off guard as she just blinked at him, unsure what to answer before a smile formed on her lips, ''We were just hanging out, he wanted to do something nice for my birthday.''

''I thought he'd let you go.'' He frowned in all honesty, his eyes never leaving those beautiful brown orbs of the towns most amazing girl who was actually smiling at his stupid ass jealousy. ''I hope he ain't stepping over any boundaries.''

He really had to stop reading all those cheap romance novels before he turned crazy, he really sounded like some stupid male protagonist in a Romeo and Juliette story. But it seemed to work because Allison was giggling, no she was actually fully laughing at his misery. But she wasn't laughing to be mean but because Mickey too was laughing at himself and at how stupid the whole thing had turned. But like all good times, it turned back to all serious mood.

''You know I'm with you, right?'' Allison sounded so genuine when saying it but Mickey couldn't help the sad smile on his lips, it wasn't fair towards Scott that Mickey doubted him.

''I know, it's just scary,'' He admitted with the biggest grin on his face before suddenly leaning in closer to the girl's ear. ''I can't let him think he's got a chance.''

His words cut straight to the girl's heart which brought so much blood to the poor girls' cheeks that she reminded Mickey of tomato, he didn't even feel the half-hearted punch she gave his shoulder as he straightened up. He smiled and Allison also smiled before he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to his chest.

''Also, happy birthday.'' He mumbled into the top of her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Family History**

**ARGENT'S HOUSE**

He was seated on the sofa in the living room, listening to Allisons' cooking something in the kitchen. She'd banned him from the kitchen as she wanted to surprise him with lunch, so he'd been pushed down onto the sofa in wait for the meal to arrive. The door suddenly opened causing him to look up from his phone, giving a curt nod towards Chris as the man entered his home. The man returned the greeting before making his way into the kitchen to greet his daughter.

The young male didn't know what to really think of the hunter, they weren't exactly on the same side but yet Argent had done nothing towards the teen for him to feel ill towards him. It was strained on some parts but the air between the two was mostly at ease, Mickey hadn't expected it going by the history between the Argents and Jaggers.

''I saw your mother in the grocery store, how is she?'' the hunter suddenly asked causing Mickey to choke on air, his pale green eyes staring at the older man in surprise.

He cleared his throat, ''She's doin' as good as she can be, losing dad took hard on her.''

''They didn't keep in contact?'' the hunter asked but Mickey could see right through him, he wouldn't get any information out of the young male.

''Of course, they didn't,'' Mickey said while rolling his eyes, ''Why? Your father and sister getting desperate out there, losing track?''

The hunter looked at the teen before glancing towards the kitchen, a complicated look on his face, ''You should have gone with him.''

''You know what I would have become if I did, death follows my father,'' Mickey returned his eyes to his phone, flicking his hand to indicate the arrival of his beautiful girlfriend.

''Anything wrong?'' she asked as she entered the room with to plates filled with a delicious looking chicken salad, Chris grunted out a no before kissing his daughter head as he left the room.

Smiling as he gripped her wrist to drag her down beside him, Mickey hugged her to his chest, ''The food looks great.''

**STILINSKI'S HOUSE**

It was kind of an unusual thing to see the buzz cut haired teen so agitated, almost looking kind of nervous as he fiddled with everything he could find. He'd been like that ever since his father had been taken to the hospital for an accident at the school when the mountain lion attacked, seems like Mickey wasn't the only one getting into an accident in the chaos.

But as his father was currently at the hospital resting up, Mickey stayed at Stiles place to keep his friend company. Not that he did much, just laid on the bed trying to get up his Stick Hero points while listening to Stiles tapping away on his computer. The later seemed ready to break the thing between sighing, grumbling and muttering all kinds of cussings. It wasn't very fun to be around but Mickey had decided that he would be there for his best friend, he hadn't really seen the guy in a while since things had been going so good between him and Allison.

''Sure ya don't wanna head to the hospital?'' Mickey asked for the third time in just half an hour, his pale green eyes never leaving the game as he waited for Stiles to give him a reaction.

He didn't like the way Stiles seemed to ignore him, how his friend didn't seem coherent to anything while he took out his frustration on the poor laptop. So whichever reaction he could get, anger, laugh, a punch in the face. Mickey would gladly take it, just as long as Stiles got his head back in the world.

''Can you stop asking me that?'' Stiles growled in frustration as he spun his chair around to glare at the dirty blond haired teen laying calmly on his bed, Mickey didn't even react to the sudden bad mood directed at him.

''Wanna order something to eat?'' He asked instead, ignoring his friends glare as he proceeded to search his phone for some good restaurant that would deliver food.

Sighing Stiles finally let out a much-tried chuckle, his hand rubbing the top of his head as the frustration left him in waves. Being mad at someone who clearly ignored your anger wasn't easy, didn't help when Mickey had nothing that could really anger Stiles. So there was nothing left to keep the frustration, so it flew away.

''Pizza.'' He finally said and Mickey smirked, pressing down to call the number.

**HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY **

He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that but it was partly not possible not to laugh at the scene going on in front of him, Mickey found it very much amusing watching Scott trying to 'stay away' from people.

''Stay away from Allison.'' He repeated over and over as he headed up the stairs towards the second floor but abruptly stopped and turned right back down as Allison walked down the stairs, ''Stay away from Allison. Must stay away from Allison. Just stay away from Allison.''

He went on and on as he headed towards the opposite direction of that of Allison but doing so got him other problems as Jackson suddenly walked out of one of the classrooms.

''Stay away from Jackson. Just stay away from Jackson.'' Scott started as he quickly turned towards a new direction which would take him away from the guy he didn't want to see, but then.

''Hey, Scott.'' Greeted no other than the strawberry blond hottie Lydia Martins, it was the last straw.

''Oh, come on!'' Scott exclaimed as he once again was forced to change direction.

All through this, Mickey stood by his locker trying not to laugh at his friends' misery. He chuckled lightly as he shook his head before looking towards the direction Allison had disappeared, he remembered they had the same class. So headed in the same direction in hope to catch up with her.

**HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM **

He didn't get a hold of her before class but walking through the door to the classroom, it took him only a second to locate the beautiful girl as she was seated in the back with her nose in a history book.

''Hey there.'' He greeted as he put his book down beside her and sat down, a smile on his lips as she looked up at him in delight.

''Mickey! I didn't see you this morning.'' Allison said as she put her book down on the desk so she could focus on the conversation.

He glanced at her before nodding towards the books which made her chuckle before she handed one of them over for him to look at, his brows furrowed as he read the text and the pictures wondering why the girl was reading about such things.

''I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history,'' Allison explained as she noticed the totally clueless look on Mickey's face, changing pages he saw a picture of a really scary black, creature that he supposed to be a werewolf.

''So...'' He trailed off trying to come up with something to say, Allison, getting knowledge about her family's hunter business didn't fit good with the blond. ''You find anything useful?''

To that Allison's smile turned into a mysterious smirk, she held out her hand and Mickey handed the book back and she quickly looked through the pages for one in particular.

''The beast of Gevaudan. Listen. "A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it." She read from the text, Mickey put his elbow on the table so he could rest his chin on his palm.

''Mmhmm.'' He hummed for her to continue.

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan. Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of a hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid.'' Allison read and this time, Mickey put his hand up for her to stop.

''Mesonychid?'' He questioned, Allison just waved him off with a teasing smile.

''While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shapeshift into a man-eating monster. But what's true makes this all interesting is this.'' She said as she scanned the text to find what she was looking for and then red. ''It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name was Argent.''

At the end of her reading, Mickey was staring at her with puzzled eyes. He didn't like how far she'd come in finding out about her family's secret business, he wouldn't want to be there when she found out everything that had been kept from her.

''I don't get it, your ancestors killed a famous man-eating beast?'' He questioned while trying to play as dumb as he possibly could on the subject.

''Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?'' Allison asked as she turned the book around for Mickey to see the picture, the picture of the black alpha werewolf standing in a pile of dead bodies.

''Looks like a scary big black wolf?'' He answered almost like a question, lucky for him he didn't need to answer it any better as the teacher walked into the room and class began.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Time**

**HIGH SCHOOL - LACROSSE FIELD **

''Okay. Now - put this on.'' Stiles said as he handed Scott a weirdly looking strap which the latter accepted with a skeptic look.

''Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?'' Scott asked as he looked at the heart monitor in his hand, Mickey raised his brows as he glanced at Stiles with a curious look.

''You stole it?'' He asked getting a dismissive hand gesture in return.

''Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day.'' Stiles explained as he turned back towards Scott who looked like the whole idea made him uneasy.

''Isn't that coach's phone?'' Scott asked as he looked down on the phone in Stiles' hand, Mickey also looked at the phone before raising an eyebrow, that surely wasn't Stiles phone.

''That, I stole.'' The buzzcut haired teen confessed making Mickey snort before turning his attention down to his own phone which was blinking to get his attention, he'd gotten a new message from no other than Allison the most beautiful Argent.

Ignoring his two stupid friends as they continued discussing Stiles plan, Mickey stepped away to the side. They hadn't had much time to spend together the last few days and Allison wanted that to change, of course, Mickey wouldn't mind the slightest. He always loved spending time with a beautiful girl.

He quickly sent her a promise to head over after school before he turned back to his friends, he didn't want to miss what Stiles had planned out to help Scott to gain control over his new powers.

''Aah! Son of a bitch!'' He heard Scott curse, the highly painful cry made the green-eyed teen look towards the direction of his friends. He couldn't help the shit eating grin forming on his face as he saw Scott squirm in pain, teeth clenched hard as he tried not to fall over.

''Your aim's improving, Stiles.'' He called to them and smirked as Stiles twirled the lacrosse stick around proudly while looking at Scott, their puppy had a sulky look on his pain-stricken face.

''Wonder why.'' Muttered Scott through clenched teeth, Stiles just told him to shut up and not to get angry causing Scott to whine, ''I'm not getting angry.''

After a few more well-aimed hits, Scott fell to his knees. Mickey frowned as he watched his friends labored breathing as the werewolf tried to keep his anger under control, Stiles was on his knees by the shuffle bag watching the heart monitor on the phone. He sent worried glances towards Scott and glanced back to the phone's screen.

''Scott?'' Mickey called as he slowly made his way over to his friend who looked to be in pain from suppressing the wolf in him, the silver tape which Stiles had used to bind the werewolves hands had been broken.

''Scott, you started to change,'' Stiles said as he touched Scott's shoulder, the later now calm as he rolled over to his side while trying to get his breathing back to normal.

''From anger. But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt.'' Scott explained between heavy breaths, Mickey even though not on the greatest terms with his friend couldn't help but feel sorry for Scott who looked to be in so much pain after having suppressed the wolf.

''Then Derek's right, it is the anger,'' Mickey muttered as he leaned back to give Scott some well-needed space to breathe.

''I can't be around Allison,'' Scott said in defeat, for the curly haired teen to stay away from Allison more then a day was beyond Mickey.

''Just because she makes you happy?'' Stiles asked, not really understanding what the problem was. He shot a worried glance up at Mickey who shrugged, he was already getting used to Scott sucking up to his girlfriend.

''No, because she makes me weak.'' Scott corrected making Mickey snort, how would a girl who stopped him from changing suddenly make him weak? Wasn't it good that she could help him suppress the wolf?

Most would dream fo such an awesome anchor but Scott would learn in time that he wouldn't need an anchor, Mickey was sure of it.

**HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY **

He'd just gotten his stuff from his locker when he headed down the hallway to find his friends, his nose close to his phone screen as he played Angry Birds. He sucked at the game but would do whatever to pass the time in the shortest way but thanks to this he almost stepped down on the most beautiful girl on earth, well he did step on her but the one getting hurt was himself.

''Shit!'' Mickey cursed as he rubbed his now sore shoulder who'd taken the worse of the blow as he fell to the hard floor, his legs still laying over the girls' lap as his stomach laid flat to the floor.

''Are you alright!?'' Allison exclaimed bringing the green-eyed teen back to reality. He swung his body around faster then he thought was humanly possible, his pale eyes meeting with those beautiful deep brown he'd always loved so much and he found himself smiling.

''Never been better.'' Was his reply, he regretted it the moment the words left his lips but Allison seemed to find them very much amusing. She chuckled lightly as she helped him to gather his stuff and that's when Mickey noticed the other person seated against the lockers, more like he met eyes with the person.

He didn't really know how to react to the person in front of him, to be quite frank it looked more like a zombie than a human. Jackson looked like pure hell like he sold the butter but then lost all the money. No, more like he'd been through hell and back. His eyes were blank, deep dark bags framing his usually alive eyes. His face pale as the snow and his stance all sluggish.

''Ya alright there man?'' Mickey asked without thinking since when did Mickey care about Jacksons' health?

But he didn't get a response as Jackson totally ignored him in favor of looking at Allison who seemed uncomfortable under the sick teens face.

''So - what are you reading?'' He asked him while leaning close to her face, that was the last step and -Jackson had gone too far for Mickeys' liking.

''Well this has been a fun meeting but I'm afraid I will have to cut this conversation short in favor of us getting to class,'' Mickey mumbled as he grabbed hold of Allisons' hand and quickly pulled her to her feet, smiling as she changed their hold so their fingers were intertwined while he led her towards their next class.

**HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM **

As they came to the classroom, Mickey smiled as he gently let go of her hand and put his hand on her lower back to guide her through the doorway in front of him. Allison just chuckled as she looked back at him over her shoulder, a goofy smile on her lips as she turned her attention forward to find herself a seat. She took the empty seat behind Scott while Mickey took the seat to the right side of Stiles.

''Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading.'' Almost half the class raised their hands. ''Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh – McCall.'' The coach said before looking straight at Scott who looked like he wanted to hide in a hole on the moon and never come back up.

''What?'' The curly haired teen questioned.

''The reading.'' And they were on.

Not seeing a reason to why he should be listening to the coach bully his friend, Mickey turned his attention to his phone as he tried to get his score back up on Angry Birds which he'd lost during the fall to the ground in the hallway, he also noticed that he had a missed call from his mother but also a text. A family friend had texted about his father, things were getting troublesome and it was time to prepare for an incoming storm.

**HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING **

Looking back on it all Mickey had no idea how he'd come to be in this situation, how he'd come to be in Derek's car as it turned into the parking lot of the pale green eyed teens school. Not to mention Scott's boss was lying unconscious in the back seat, what the hell had he been missing out on?

He'd been on his way over to Allisons' house when Derek suddenly pulled up next to him yelling for Mickey to get in the black Camaro. Being confused by the urgent tone in the older voice, Mickey had done as told and gotten into the car. He'd just glanced at Deaton before turning his gaze to Derek, a silent question asked with a silent answer told. Mickey had rolled his eyes before leaning forward and changing the radio station.

So now, not knowing a single thing, Mickey was positioned with his body leaning against the side on the Black Camaro. His arms folded over his chest as he glared down at the ground, Derek was standing by his side looking any less happy about the current situation. Awhile they stood there, Scott and Stiles had made their way into the high school and neither Derek nor Mickey had the slightest clue as to what the two was up to.

''Well, that's lovely.'' Mickey scoffed as the nastiest of sounds came from the schools' speakers, the sound resembling something akin to an animal being strangled to a painful and slow death. Nasty and horrible. He couldn't believe he'd chosen this over a warm and comfortable night with Allison.

''You've got to be kidding me,'' Derek muttered as his forehead wrinkled as if the sound brought him pain.

The two kept quiet after that, no one wanting to make a comment on the sound and they really didn't need to either. That was just plain embarrassing and should never be spoken of again, Mickey made a note to never mention about this again as he'd never wasted his life as much as he did right now. Well, that was until the loudest, earsplitting roar erupted from the speakers and Mickey almost felt the need to plug his ears. He rolled his eyes and waited for his two stupid friends to come back, Derek looked far from pleased.

''I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?'' Derek hissed as the two came towards them but none of the two teens seemed faced by the, not the least pleased expression.

''Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud.'' Scott said looking embarrassed. Mickey snorted but shut up when Derek sent him a pointed look.

''Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME.'' Stiles said almost close to singing the last word.

''Shut up,'' Derek growled as he turned his the pointed look at Stiles, his eyes clearly telling the teen to quit the bullshit and get serious.

''Don't be such a sour wolf,'' Stiles whined, Scott hit him in the chest in a silent plead for his friend to shut up, Mickey just chuckled before his eyes caught sight of something in the car. No, his eyes didn't catch sight of anything in the backseat of the car.

''Where's the Deaton guy?'' He questioned bringing everyone's attention to the car, Scott instantly turning an accusing look to Derek who looked as lost as everyone else.

''What? I didn't do anything.'' Derek defended and Mickey nodded, they hadn't even looked at Deaton since they came to the school.

Being too busy looking at the car, none of them had noticed the alpha until it was too late. Mickey's eyes widened in horror as he watched the blood pour out of Derek's mouth as he was lifted off the ground, the dark figure of the alpha standing right behind him.

''Derek!'' He screamed as he felt Stiles hand gripping and shoving his shoulder towards the school, the pale green-eyed teen only hesitated for a second before turning on his feet and following Stiles and Scott into the school.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Night School**

**HIGH SCHOOL **

He'd taken a wrong turn, Scott and Stiles had disappeared down the opposite corridor. SO he slowed to a stop, pale green eyes staring blankly across the hallway. Ears listening for any sounds coming from the approaching beast, his phone silently vibrating in his pocket. He frowned as he fished the device out of his pocket, seeing Allisons' smiling face lightening up his screen.

He was about to answer it when a deep rumbling growl sounded from behind him, the device dropped back in his pocket as he slowly turned around to face the beast. An ugly human looking wolf that lacked the beautiful fur, an abomination with shining crimson eyes and an aura that screamed for blood.

''You might have been the one that bit him,'' Mickey began as he held his hands out to show he wasn't about to do anything, ''But we both know he won't ever be your beta.''

The alpha snarled in reply, saliva dripping from its knife-like fangs as it took several steps closer. Mickey didn't back away, watching the alpha carefully yet without fear. Showing fear in front of an animal was the same as showing weakness, his father had taught him such. Keep your stance tall and proud, watch with caution but keep calm even while facing the most dangerous of the enemy. Death doesn't hurt, fight but do never be afraid to lose.

A ringtone suddenly erupted throughout the school causing Mickey to raise his brow, he knew that signal. The alpha looked at him, a wolfish grin forming on its mouth. Their eyes meeting, Mickey glared as the alpha turned away and disappeared down the corridor.

..

Hands stuffed deep down his pockets, Mickey used his shoulder to get through the door. Five sets of eyes instantly turning to stare at him, he stopped halfway in as he took in the expressions on the others faces. Allisons' lips stretched into a relieved smile as she jogged over to hug him, he embraced her closely as he buried his nose in her hair.

''You didn't answer your phone,'' she said in a shaky tone, he squeezed her closer in a silent apology.

Keeping his arm around her waist, Mickey turned his gaze to Stiles who was looking at him with a look just as relieved as Allisons'. Scott looked jealous but still glad that they were all fine, Mickey then raised his eyebrows at Jackson and Lydia.

''What's everyone doin' here?'' he asked as he led Allison back to the group, Stiles patted his shoulder as Allison looked at Scott.

''I got a text from Scott telling me to come here,'' Allison explained before frowning, ''But the text wasn't sent by Scott.''

Cursing under his breath, Mickey kissed the top of her head reassuringly before the sound of heavy shuffling was heard from the roof. He felt Allisons' hand grip his own and he let their fingers intertwine, their eyes on the roof as they followed the sound.

''Run!'' Scott called and they all took off.

They could hear the alpha on their heels as they finally pushed into one of the classrooms, Mickey felt Allisons' hand slip out of his own as they started working on barricading the doorway.

''Scott, wait, not here,'' he could hear Stiles say before looking behind him, the whole wall was filled with windows.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Mickey let himself slump down against the wall under the windows. Stiles looked down at him with an amazed look, not seeing how the blond could take a break in such a dire situation. The others were screaming questions at Scott who did his best to avert the questions, get everyone to focus on blocking the doorway.

''What was that? Scott, what was that?''

''What came out of the ceiling?''

''Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs.''

''Guys - Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me, w - Can we wait a second? Guys?'' total chaos, Mickey sighed as Stiles finally got fed up with not getting heard, ''Hello! Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20-foot wall of windows?''

He gestured at the windows, everyone realizing their grave mistake but yet not knowing what to do next. Mickey combed his fingers through his hair, tired from all the events.

''Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here,'' Allison began looking from Stiles to Mickey and at last Scott, ''And I would like to know why. Scott?''

Frustrated and not knowing what to do, Scott stepped away over to the last remaining desks that hadn't been used to block the door. Mickey could see the Scotts' struggle, these guys didn't know about the alpha. They too were feeling frustrated at not knowing what was hunting them, fear and confusion clouding everyone's minds.

''Somebody killed the janitor,'' Stiles finally spoke up seeing no other choice, Mickey looked up at him giving a reassuring look.

The others expressions were a mix of fear and confusion, Lydia voicing what they all thought, ''What?''

''Dead, as in not breathing anymore,'' Mickey deadpanned earning an eye roll from Stiles, Allison looked down at him before reaching for his hand which he took.

''What, who killed him?'' Jackson finally spoke up looking between the three people who'd been there to witness it all, finally settling on Scott. Mickey noted how everyone seemed to believe Scott to be the one with all the answers, poor guy.

The guy in question hesitated, not knowing what to tell them. Lydia stared down at the floor, ''No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed -.''

''No, don't you get it?'' Jackson interrupted her causing Mickey to raise his brows at the guys' horrible attitude towards his terrified girlfriend, ''There wasn't a mountain lion.''

''Technically there was, it's just dead,'' Mickey corrected earning a glare from the captain of the lacrosse team, the blond just shrugged as what he'd said was true.

''Who was it? What does he want? What's happening?'' Allison exclaimed and when she just got a shrug from Mickey, she turned to only other person she knew would know, ''Scott?''

''I - I don't know,'' Scott quickly exclaimed, his breathing labored as he tried to come up with something, ''I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us.''

''Us? He's gonna kill us?'' Lydia exclaimed, even more, terrified knowing this, Mickey got up on his feet as he felt Allisons' hand tremble in his hold.

''Who?'' Allison asked as she looked at Mickey and Stiles when they didn't give her an answer she turned back to Scott, ''Who is it?''

Long hesitation, Mickey actually started to think Scott wouldn't give her a name but he suddenly spoke, ''It's Derek. It's Derek Hale.''

Frowning, Mickey glanced at Stiles but his other friend looked just as surprised over the lie. Just because the guy was potentially dead didn't mean they could throw him under the bus, he could have just cracked out a random name. He sighed as Scott started naming all the people the alpha had killed, putting Derek as the killer for all murders.

..

They'd been chased into the chemistry room, Lydia had brought forth her good brain and created a Molotov cocktail that Scott was going to use as protection as he went to get the key from the dead janitor. Mickey sighed as he leaned against the wall, seated on top of one of the benches that lined the wall. Scott had been gone for only a few minutes, the room had fallen into a tense silence.

His phone buzzed in his pocket making him flinch, his pale green eyes taking in his mothers' name on the screen as she'd sent him a text.

''I've never met your parents,'' Allisons' gentle tone suddenly broke through the silence, he watched as she walked up to sit beside him.

He gave aa gentle smile as she leaned her cheek on his shoulder, ''My family's complicated.''

''Mickey James Jagger, what kind of name is that?'' Allison asked with a chuckle making the pale-eyed teen glance down at her, his pale green eyes focusing on the wallet she was holding in her hand. A most beautiful tired smile on her lips as she looked at the picture of a smirking dirty blond teen on a driver license.

''I'm named after my grandfather, at least I got the same middle name. Jagger's from my father and Mickey Mouse was my mothers' favorite TV show,'' the male explained lazily while gently prying the photo from Allisons' hand, frowning as he looked at the picture now in his hand before shoving the wallet back into his jean pocket.

''I like it, it's cute,'' she said with a teasing smile making the boy roll his eyes, something he did quite often times around.

''You're cute,'' he said before leaning forward to let their lips meet, Allison didn't complain as she leaned forward to meet him halfway and deepened the kiss the moment they met. Mickey hummed in comfort as he moved his hand to cup the back of her head, letting his hand tangled in her silky hair as he encouraged her to come even closer.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat making Mickey glance at his best friend, Stiles was rolling his eyes at them with his arms crossed in front of his chest, ''Y'all done already? We're still on the verge of getting killed here.''

..

After Jackson had fallen into a fit while screaming and squirming on the floor, Mickey stood in front of the door with his back resting against the wooden surface. His pale green eyes staring at the rich boy, something wasn't quite right with that one. He frowned as he heard the distant sound of approaching footsteps, hard breathing and a key turning the lock. Mickey stared ahead, listening.

''All right, can we not argue for half a second here?'' Stiles starting to get fed up by all the needless arguing, the mood was tense between the four of them as Jackson was acting like a brat.

''Where's Scott?'' Allison suddenly asked and Mickey noted how the movement on the other side of the door stopped, the beautiful girl looking frustrated, ''He should be back by now.''

The suddenly the lock was turned, locking them inside the room. Mickey stepped away, turning to look at the door in surprise as Allison took his place by it while shouting out Scotts' name.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Aftermath**

**ARGENT'S HOUSE**

Letting out a heavy breath, Mickey made to roll around when weight against his chest stopped him from moving. He frowned before sluggishly opening his eyes, thick brown hair shielded his vision as his girlfriend snuggled her cheek against his upper arm. A smile stretched his lips as he embraced her closer, kissing the top of her head as she allowed herself to be hugged against his chest.

They'd somehow managed to get out of the school unharmed, Scott had reappeared as the sheriff department had arrived without any type of explanation which had caused a deep wound on his friendship with Allison. Argent had then arrived at the scene and Mickey had taken Allisons' hand before leading her away from the sorrowful werewolf, Scott would have to man up if he ever wanted people like Allison to remain in his life. Keeping secrets wasn't easy, Scott wasn't good at it and that's why Allison walked away.

''What time is it?'' Allisons' angelic morning voice asked Mickey, leaned over her so he could look at his phone.

Out of request from Allison after a horrible evening, Mr. Argent had allowed Mickey to stay the night with the promise that he'd put a bullet through his head if any impure thoughts were held towards his daughter.

Looking at the phone, Mickey sighed as he realized that they'd need to get up, ''School starts in an hour.''

''Then we can stay for at least half an hour,'' Allisons' said as she snuggled impossibly closer, Mickey chuckled as he pulled her up on his chest. Their eyes met, sparkling coffee brown meeting pale moss green.

He kissed her and she hummed in approval, he smirked as she pushed closer. He could hear footsteps approaching the door and gently pulled back, she frowned but he gestured towards the door. She bit her lower lip teasingly as she moved back, his chuckled as he leaned down to pick his shirt up from the floor. He just got his pants on as the door opened, Mrs. Argent peeking inside with a pleasant smile on her normally stern face.

''I've prepared breakfast,'' she announced as she glanced between the teens, a knowing look on her face.

Rolling her eyes, Allison moved her legs to the edge of the bed, ''Mom please knock.''

Her mother just smirked before leaving, Mickey listened as he footsteps disappeared down the stairs before turning to his girlfriend. Allison was already dressing for the day, taking time to fix her hair in front of the mirror. She was a beauty, he couldn't help but stare at her.

''Do you really think it was Derek that hunted us yesterday?'' her question caught him off-guard, his brows raised as he stared at her back while she focused on her reflexion.

He hesitated as he moved his gaze to the window, watching as the wind rustled the leaves, ''You don't believe him?''

They both knew who he was talking about, no need to speak the name. Allison seemed to stiffen at the mention of Scott, Mickey knew she desperately wanted to believe the guy. She sighed before turning around so she could lean against the desk, ''Would you tell me if it was untrue?''

''What if I don't know?'' he countered, acting casual on the subject he knew the answers to like his own backyard.

She stared at him for a long minute, trying to read his bluff, ''You guys are best friends, of course you know.''

That made him chuckle, ''I have a beautiful girlfriend who takes up all my time, I don't have time to run around with Scott and Stiles all day and night.''

He held his hand out towards her and she took it, rolling her eyes as he pulled her towards him so he could kiss her. She gently hugged his neck, deepening the kiss as she allowed the subject to be dropped.

..

They made it down the stairs before Mickey pulled them to a stop, a tall woman around thirty years of age, with long dark blonde hair, pale brown eyes, and tanned white skin. Her body slim yet athletic, the trained body of a huntress born under the name Argent.

''Who's this attractive young man and how could I miss his presence?'' the woman asked as a flirtatious smirk stretched her lips, her brown eyes taking in his appearance.

He hesitated, hand squeezing Allisons' as he tried to find the words to speak. Luckily Allison could sense his uneasy and took a step forward, putting herself between her boyfriend and aunt, ''This is Mickey, my boyfriend.''

''Oh?'' she sounded surprised as she looked between the pair, ''I thought you were together with that dark haired one, what was his name again?''

''Scott, no we're just friends,'' Allison hurried to explain, Mickey didn't wanna know where that misunderstanding had birthed from.

''Anyway, I'm Kate. Allisons' aunt,'' the woman introduced while holding out her hand for Mickey to take, he stared down at it before hesitantly gripping it.

''Mickey,'' his introduction short, the woman made his uneasy but luckily that seemed onesided on his part.

''You guys ready for school?'' Chris Argent asked as he arrived into the hallway, roughly fixing the leather jacket over his shoulders as he gazed between his sister and Mickey.

''All done,'' Allison said in a cheery tone, her hand still gripped in Mickeys' as she led him towards the door. He glanced back at her aunt, the woman' smile seeming innocent enough as she waved at him.

**BEACON HILL HIGH SCHOOL**

He was seated on one of the bleachers, some of the lacrosse players were practicing on the field. His eyes were glued on the sky, Stiles had been going on and on about the full moon. The time when werewolves loose control and their bloodlust peaks, for an inexperienced wolf it could lead to horrible accidents and even death. He'd sensed it building since the morning but it was far worse, Stiles was constantly chatting in his ear about Lydia and pheromones when he looked up to see Scott. The puppy werewolf looked as if he was going to war, the pure anger boiling his blood as he approached them.

''Hey. What happened?'' Stiles asked, excitement filling his voice as Scott took his seat beside the buzz-cut haired spasm.

He partly ignored him as he tied his glove, ''What?''

''What do you mean, what? Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me? Did she imply she liked me?'' Stiles went on, rapidly throwing out questions. Mickey sighed as he leaned his jaw on his knuckle, eyes glued on the field.

Without any enthusiasm, Scott answered, ''Yeah. Yeah, she likes you. In fact, she's totally into you.''

Rolling his eyes, Mickey flinched as Stiles clapped him hard on his shoulder. The spasmic teen couldn't believe what he was hearing, Mickey sent a glare in Scotts' direction at the rude lie he'd just blurted out. Stiles hadn't done anything to deserve the others means behavior, he didn't deserve to get hurt just because Scott couldn't handle the fact that Allison had walked away from him.

''Lying won't get you anywhere,'' he muttered but knew that it had sounded clear in the werewolf ears, their eyes met and it was Scott who turned away first. At least the full moon wasn't blocking his sense of guilt.

...

In the end, Scott managed to injure Danny and then walked away as if he'd done nothing wrong. Lydia had arrived and Stiles had realized what had actually happened behind closed doors, Mickey had spent an hour listening to Stiles ranting about how Scott had made out with Lydia behind Stile's back. Everything seemed to go to hell during the night of the full moon, he sighed as he let his bag fall to the floor.

He was back home in his own house, the lights were off and the air was slightly chilly as he made his way over to the old leather sofa. Slumping down with his back against the mattress, he let out a heavy sigh as he finally allowed his body to relax.

''Katherine Argent, the daughter of Gerard Argent and an unnamed mother, the sister of Chris Argent, the sister-in-law of Victoria Argent, the aunt of Allison Argent, and a top-class huntress,'' a female voice spoke from the shadows inside the kitchen, Mickey raised his brows at his mothers' silhouette.

Her knowledge of everyone around her always amazed him, ''And she's back in Beacon Hills, why?''

''Because they can't find him, she's probably lost interest hunting a ghost,'' her tone was neutral but he knew she was proud of her husband, how he'd evaded the most notorious hunters.

''She's here for the alpha,'' he concluded, his mother hummed in agreement as she leaned against the door frame. Her eyes watching him intently, he didn't return her gaze.

''Are the rumors true?'' she suddenly asked making him tilt his head back so he could look at her, one eyebrow raised.

He didn't understand, ''Rumour?''

''There's a second beta,'' it didn't sound like a question, he studied her features as she stared him down calculatingly. She was trying to read his expression.

Fiddling with the phone in his hand, Mickey didn't know what to tell the woman in front of him. Some years ago he would have told her everything but now, since everything with his father. He didn't know what to tell her, so he sighed, ''I don't know.''


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Fist Fight**

**BEACON HILL HIGH SCHOOL**

''So what you're telling me is that the two clues we have on the identity of the alpha are our chemistry teacher and a necklace?'' Mickey asked to make sure he'd gotten everything right, he'd missed out on the hunt yesterday when Derek had gone after the alpha on his own and Scott and Stiles had saved his ass from getting impaled by both arrows and bullets.

His spasmodic friend was flipping through the pages in the math book, nodding to confirm that Mickey had all the facts right, ''And that's why we need your help.''

''To steal the necklace?'' apparently Allison owned the exact copy of the necklace they needed to find the alpha, Scott was gonna get it but as of lately the poor guy didn't have much contact with the girl.

''You don't have to steal it,'' Stiles corrected as he flipped over to the next page in the book, ''She's your girlfriend, just ask her if you can borrow it.''

That could have worked if he actually had a good reason, ''And if she asks me why I want it?''

''Just tell her you to want it for some project or something,'' the buzz-cut haired teen said with a shrug, Mickey frowned.

''I ain't doing it,'' he finally said as he leaned his head on his knuckles, his elbows resting on top of the surface of the desk as his pale green eyes focused on the board.

''Why not!?'' Stiles exclaimed making all the students glance in their direction, Mickey just kept his eyes on the board in front of the classroom.

''Because I actually love that girl and that necklace means a lot to her,'' he said as he finally turned to face his friend, ''If I'm gonna get that necklace I'll have to tell her the truth and I can't do that.''

They fell into silence after that, both of them pretending to focus on their studies all while their minds were somewhere else. Things were steadily going downhill and it was straining on their friendship, Mickeys' loyalty had been split between his friends and Allison and he was struggling to weight it out evenly.

A heavy sigh brought him back to reality, his pale green eyes glancing at his friend who seemed ready to just walk out the room from boredom, ''Jackson found out about Scott.''

''What?'' Mickey didn't believe it, ''How?''

''Don't know,'' Stiles shrugged, his hand fiddling with a pencil as he nervously looked around the room, ''But that seems to be all he's figured out, he's been getting closer to Allison to get under Scotts' skin.''

''Closer as in friends or..?'' he asked, fist clenched as he realized that he'd let Jackson too close for comfort.

The bell suddenly rang and the both of them gathered their stuff, Stiles hesitated as he slung his bag over his shoulder, ''You need to start drawing lines, for yours and everyone else's sakes.''

**SCHOOL CAFETERIA**

Scott - You can hear me? You can, can't you?

''Mickey!'' Allison called from one of the tables, Mickey smiled as he took the food he'd gathered from the counter and headed over to the beautiful girl that had saved him a seat.

Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here. So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful?

''Hey,'' he greeted as he kissed her cheek, he then gave a nod and smile in Lydia's direction before he sat down.

You're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?

''Did you go home yesterday?'' Allison asked as he picked up a piece of fried chicken, her beautiful coffee brown eyes watching him intently.

I'll bet my new co - captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you?

''Yea, what were you up to?'' he kept it vague, quickly changing the question so he wouldn't have to go in deep about his home. Allison smiled knowingly but didn't comment on it, she knew enough not to ask.

I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want.

She glanced at Lydia, the strawberry blond seemed to be deeply focused on her phone, ''I was with Jackson.''

I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her.

He'd been trying to ignore the nagging voice in his head ever since he arrived in the cafeteria but the last word made him look up, his eyes focusing in on Jackson as his fists clenched. The male had moved away from their table to the wall, hidden from stray ears as he taunted Scott with his words. Mickey had chosen to ignore them as they'd only been empty threats but things had gotten personal, it wasn't some stupid childish threats anymore.

''Is that so? I didn't know you guys were getting along,'' he said absently, his jaw clenched as he tried to act naturally in front of the girls. Allison gave him a weird look, noting his tenseness but was distracted by Lydia.

And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body. I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott - When she's screaming my name?

He didn't have the time to think it over before he suddenly was on his feet, his feet taking him across the room in fewer steps than he'd ever thought. His fist clenched as he swung his arm, the feeling of bones hitting bones and the most satisfying sound as his fist collided with Jacksons' jaw. Girls screamed in horror as the captain of the lacrosse team hit the floor, blood being spit from his mouth as he'd most likely bit his tongue.

''You done?'' Mickey snarled down at him, his pale green eyes set in a dark glare as he dared the other male to say anything more.

Glaring right back, Jackson spat out some of the blood on the floor before using his shirt to wipe away the rest, ''What's your problem Jagger!?''

Ignoring the exclaim, Mickey gripped the front of the other's shirt before leaning down closer, ''If you ever talk about her like that again, I'll kill you.''

''Mickey!'' Allison exclaimed making him let go, she sounded horrified over his action but he didn't care. As she made it help the male, Mickey gripped her hand to stop her. She looked at him but Mickey kept his glare at Jackson, making sure the image stuck in the other males' eyes.

''He'll be fine,'' Mickey finally snarled before leading the both of them out of the cafeteria.

**SCHOOL CORRIDOR**

''Mickey! Wait! What's going on with you?'' Allison called as Mickey dragged her down the corridor, her words telling him to stop but she did nothing to get out of his light grip.

He didn't answer as he took a sudden turn, his arm swinging her in front of him before he maneuvered her back against the wall. His arms coming to rest against the wall on either side of her head, his lips meeting hers. She tensed but soon relaxed, letting out a gentle sigh as she let him do as he pleased.

Their lips parted, their eyes locked in an intense stare as he finally leaned back, ''I'm sorry if I scared you.''

She watched him in silence, her eyes scanning his face. Her hand gently cupped his cheek, a gentle smile stretching her lips, ''Why did you do that?''

''Do you trust me?'' he suddenly asked making her stop her movement, she frowned at the sudden question but the pure look in his dull green eyes made her nod. It made him smile, a goofy grin she'd come to adore.

''Is your hand alright?'' she suddenly asked as she gripped his wrist, gently bringing his hand in front of her so she could study it. She let her eyes roam over every inch of the hand, watching the smooth skin as it fleshed with his fingers. Not even a bruise, she kissed his palm.

''I'm fine,'' he assured her as he brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, ''I guess Lydia's gonna hate me now.''

''Lydia's special, I don't think you need to worry,'' Allison reassured him as they shared a knowing look, Lydia was indeed a special girl. Her smile slowly faded, her expression turning more serious, ''You don't want me to see him anymore.''

It put him on the spot, he'd promised both himself and her that he wouldn't be that boyfriend who ruled over her social life. He'd stepped back when she wanted to be friends with Scott despite his feelings for the girl but could he do the same with Jackson? That guy was a jerk but he wasn't treating her badly, it was just his motives that made it all so false. Mickey couldn't hurt Allison like that, she didn't know about Jacksons' other side and Mickey couldn't tell if the jerk's actions towards Allison was actually genuine or fake.

''I don't care, we've settled our beef,'' he finally said, he'd made sure Jackson knew who the beautiful girl belonged to and not to mess with her.

She watched him for a moment, a slight frown on her brows as she tried to read him. Mickey just smirked, kissing her lips before fully backing away from her. He was almost all the way by the end of the corridor when he stopped, his hand held out for her to follow him. She hesitated but then chuckled, pushing herself away from the wall as she headed over to grab his hand.

**SCHOOLS' SWIMMING POOL**

Seated by the pool, legs in the water as he sat on the edge. He watched as Allison swam towards him, the image of a mermaid entering his brain as he watched her. She was a good swimmer, a natural compared to him who could barely keep himself floating.

''You're like a dolphin,'' he said as she came to a stop in front of him, her arms resting on his upper legs making him shiver from the cold water against his skin.

She smiled at the compliment, ''You sure you don't wanna join me?''

''I'm like a cat near water,'' he excused with a lame shrug, ''I don't like getting wet.''

''You're such a weirdo,'' she chuckled making him smile, he found her adorable whenever she smiled like that, ''Lydia asked me if I was gonna come to the game tonight.''

''Yea? So what did you answer her?'' he asked not really that into the whole lacrosse sport, he usually only went to support Scott and Stiles.

''I said I was gonna ask you,'' she said, looking up at him with glittering eyes and he instantly knew what she was trying to do.

Leaning down, he gently kissed her on the lips, ''It's Stiles first time on the first line, have to support my buddy.''

''My dad and Kate are gonna be there,'' she'd closed her eyes during the kiss, slowly opening them to stare into his pale greens, ''You can sit with us.''

Humming out an agreement, he pushed himself to his feet before leaning down to help Allison out of the pool. He then picked up his towel and wrapped it around her body, she smiled as she leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

**SCHOOLS' LACROSSE FIELD**

''Where are you man, the game's about to start?'' Mickey exclaimed into the speaker, his dull green eyes looking around the field for his buzz-cut haired friend. Stiles was the only reason he'd went to the game, he actually hated lacrosse.

His friend made a frustrated sound on the other end of the phone, ''I know! But I have to figure this out, I'll be there as fast as I can!''

''Do I even wanna know what you're up to?'' Mickey asked as his eyes found Allison, she was seated on one of the bleachers with her father and aunt.

''Me and Derek found out the identity of the one who messaged Allison at school that night with the alpha,'' Stiles sounded both excited and uncomfortable at the same time, his tone hesitant making Mickey frown.

He waved at Allison who smiled brightly at the sight of him, ''So? Who was it?''

''Melissa,'' he spoke so quietly that Mickey first thought he'd misheard the guy, his steps faltering as his frown grew deeper.

''Scott's mom? That doesn't make sense,'' he said as he came to a stop beside the bleacher, sending a calming smile in Allisons' direction as she sent him a worried gace as she took in his posture.

''I know! That's why me and Derek are heading to the hospital to figure this out, don't tell Scott,'' Derek' voice suddenly sounded in the background and Stiles said a quick goodbye, Mickey didn't even manage to get a word out before the call had been cut.

Sighing, Mickey pocketed the phone before heading up the bleacher towards Allison. He greeted her father and aunt with a small smile before he slumped down beside Allison, instantly grabbing her hand as she rested her head against his shoulder.

''Is something wrong? You looked worried down there,'' she asked while tilting her head so their eyes could meet, genuine worry showing in her warm brown eyes as she studied his expression.

He chuckled at her cute expression, leaning down to gently kiss her forehead, ''It's nothing.''


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Love Confession **

**JAGGERS' HOUSE**

Slinging his bag on the floor, Mickey yawned as he walked through the living room as he headed towards the stairs. The sound of heels clicking against the wooden floor stopped him as his foot touched the first step, his dull green eyes turning to face his mother. She was watching him calculatingly as her arms were folded in front of her chest, her body draped in her finest suit.

''Some people aren't who they say they are, some may be wolves hidden in sheep's skin,'' she spoke in a bored tone, her eyes looking down at his phone where a picture of Allison lit up the screen. He wasn't even surprised she'd taken it from him, just raised his hand for her to hand it back.

He pocketed the device, making sure to keep it safe this time, ''She doesn't know anything.''

''Oh? I'm surprised her aunt haven't told her anything,'' his mother seemed amused by the news, a smile creeping onto her lips as she watched her son with amused eyes.

He glared at the woman, she was impossible to read as she kept all her secrets buried deep within her soul. The phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it back up, reading out Allisons' name as the sender of a message. She was getting suspicious of her family, her aunt was giving her subtle hints getting all the closer to the truth.

His mother let out a sympathetic sigh as she gracefully took a seat on the couch, her brown eyes never leaving her son who remained motionless as he stared down at his phone, ''There's something your father once told me_, 'We may be enemies but I'll walk through your every bullet if it means I can hold you in my arms'_.''

''Cheesy,'' Mickey muttered as he lowered his phone, he didn't know how to respond to his beautiful girlfriend as she'd ask for him to come over so she could tell him about her findings.

''Your father is a fool, even with the love of his life pointing a gun in his face he refused to walk away,'' his mother spoke in a distant tone, lips set into a small smile as she poured herself whiskey. Mickey just rolled his eyes before glancing at the stairs, he took one step upwards before once again stopping to look at his mother.

''Do you regret it?'' his words were hesitant but he needed to know, he noted the way his mother tensed.

She turned her burning gaze back to him, one eyebrow raised as she took in her sons' expression, ''Never, I love your father with all of my heart.''

''Then why didn't you go with him?'' he could see it in her eyes every time he looked into them, the sadness and regret she held for not having followed her husband. It angered him and that was part of the reason to why he'd distanced himself from his mother, to not be the reason for her sorrowful eyes.

''Because my wonderful son needs me to keep him safe from trouble,'' she chuckled as she took a sip from the whiskey, ''There may be a code but we'll all be dead the day we start trusting hunters.''

**McCALLS' HOUSE**

''Yea, I'll see you as soon as I'm done. I love you,'' Mickey smiled as Allison bidding him goodbye with a small chuckle, the call ending just as he reached the front door of the two floored villa the McCalls' lived in.

He didn't bother to knock and instead step inside, snatching an apple from the counter before heading up the stairs. He could already hear Scott shuffling around while Stiles tried to calm him down, the former not listening at all.

''Well, "A", you're not alone. You have me,'' Stiles spoke just as Mickey reached the doorframe, the blonds dull eyes taking in the sight of Stiles back as the buzz-cut haired teen was straddling a chair.

He silently crossed the doorframe and slammed his hand down on the teen's shoulder, feeling delighted as Stiles whole body lifted from the chair, ''And me!''

They both stared at him in surprise none having realized that he'd arrived, Mickey just smirked as he moved to take a seat on Scotts' bed. Stiles glared at him as he rubbed his shoulder, maybe he'd used a bit too much force.

''Anyhow,'' The glare still heated as Stiles went back to the subject at hand, "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead.''

''Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him,'' Scott sounded certain as he moved to the doorway before realizing that it would be impossible for the phone to be there, so he moved back across the room.

''All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter -,'' Stiles were interrupted as a pair of jeans flew across the room, Mickey raised his brows as he looked towards the bathroom that Scott had to disappear into, ''Problem solved.''

''Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own,'' Scott exclaimed as he stepped back into the room, Mickey straightened up at the mention of his girlfriend's eyes now glaring at his friends.

''Who did you say was going after Allison?'' his question brought all movements to a halt, Scott, and Stiles looking at each other as they silently tried to decide who would break the bad news.

In the end, it was Stiles who cleared his throat, ''Peter Hale is the alpha and he's going after Allison to get to Scott to force him into helping him with his evil plans to kill all those involved in the Hale fire.''

Silently staring at his friend, Mickey studied Stiles face for any more hidden truths but found none. So he pushed himself off of the bed before heading towards the door, Stiles hand gripping his wrist stopped him from walking out.

''You can't protect her on your own, this is the alpha we're talking about,'' Stiles' voice was for once serious, his eyes pleading for Mickey to see reason.''

''Watch me,'' Mickey snarled as he jerked his arm out of the grip, his eyes turning to Scott, ''I'll keep Allison safe, you just focus on finding Derek.''

The werewolf looked uncomfortable as Mickey turned around as he headed out of the house, his phone already out as he readied to call Allison when he noticed Melissas' car parked in front of the house. The kind nurse just ending a call as he reached the driveway, he could already hear her quiet sobs.

''Melissa?'' he asked as he leaned down to look into the car, his eyes going soft as he took in the expression on Melissas' face.

''Mickey,'' she quickly wiped her tears as she realized it was him, sucking in a few deep breaths to get herself together, ''I haven't seen you in a while.''

He smiled, pretending not to see the fresh tears still staining her cheeks, ''What happened to your car?''

He glanced at the horrible dents on the side of her car, fixing those would be expensive. Melissa just laughed, humorless but still grateful for his ignorance towards her current state, ''Just an accident, no one was injured. Well except for my car and my chances with a very fine looking man.''

''Maybe he wasn't the right one for you?'' he kept an easy tone, not wanting to burden her more with the apparent rejection. She smiled at his attempt, her slightly smaller hand patting his own.

''If you think you've found the right one, keep a tight hold on her,'' she said, he knew she was trying to change the subject to him to try to drown out her own sorrow. He could float with that, he gripped her hand before stepping back from the car.

''I'm working on it,'' he reassured her before taking off down the road, phone to his ear as he called Allison.''


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - She's Mine**

**ARGENTS' HOUSE**

He jumped up the last step as he headed up towards the door, knocking his knuckle against the wooden surface before taking a step back as he waited for someone to open. He vicibly sighed as the door opened and he came face to face with Allisons' father, Chris Argent. The man smirking down at the teenage boy, Mickey glared in return.

''You're a man of no fears,'' the older man spoke calmly, his voice filled with both teasing and a silent threat. A silent promise that needed not to be spoken between the two, the blue orbs staring into dull green intently.

It brought a smile upon the teens lips, ''Don't worry Mr Argent, we both know that there's far scarier things out there.''

He made to walk past the man, heading towards the stairs as he knew Allison would be awaiting him up in her room. But was stopped by the sound of the door clicking shut, Argents' expression having turned more somber.

''The history of the Jagger family goes back several centuries,'' their eyes finally locked, ''Don't let it end with you.''

Frowning, Mickey was about to open his mouth to respond when Allison appeared at the top of the stairs. A huge smile on her face as she noticed him, he smiled back at her as she hurried down to hug him. He let his arms wrap around her as he kissed her lips, when he glanced back towards the door Argent was already gone.

...

He could hear the owl talking in the deep of the night, the leafs rustling in the calm night as he shifted in his light slumber. Allison was laid closely to his chest, her head resting on his upper arm as his hand absently drew circles on her back. He couldn't fall asleep, the sound of tired grumbling from outside keeping him awake. He'd been staring up at the ceiling trying to come to an desicion, the sound of a heavy thump hitting the ground finally made him move out of bed.

The window was already slightly open, he glanced back at Allison to made sure she was sound asleep before climbing outside. His naked feet warm against the tiles of the roof as he walked up to the edge, his dull green eyes taking in the sight of his friend laying on the ground rubbing his sore face.

''I told you I got this,'' Mickey said calmcly as he crouched down, his toes only inches away from the edge as he stared down at his friend who stared up at him in surprise.

He didn't know how to respond, it was obvious by the way Scott was closing and opening his mouth like a fish on land, ''I didn't mean to wake you, is Allison still asleep?''

''You do realize that Allison is my girlfriend right?'' Mickey asked out of pure curiousity, he'd been wondering for some time now why Scott hadn't backed off a long time ago.

''Of course!'' Scotts' voice sounded hurt, not by the question itself but the meaning of it. He clearly hadn't gotten over his crush on Allison, Mickey sighed as he combed through his hair in frustration.

''You think that because you're a werewolf now you're better then everyone else? Think you have to do everything because you're the strongest?'' Mickey asked as he straightened back up, his stare never leaving the beta werewolf who looked ready to bolt even though he tried to put up a brave front.

''That's not true!'' Scott exclaimed but his tone wavered, Mickey raised a brow.

He calmly leaned down so his hand touched the edge of the roof before swinging his legs of it, landing on the ground with ease, ''You may be a werewolf now Scott but that doesn't make you a wolf, you're still very much human. Don't forget that.''

They were standing real close, faces only inches apart as Mickey glared into his friends' eyes. He was tired of Scott going around thinking his sudden transformation had made him better then everyone else, made him think that he was the only one able to actually acomplice something. Sure the bite had given him a huge advantage that humans only could dream about but it didn't make him a god, he needed to get off his high horse and realize that.

''So what do you want me to do!?'' Scott suddenly pushed him back, the strength used caused Mickey to grunt as he took a step back, ''You want me to just let the alpha go around killing everyone around me!?''

''I want you to stay away from Allison, let me protect what's mine,'' he could feel his eyes tingle as he glared at his friend, his stance subconsiously aggressive.

The air between the two was thick and heavy, Scott finally relaxed his stance as he took a step back. Eyes on the ground as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, admitting defeat in the matter.

...

As he pulled the blanket back over his body, Allison moved closer so she could rest her head on his chest. He lightly combed his fingers trhough her silky hair, a smile spreading onto his lips as she hummed in appreciation.

''Love you,'' he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

**SHOPPING MALL**

With his hand tangles in hers, Mickey smirked as Allison and Lydia bickered about some random topic. He wasn't listening, had re3alized in the car that it wasn't something he wanted to be a part of. So he averted his gaze to the top of the escalator, his dull green eyes taking in the sight of Stiles standing by one of the counters showing samples of different brands of perfume. He raised his brows but his attention was brought back to the girls as Allison squeezed his hand, his head instantly turning to look at her.

She was smiling as she gestured her chin at Stiles, her eyes teasing as she turned to Lydia, ''Him.''

They all looked at the buzz-cut haired male who was obvious to their stares as he picked up a bottle, sniffed at it and the proceeded in spraying some straight in his face. Mickey snorted, amused by his friends' miserable coughing as he choked on the scented liquid.

''Don't frown, Lydia,'' Allison suddenly said, her voice laced with a tease as she bumped her shoulder against Mickey to get him to move forward, ''Someone could be falling in love with your smile.''

Shaking his head at the girls' antics, Mickeys' eyes locked with Stiles' as Stiles waved at the trio. Letting go of Allisons' hand, Mickey headed over to his friend.

''What are the odds that I'd meet you here, in the middle of the women's section?'' Mickey said as he rolled his eyes, giving his friend a one-armed hug in greeting.

His friend stuttered as he tried to find a good explanation, ''Y-yeah you know, I was thinking about buying perfume.''

Staring at his friend, Mickey just hummed in understanding. Moving aside as Lydia suddenly stormed up to them, her heels clicking against the floor as she stopped in front of a now very flustered Stiles.

''You don't have a date for the formal, right?'' she asked while eyeing him up and down, not seeming to find too many flaws about the male.

''N-no,'' Stiles stuttered, panic clear in his face as he stared at the beautiful strawberry blond that he'd been crushing on since seventh grade.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Lydia raised a brow, ''So...Are you gonna ask?''

His face fully red now, Stiles glanced at Mickey who just shrugged. His friend looked back at the girl, mouth opening and closing like a fish, ''Do you wanna go to the formal with me?''

''Sure, now come with me,'' she said as she turned her back to him, going into an expensive looking store filled with beautiful dresses. Stiles quickly stumbled behind her, looking back at Mickey in triumph.

Chuckling, Mickey put his arm around Allisons' shoulders, ''Thank you, you can't image how much that means to him.''

She smiled as she turned in his hold, staring up at his face as she lightly bit her lower lip, ''How thankful?''

''Very,'' he said as he leaned down the last inch so their lips could meet, smiling into the kiss as she hugged his neck.

...

They'd been shopping for an hour when Mickey left to find the bathroom, he stared into the mirror as he washed his hands. The image of his father covered his face causing him to frown, the sound of gunshots in the distance made him flinch as his father image glanced over his shoulder. He didn't look the least bothered as howls erupted in the air, paws thumping against the dirt of the forest floor. They were everywhere, bright golden eyes glowing in the darkness. Angry yells in the distance followed by more gunshots, his father backed away from him. The creatures disappearing into the darkness, his father image changing as he followed into the abyss.

He felt an itch under his skin, deep in his every cell telling him to follow. Pain caused him to flinch, his eyes closing as he sucked in a deep breath.

''Better alive than dead,'' Mickey sighed out as he thought about the last words his father had told him before leaving, he opened his eyes to once again stare at his own image, ''Stupid dad.''


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Formal**

**SHOPPING MALL**

Returning from the restroom, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he lazily looked around the store for his friends. He noticed Stiles and Lydia, the former with his hands full of dresses as they headed for the changing rooms. Chuckling at his poor friend, Mickey shook his head as he scanned the store for Allison. A frown fell on his brows as he noticed her stood by a few dresses, a man in a dark coat holding her wrist as he compared the color of a dress with her skin. The air around the man was strange, weirdly strained and hostile in a way that made Mickey hesitate. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time and quite frankly it amused him, his halted steps quickly picked back up as he headed towards the duo.

''That's a beautiful dress,'' he complimented as he reached the two, his arm instantly going around his girlfriend's waist as he hugged her to his side while his eyes remained on the man.

The man remained quiet for a moment, his eyes seemingly studying the younger male as Mickey took the dress and held it up in front of Allison before nodding his approval. The girl hesitated before relaxing, shooting worried glances at the man but seemed a lot more relaxed with Mickey by her side.

''Thanks for the help,'' she suddenly said as she faced the man in the coat and Mickey turned back around to face him, his green eyes set hard but his lips remained a friendly smile as he stretched out his hand towards the other male.

''Yea thanks for the help, this could have turned into hours of shopping if it wasn't for you,'' he kept his tone friendly and light, his smile never wavering as he stared at the man in the dark coat.

The man grasped his hand, a weird feeling causing the hairs to stand on Mickeys' skin as their skin touched. He frowned but quickly forced it away as to keep his friendly front, gently ending their handshake quicker than normal as he returned his gaze to Allison.

''We should get going, save Stiles from being stuck in the store until after closing time,'' just as he'd said it, the speakers in the store called out the number plate of a car asking for its owner to go out and turn off the car alarm.

''That's my car,'' Allison said as she turned to Mickey, grasping his hand as she ushered him to follow her outside, he spared a glance at the strange man before he followed her outside.

**JAGGERS' HOUSE**

He was seated on the couch, hand filled with dust he'd wiped away from the leather surface. A deep frown as he thought about the man in the mall, the second their hands touched he'd forced back a shiver as the hair raised on his body. He guessed the reaction was from fear but strangely that was not how he'd felt while stood in front of the man, the feeling from within had been closer to rage.

''The color red is a strange one, it represents both good and evil,'' his mothers' gentle voice filled the space, the sound of her heels clicking against the wooden floor a soothing sound in the dark as none of them had bothered to turn the lights on.

He raised his gaze to look at the woman, their outfits for once matching as he wore the suit for the formal, ''War and power or passion and love, which meaning do you see fit it the most?''

She hummed as she thought about the question, gently letting herself sink into one of the armchairs before crossing one leg over the other in a smooth motion, ''I'd much prefer the color black, for its elegant, and prestigious meaning.''

''But if red is the only color, which meaning do you prefer?'' he refused to let her change the subject, letting his gaze rest on his mother's eyes as she absently tapped the glass she held in her grasp.

''Red is a beautiful color on the right individual, but I lost interest in most colors the day I met your father. It just didn't seem to have much meaning anymore,'' she admitted, he gently nodded in understanding and in a way whiched his father was still around.

Realizing what he'd been thinking, Mickey pushed himself off the couch and brushed off the dust from his clothes before turning to his mother, ''I have to pick up Allison for the formal.''

''When will you be back?'' she asked absently, she thought already lost to her memories as she stirred the whiskey in her hand.

He grabbed his phone and made sure he hadn't forgotten anything before heading for the door, he opened before he finally turned back around to face his mother who's eyes remained on the glass in her hand, ''I'll be back in a few days, just got a few things I need to handle.''

**BEACON HILLS' HIGHSCHOOL FORMAL**

They'd taken a break from dancing as Allison opted to take a break to visit the ladies room, Mickey took that time to get some fresh air. He kissed on the cheek before he left to go outside, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he breathed in the fresh outdoor air. The evening air was slightly chilled as the sun had long since disappeared behind the trees, leaving a dark sky filled with stars.

The sound of someone shouting in the distance made him frown, not taking long to recognize the voice the screams belonged to. Neither did the male sounds distressed, or might have been in his way but not enough for Mickey to feel the need to start sprinting to save his ass as he shouted for the alpha do come for him.

Two red dots in the forest, moving around like a predator watching from the shadows. Mickey frowned as he came to realize what the other male was chasing, the sudden silence revealing the fact that he'd been caught.

Glancing in the direction of the school, Mickey cursed himself for what he was about to do.

...

''You promise? You promise you won't hurt him?'' Jacksons' low tone sounded scared as he was led across the parking lot by Allisons' father, the older mans' hand on his shoulder as to keep him from doing anything stupid.

Watching from the shadows of one of the cars, Mickey watched as Argent smiled down at the teen, ''Of course not. He's just a kid.''

''What are you gonna do?'' Jackson asked as he doubted the other mans' words, his eyes searching the man for any signs of a lie.

They came to a stop as Argent faced the teen, ''I'm gonna take care of it. Go back to the dance, Jackson. Be with your friends, be a normal teenager.''

This time Jackson didn't hesitate and turned away from the two hunters, Mickey watched him go before he finally pushed himself out of the shadows. His hand gently sliding over the surface of the car as he leaned back against it, purposely not looking at the two hunters who'd quickly taken note of his sudden appearance.

"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent" he quoted in an awkward accent before raising his gaze to lock eyes with the hunter, one eyebrow raised as if to dare him to argue.

His feeble attempt makes the hunter chuckle, not being used to hearing the words spoken by someone like the teen, ''You've become daring these past few weeks.''

''Aww come on Mr. Argent, you know ya can't lie to me so just tell me you think I've become stupid,'' the teen teased as he pushed away from the car so he could return his hands into the pockets of his pants, a restless feeling enabling him to remain still.

Sighing, the older man made a deal out of showing the gun he'd hidden in his waistband, ''This has nothing to do with you, Mickey. Go back to the dance.''

Ready to argue, Mickey was about to speak but was unable to as his gace instead turned to the side of the building. He frowned, his feet picking up the pace before he realized it and he left the parking lot in a jog.

When he rounded the corner he laid eyes on the lacrosse field, Stiles stood with the man from the mall. Lydia laid motionless on the damp grass, blood smeared all over his beautiful silver dress. Slowing his pace, the frown remaining on his brows as he made his way onto the field.

''Stiles, what's goin' on?'' he questioned as he took note of the startled expression on his usual spasmodic friend's face, the teen in question quickly snapping his gaze towards Mickey as he hadn't seen him coming.

''D-don't, Lydia needs help,'' he stuttered and Mickey noticed how Stiles tried to put himself between Mickey and the man in the dark coat, so his feelings towards the man were right.

Staring at the man, Mickey slowly made it over to the trio before crouching down to brush away a few stray hairs from Lydias' face. Her heartbeat was weak but she was alive, his skin cold to his touch and the deep bite wound on her arm still bleeding.

''So I figure you're the alpha?'' he asked as his green eyes shifted to the man in the coat, remaining crouched by Lydia to make sure she was doing alright.

The man seemed surprised by his question but quickly smoothed his expression into a pleasant smile, ''Peter Hale, I guess we're a bit late with the pleasantries?''

''Mickey,'' Stiles suddenly interrupted looking between the two nervously, ''I need you to take care of Lydia.''

It made Mickey raise his brow, ''Where are you going?''

''I- I need to help Peter find Derek,'' Stiles explained making Mickey once again frown before he looked at Peter who's face remained unbothered but Stiles seemed determined so Mickey gave a hesitant nod, Peter instantly turned and started walking away.

As Stiles was about to follow, Mickey grabbed his wrist, ''If anything happens, call me.''

''That should be my line,'' Stiles half-heartedly joked before his gaze landed back on Lydia, Mickey patted his shoulder before he gently lifted her off of the damp floor so he could call for help.

**BEACON HILLS' HOSPITAL**

Playing games on his phone, rapidly tapping on the screen he tried to score his next top score. The sound of howls in the distance made him hesitate, the screen telling him that he'd lost as his character fell to the floor. Cursing, Mickey let his hand fall to his knee as his gaze went to the window that separated Lydia from the rest of the hospital. She'd been bitten by an alpha werewolf and like Scott would most likely turn within the hours, at least that was the information he'd gotten from Scott and Stiles throughout Scotts' changing.

The elevator blinged to announce its arrival and he watched from the corner of his eyes as Allison stepped out into the room. She looked frightened as she hugged herself, her steps slow as if she was unsure if she wanted to see her injured friend. He didn't speak as he watched her go up to the window, her hand laid flat on the surface as she studied her friend in silence.

The text came to his mind, something had happened after he'd met up with Stiles and Lydia. Chris Argent was gonna send his daughter away, the hunter had figured out who was the beta. There could only be one reason why he'd decided to send Allison away in such a hurry, she'd found out about the werewolves.

''They said it was an animal attack,'' he suddenly voiced, seeing her startle made him raise a brow.

She slowly turned towards him, her hand still on the window as if to keep her steady. Her mouth opened and closed, unsure if she wanted to speak the words that were on her mind. Her eyes found him but both remained still, ''Do you believe them?''

Years of practice had taught him to always play innocent until evidence could prove the difference to his statement but unlike before, his lies would only serve to protect himself now, ''She must have been unlucky, we all know there are cougars around the area.''

Pushing himself off of the chair, his eyes shifted to take a last glance at the unconscious girl before he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Allison leaned into his chest, burying herself in his warmth as he rested his chin on top of her head.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - The Alpha**

**BEACON HILLS' HOSPITAL**

After having seen Allison off, Mickey went back up to wait for Stiles to arrive at the hospital. A while later he'd been joined by Stiles who'd walked straight past him to speak with his father, so Mickey just studied him from a distance. Stiles seemed alright, no wounds but although shaken up. It was expected from Stiles, he'd always been the strongest out of the three of them. Not strongest as in muscles but strongest in the sense of willpower and always being able to bounce back. He'd been Mickeys' rock for ages now, someone he'd always been able to rely on whenever he felt weak.

So when Stiles slumped down on the chair next to him, his expression thoughtful in that way when someone thinks they might have made the wrong choice. Mickey raised his brow at his friend as he removed his headphones, giving him his full attention.

''If you got the offer, would you've taken it?'' Stiles suddenly asked, his voice restrained as if he was unsure he should have even asked the question, to begin with.

Studying his friend's face for a moment, taking note of the was Stiles's leg was shaking in a nervous jumping motion. Mickey relaxed against the wall, his gaze stuck on the wall across from them, ''I think being a human is your strength, not being able to rely on your strength makes you rely on your head and wisdom can be just as powerful as pure strength.''

''So you'd choose humanity?'' he pushed making Mickey smile, Stiles in return lightly punched his shoulder for not taking him seriously, ''I'm trying to be serious here.''

''Who said you could choose? You are what you're born as you can't change who you are,'' he said before quickly avoiding another punch bu pushing himself off of the chair, he gave his friend a toothy smile. Stiles shot him an unimpressed look as he followed his lead, the two of them taking off down the corridor to find Scott.

They were on their way to the elevator when Jackson found them, his hand grasping Stiles's shoulder to keep them from walking away, ''Hey, where are you going?''

Both teens turned around to face the other male, the two of them sharing a look before Stiles turned his stare back to Jackson, ''To find Scott.''

''You don't have a car,'' Jackson reminded them, his eyes shifting between the two as he was trying to figure out who'd be the easiest to convince.

''I'm aware of that, thank you,'' Stiles countered, his voice slightly strained at the reminder of his poor jeep.

Tuning the two of them out, Mickey let his eyes roam the other end of the corridor. Their bickering becoming just a muffled sound as he focused on the approaching footsteps, his eyes quickly finding the owners. He tried to get Stiles's attention by tapping his arm but the other male was deep into his arguing with Jackson who was doing his best to make up for the fact that he'd outed Scott to the hunters, the two of them unaware of the approaching threat.

''Good. I'll drive,'' Stiles finally concluded as he grabbed the keys from Jacksons' hand, the both of them finally turning around but got stopped by the group of hunters blocking their way.

''Boys,'' Mr. Argent greeted as his eyes roamed over the three of them, his expression friendly but none of them were fooled, ''I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is.''

Dumbfounded, Stiles glanced at Mickey, ''Scott McCall? Uhm, haven't seen him since the dance. Mickey, Jackson?''

''No clue,'' Mickey said with a shrug before turning his attention to Jackson, eyebrow raised as they waited for him to come up with a good excuse.

The teen was rendered speechless, unable to come up with any good excuse, ''Uh, I-.''

''Oh, for the love of God,'' Stiles cursed under his breath as the hunters moved forward, grabbing hold of their arms as they led them into an empty corridor.

Once they'd reached the end of the corridor, all three boys got shoved through an unlocked door. All hitting one of the hospital beds with a grunt. The door was quickly looked behind them as Argent turned towards them, ''Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?''

Slowly turning around, Mickey shot rubbed at his abdomen that had been hurt as it hit the bed. He glanced at Stiles who met his gaze, the two of them sharing a long look until Argent grabbed hold of Stiles and forced him against the wall.

''Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?'' Argents voice was an angry growl, wanting Stiles to understand the importance of what he was dealing with.

The teen grunted as he hit the wall before he glared at the man in front of him, ''No. I could put it on my to-dodo - list if you just let me go.''

''Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon,'' he said before tightening his grip on Stiles shirt, ''Do you wanna know what happened?''

''Not really,'' Stiles breath was heavy as he spared a glance at Mickey who remained still where he sat on the bed, ''No offense to your storytelling skills.''

''He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head,'' he told before smaking Stiles forehead to get the meaning through, ''The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?''

Their eyes once again met and Mickey could tell the hunters words were getting to Stiles who fought to remain unfaced as he turned back to the hunter, ''No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select -.''

The hunter had enough as he slammed his fist against the wall, ''Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?''

''Yeah, I did,'' Stiles admitted, his voice wavering, ''I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?''

That took the hunter off-guard, Mickey frowned as he watched Argent take a step back with a tired smile on his lips. The accusation seemingly old to his ears as he tried to remain calm as he faced the teen, ''I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that.''

''Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code,'' Stiles continued to taunt as he dropped more hints, ''I guess no one ever breaks it.''

The hunter spared a glance at his men, his eyes locking with Mickey who raised a brow at the man who turned his gaze back to Stiles, ''Never.''

''What if someone does?'' Stiles kept on pushing the subject, clearly knowing something the others in the room didn't know.

''Someone like who?'' Argent finally asked the question Stiles had been waiting for, all eyes in the room was turned to him.

He took a deep breath before he locked eyes with the hunter, ''Your sister.''

It was quite obvious to all of them that the hunter had already suspected his sister since along while back, the look on his face said it all. Realization dawned on Mickey who pushed himself off of the bed, his eyes on Argent, ''Allison's with Kate.''

''Shit,'' the hunter cursed as he motioned for the rest of the hunters to head out, he too disappearing from the room.

Looking after the hunters, Mickey felt the worry rise in his blood as he thought about what Kate could be putting in Allisons' head. He glanced at Stiles who was trying to catch his breath, the teen gestured for him to go before him. Giving a curt nod, Mickey hurried after the hunters.

He managed to catch up right as Chris Argent was steering his car towards the exit of the parking lot, so he did the only thing he could think of and blocked the road with his body. The breaks screamed as the hunter pressed down hard on them, his eyes set in a glare as he stared at the teenager in front of him. Mickey gave him a small smile as he hurried to the passenger side, getting in without waiting for the hunter to speak.

''Sorry but let's cooperate only for this time,'' he said as he fastened the seatbelt around his body, Argent merely sighed to show his displeasure before he resumed the drive.

**HALES' HOUSE**

They arrived in the woods and Mickey watched as the hunter picked up his gun, the man giving him a pointed look which in return Mickey rolled his eyes. They didn't speak as they moved through the trees, their eyes set on the target. The sound of a gunshot fueled their pace, Mickey cursed under his breath as the house appeared in the distance. Scott was on the ground, Kate and Allison stood over him.

''Kate!'' Chris called just as she was about to pull the trigger, Mickey couldn't help the relieved sigh he let out as the both of them slowed their pace knowing Scott had been saved, ''I know what you did. Put the gun down.''

His eyes locked with Allison's, the unshed tears showing her panicked state as she tried her best to keep herself together. Mickey wanted to drag her into his arms, to keep her safe from all of this but knew he couldn't.

''I did what I was told to do,'' Kate argued as his finger played on the trigger of her gun.

''No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now,'' Chris gestured at the scene in front of him, ''You're holding a gun at a 16 - year - old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.''

As he spoke the last words, the hunter glanced at Mickey, the teen shifted uncomfortably but had to admit that the hunter sounded much better while saying the words.

''We hunt those who hunt us,'' Allison whispered as she stared at her father, understanding her aunts' wrongful teaching.

''Put the gun down,'' Argent said as Kate was still refusing to lower hers, a warning shot to the tree, ''Before I put you down.''

She finally lowered her gun, Mickey let out a breath he'd seemed to have been holding since he arrived at the burnt down house. His eyes once again locked with Allison but didn't remain as the door to the house creaked open, all attention turned towards it. The hairs on Mickeys' skin raised and he once again felt that weird feeling boiling his blood, he didn't think much about it though as he quickly strode across the grass until he could reach Allison. He pulled her close to him just as the alpha left the house as he ran around in the shadows, quickly choosing its first target.

First, one to hit the ground was Chris Argent, Mickey held Allison back as she called out for her father. He wasn't prepared for the sudden push from the alpha and both of them fell to the ground, Mickey cursed as he slammed against the ground but efficiently managed to turn so Allison landed on top of him. As Scott hit the ground, Peter finally stopped as he grabbed his final target by her neck. Throwing her onto the porch of the house before dragging her by the hair into the darkness, Mickey gripped his arm as pain shot through his shoulder. It allowed Allison to escape his hold as she hurried after the alpha and her aunt, quickly disappearing into the house.

''You alright?'' Scott's voice was suddenly right by him, his hand gently touching Mickeys' shoulder as his brown eyes watched him with worry.

Brushing away the hand, Mickey gave a curt nod towards the house, ''Keep her safe.''

The other male mimicked his curt nod and quickly took off, Derek suddenly appearing behind him and the two of them entered together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Hunters**

**FUNERAL**

''Many years have passed since I stood by the side of these people, yet I am invited to mourn the death of a woman which I held no love for,'' his mothers gentle voice spoke overly loud before she replaced words with a cigarette, her brown eyes bored as she stared at the casket holding the deceased Kate Argent.

Hearing the crow of people that had gathered with cameras grow louder, Mickey glanced over to see the remaining Argents' make their way towards the row of chairs that had been placed for the guests. His eyes found Allisons' and he sent her a reassuring smile before he turned his focus back to his mother who mirrored his lack of interest in the event. His mother spared him a glance taking notice of his face of discomfort and let her cigarette fall to the ground were she ground it out with her shoe.

Yet her eyes didn't remain on him for long as a certain man moved into her line of sight, the not so discreet 'tsk' that left her lips caused Mickey to follow her line of sight. He figured he shouldn't have been as surprised as he felt when he laid eyes on the most infamous hunter, a man he'd met only a few times in his youth before he took leave at the same time as Mickeys' father had disappeared. Still he'd figured that the death of Kate would bring the old man back, vengeance was but an simple excuse to kill as many werewolf as he could lay hands on.

''Why did you make us come here?'' he asked in a silent tone, his dull green eyes never leaving the old hunter who was stood intimidating a young cameraman which Mickey remembered from school but hadn't paid enough attention to know the name of even though he was certain they shared quite a few classes.

His mother merely shrugged as the both of them watched Gerard stride over to his family to greet his granddaughter, his two bodyguards following him like obidient dogs. Once the greeting of his family seemed to have ended, Mickey felt his mother's hand on his upper arm before she strode over to the grieving family. He cursed under his breath at the way she was holding herself, confident and proud as she stood in front of the people she'd once called family but they betrayed.

''I am so sorry for your loss, the loss of a loved one is always heavy on the heart,'' she said as made sure to look at each on of the Argents, Mickey glanced at the bodyguards still stood close to their boss and decided to make way over to his mother.

As he came to stand next to her he noted a slight change in her posture but his eyes fell to Allison, her smile unaware of the tension between her family and his own.

''Rachael Jagger, a loss we now both share,'' Gerard said as he once again stood from the chair he'd taken a seat on, his hand raised in an offer for her to grasp.

The tension was thick but still, her expression reveals no emotion as she took his offered hand. Thanks to all the media Mickey worried less for their safety and more for his fathers, the words of the hunter making his hairs stand. Yet his mother smiled, ''Yes, it saddens that there are yet knew of my husband's whereabouts but I still hold hope that he is alive.''

''Indeed,'' Gerard hummed before his eyes moved past the woman towards her son, Mickey shifted uncomfortably under the mans' gaze but before he got to speak Chris stepped between the three.

''The ceremony is about to start, let's sit down,'' he prompted, eyes glancing it Mickey who lowered his gaze to the ground.

Silently watching the man, Rachael raised her brow before she gave a curt nod, ''I do not want to appear rude but Mickey and I shall take our leave, pressing matters calls for my attention.''

The Argents' merely gave a gesture of approval before Mickey felt his mother's hand on his own as she led him away from the cemetery.

**STILINSKIS' HOUSE**

Absently listening to the radio as it was playing the usual songs which seemed to be the top people choices, Mickey flipped the pages of the comic-book he'd been reading for the past hour yet he could not recall the content of it. He was feeling restless and in need of a distraction yet he'd found the house empty when he arrived, letting himself in with the key he knew had been left under the pot that stood by the front door. He knew that he should call Allison but he also knew that she would be spending time with her grandfather and he did not want to a part of that reunion, he had a hard enough time being in the same space as the old hunter and now he'd have to see him every time he went over to his girlfriends house.

The sound of a key turning the lock of the door made him look up from the page of the book, his eyes staring at the door as if it would make Stiles's appearance come quicker. He was painstakingly slow as he headed into the kitchen to prepare food, shuffling around before his footsteps finally took him towards his bedroom. Mickey remained silent as he watched Stiles used his back to push the door open as his hands were full of snacks, finally turning around to lay eyes on his friend.

A silence fell between the two as they simply stared at each other, Stiles's eyes mirroring his mind as he tried to figure out if he should scream or simply let it slide. In the end, he said nothing and headed further into the room, handing a bowl filled with chips over to Mickey who simply took it before shuffling over to the other side of the bed to allow his friend some space to sit down.

''The Notebook?'' Stiles suddenly asked as he leaned over for the remote to his TV, flipping it on before flipping through the different movies.

Frowning at his weird choice of move, Mickey fixed the pillow behind his head so he could eat while watching the film, ''I'm not watching a chick flick.''

''Zombieland it is then,'' Stiles said before starting the movie without waiting for a reply, Mickey didn't mind and handed the bowl over to his friend as he made himself comfortable next to him.

They remained like that for most of the beginning of the movie, shoulders touching as they shared a bowl filled with ranch-flavored chips. The movie wasn't that good in MIckeys' opinion but it was good enough to make the time pass, to make him think of something other than his relationship and what hardships Gerards' appearance had brought to it. He could sense the growing restlessness from Stiles as his fidgeting became worse by the minute, neither he seemed too fond of the movie.

Leaning his head closer to his friend's shoulder so that he could look at him without the pillow obscuring his vision, Mickey finally found the will to strike a conversation, ''I heard you found Lydia.''

''Yeah,'' Stiles answered after chewing a handful of chips, his eyes watching the movie intently, ''We thought she'd killed a guy in an ambulance but apparently, it was done by another werewolf, he's dead now.''

Humming to show he had heard his friends' words even though his mind seemed occupied by the movie neither of the two found much interest in, Mickey shoved a few chips into his mouth before gesturing for the soda the both of them were sharing, ''The hunters?''

''Yeah,'' Stiles responded just like to the previous question as he leaned over to grab the soda from the nightstand, his eyes glued to the screen, ''Gerard cut him in half with a sword.''

It didn't surprise Mickey in the least, Gerard had always had a way of using fancy weapons to kill his targets. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket and shifted so he could grab it, seeing a text from Allison. Seemed the house had become quite awkward with her grandpas' arrival, he did not envy her in the least and neither did he feel up for joining her. So he sent her a reply that he was spending the night over at Stiles's house and she seemed alright with and ended the conversation with a sweet message for him to sleep well and that she loved him.

''Speaking of Gerard and werewolves,'' Stiles suddenly said as Mickey put his phone back into his pocket, his eyes turning to glance at his friend. Stiles glanced at him before his eyes returned to the movie, ''The time in the cafeteria when you punched Jackson, why did you do it?''

His words brought Mickey to silence, his hands stilling in the bowl of chips as a frown fell on his brows. It had been so long that he thought that it was all forgotten, that no one had paid any mind to the act. Slowly resuming his movement, Mickey put the chips in his mouth and chewed, ''You said it yourself, to set boundaries.''

''I've known you since kindergarten and that was the first time I saw you punch someone,'' Stiles further pointed out making Mickey roll his eyes, the buzz-cut haired male was fishing for something.

Fully turning his head so that he could see his friend, straightening up so that his back was no longer against the pillows, ''Just ask.''

Refusing to meet his eyes, Stiles moved the bowl from between them into his lap, ''I don't wanna ask, I want you to tell me.''

''I'm not gonna tell you,'' Mickey said as he let himself slump back down, his head burying itself in the softness of the pillows as he watched the protagonists shoot the zombies.

Even though the conversation ended on a sour note the air in the room remained comfortable, neither of the two wants to be the first to speak. The movie ended and still, they remained quiet, Stiles changed the channel so they were watching ordinary TV and left the bed to get an extra blanket. Mickey took the offered blanket and shifted so that Stiles could move under his blanket, the both of them absently watching TV.

Feeling his eyes growing heavy with sleep, Mickey was about to give up on staying awake when Stiles finally spoke, ''It's pretty cool though.''

Snorting, Mickey couldn't help the smile on his lips. He settled under the blanket and finally let himself sleep.

**BEACON HILL HIGH SCHOOL**

Moving quickly down the corridor as a smile grew on his lips as he swiftly turned towards the locker just as Allison closed it, efficiently closing her in with his arm as he leaned in to let their lips meet. She let out a startled yelp but quickly realized it was him and he could feel a smile forming on her lips as she returned the kiss.

''Missed you,'' he said as he finally leaned out of the kiss, his eyes sparkling playfully as he looked into her gorgeous dark orbs.

Biting down on her lower lip, Allison clutched her books to her chest as she moved away from the lockers to head towards the first class. Mickey eagerly followed and found it adorable when she held out her hand for him to take, it was so small compared to his own.

''How was movie night?'' she suddenly asked as they entered the classroom and found a table the two could share, Mickey, pulled out his phone to make sure the sound was off before he shifted into more comfortable seating.

''Good, Stiles wanted to watch The Notebook but I figured I'd save that one to our movie night,'' he said with a teasing voice causing Allison to bump her shoulder into his own, he chuckled as he opened his notebook.

Her smile remained as she opened her book and turned to the last page they'd been at during last class, her eyes seemingly deep in thought, ''Things are about to change now, aren't they?''

''Between us? No,'' Mickey reassured as he watched the teacher enter the classroom, his head turning to his girlfriend, ''Beacon Hills? Yes.''

**LAHEYS' HOUSE**

Staring up at the full moon, Mickey listened as Allison brought the bag full of chains out of the trunk of her car. He had yet to fully understand why they were doing it, chaining Scott up in a basement. As far as Stiles had told him Scott was doing much better in the whole controlling his urges to kill during the full moon, that he had conquered it. Not and as Stiles had his hands full trying to save Isaac, Allison had been asked to help out Scott and as Mickey saw it as a danger he had gone with her. He knew Stiles would be alright as he would be with Derek, he didn't know the alpha well but he knew enough of him to know that he would keep Stiles safe.

''You ready?'' he could hear her ask as she closed the trunk, he glanced at the moon once more before he turned and held out his hand for her to take.

She took his hand and he leads them into the house, Allison released as she took the lead down the stairs that lead down to the basement, ''Scott?''

They could both hear his ragged breaths before they saw him, sat on the floor with his shoulder slumped. It was obvious that he was struggling with control so Mickey lifted his hand to stop Allison from going further, ushering her behind him so that he could take the lead. Their eyes met and he gestured for him to wait, she bit down on her lower lip and gave him a nervous nod.

''Hey buddy, you doing alright?'' Mickey asked as he descended the last few steps, crouching in front of his friend.

More ragged breathing and as he raised his head his eyes were shining golden, Mickey had only seen him in his shifted state a handful of times and it unnerved him to see his friend in such state. Yet he still held control over it so when Allison appeared beside him, Mickey patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly before he pushed himself up on his feet. He heard them speak in silent whispers, casually in a way Mickey and Scott had once been before Allison appeared in their lives. Now things were awkward between the two and even more so in the presence of Allison, Mickey sure missed the times when he'd spend several days a week at Scotts' house just chilling and watching movies.

''I'll wait upstairs,'' he finally said before sending a glance at Scott and then letting his gaze fall on Allison who gave him a tight-lipped nod, clearly spooked by the sight of Scott in such pain.

Heading back upstairs, his eyes once again fell on the window and the moon. He couldn't imagen the struggle Scott was going through, the itch her was feeling but yet unable to scratch. Yet he figured the itch had slightly bettered with Allison's presence, even though he was no longer pursuing her a crush was hard to let go of. Maybe he was stupid to let the two be left alone but yet he felt like he owed it to the guy, he hadn't been very fair in many regards. So he sighed, letting the voices from the basement fall from his ears as he waited for Allison to join in upstairs.

He could hear the heels of her boots as she came back upstairs, her breathing ragged from the nervousness she was feeling. Everything was still so new to her, he hadn't realized that until now. So he opened his arms and let her fall against his chest, hugging her as he kissed the crown of her head.

They remained so for a few minutes before Allisons' breathing steadied and she stepped back, her hand showing him her flashlight before she gestured towards the kitchen. He understood and motioned for her to go first, a teasing smile gracing his lips causing her to lightly his arm before she turned to head into the kitchen. He followed her close behind, eyes taking in the unfamiliar space and feeling weird about intruding in someone else's home.

Claws clicking against wood made him glance towards the doorway of the room next to the one they stood in, his eyes searching the darkness but finding it empty. The sound of hissing, like a snake but seemingly louder and more eery made him grip Allisons' arm. He could feel he tense as she too heard the sound, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she looked up at him. He would have returned her gaze if it hadn't been for the being that suddenly appeared in the doorway, he'd never seen anything like it. It was the same size as a human and with the same features with added scales and a tail, its' eyes resembling that of a reptile.

The scream that came from beside him made him jump, hushing Allison as he used his arm to push her behind himself. He tried to search for a way out but he was unsure if they could even outrun the thing, he felt Allison shift behind him and saw the glimpse of a knife suddenly in her hand.

''I don't know if that will be enough to kill it,'' he said as he kept his eyes glued to the creature that was slowly approaching them, his hand tightening on Allisons' arm as she tried to get beside him.

Suddenly the door which led to the basement flew open and a roar filled the space, Mickey let out a sigh of relief as Scott appeared looking more himself than he'd ever looked in that form.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - A Fools' Game**

**ARGENTS' HOUSE**

''But you're fine right?'' he asked into his phone hearing Stiles still seemingly out of breath, he wished he'd heard about the whole thing earlier and he'd been there instead of dinner with his mom.

Luckily Stiles told him once more that he was fine and that everything had worked out rather in the favor, at least now they knew what creature they were dealing with that was going around killing people. Although the word Kanima brought forth some things in mind, Mickey still felt a confused frown form on his brows as Stiles explained what the creature was.

He took the last few steps that led up to the porch and bid Stiles goodnight with the promise that they would talk more at school, the spasm sounded ready to fall asleep and Mickey didn't want to hold him up any longer. As he ended the call he put his phone back in his pocket and raised his hand to knock on the door, only his knuckle barely touched the door before it was opened. Figuring it would be Allisons' father Mickey prepared himself to sigh but stilled as he laid eyes on the older Argent, Gerard looking just as surprised as he stood in the doorway.

''Your Rachaels' son aren't you?'' the man asked as he eased his composure into a more relaxed one, a knowing smile on his lips as he raised a curious brow towards him.

Feeling the hairs on his neck stand erect under the old hunters gace, Mickey opted on taking a more confident stance, ''Mr. Argent, or should I call you Principal Argent?''

His question seemed to bring the man to a short laugh before he took a step forward so that he could close the door behind him, closing it from prying ears, ''When I saw you at the funeral I thought you looked like your mother, now looking at your eyes all I can see is your father.''

Opening his mouth to reply he was stopped by the sound of a car driving into the parking lot, Mickey glanced behind and didn't know if he should feel relieved or more nervous by the appearance of Chris. The man himself looked surprised to see the unusual pair stood on the porch and his eyes remained as he locked the car and made his way over.

''Christopher, I was just telling young Jagger here how much he looks like his father,'' Gerard said with an overly joyful tone causing Mickey to frown, the man was more of a joke then the word itself.

Looking between the two as he came to a stop, Chris let his eyes stay on Mickey, ''A much unfortunate thing, now I guess you're here for Allison?''

Replying with a curt nod, Mickey hoped that the two hunters would just let him pass. His hand in his pocket was gripping his cellphone ready to dial the quickest number if needed, yet he did not think Chris would allow any such scene in front of his house.

''You're the one dating my granddaughter?'' Gerard asked looking genuinely surprised, Mickey glanced at Chris and noted the look on his face as he seemed to regret that the news had been brought to light.

''Yea, history seems to have a thing for repeating itself,'' Mickey said with a slight smirk knowing his words would get under the hunters' skin, the man himself chuckled as he looked pleased with the teens' dearing words.

Taking a further step forward, Mickey wanted to flinch away but stood his ground as the old hunter came too close for comfort. He could see Chris preparing to interfere but stayed put as Gerard leaned so that his mouth was close to Mickeys' ear, ''Maybe this time she'll pull the trigger.''

With those parting words, the old man headed down from the porch and towards his car, sending both remaining males a satisfied smile before he got in the car and drove off. Mickey spat into the bushes, feeling disgusted by the encounter. Chris merely gave him a looking before he moved to open the door, raising an eyebrow to ask if Mickey was gonna head inside but the teen gestured that he wouldn't. Instead, he too headed down the porch as he decided that he'd enough of the hunters for one night.

**BEACON HILLS' HIGH SCHOOL**

Putting his books down on the desk he barely had sat down on the chair before he spun around to face the girl who was seated behind him, his elbows leaning on her desk as he rested his chin in his hands, ''Sorry about yesterday.''

''Don't think about it, although I'll have you make up for it,'' Allison said as she shifted between the several pages in her book, a teasing smile on her lips as she glanced at him.

He didn't mind that at all, it wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with her the day before it was just that things had come between, ''I'll make up for it.''

The teacher walked into the room and he was forced to turn back around, preparing himself for the hardest class. French.

...

He'd met up with Scott and Stiles on their way to chemistry, besides, they told him about Lydia and how Derek had ordered for her to be tested as she could be the Kanima. Mickey didn't understand the whole thing and found it odd how a beautiful girl like Lydia could turn into an ugly lizard, it sounded more like something Jackson would do. Still, he promised to help out to keep Lydia safe from Erica and Isaac, who no longer was suspected for his fathers' murder. The day was just getting better and better.

Heading into the classroom he wasn't paying much attention before Scott and Stiles suddenly took off and sat down on either side of Lydia, Mickey rolled his eyes but found no regrets as a hand suddenly gripped his own and Allison appeared by his side leading him to an empty table which they could share.

''What's going on?'' she asked as they took their seats, her head gesturing towards Scott and Stiles and the way they were making it very obvious that something was up the way the plastered themselves to Lydia.

Glancing their way Mickey turned fully towards Allison, his head giving a curt nod towards the table behind the trio where Erica and Isaac had sat down, ''Derek thinks that Lydia's the kanima.''

She was about to respond when Harris entered the room, ''Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one.''

Rolling his eyes Mickey glanced at Stiles who seemed just as fed up about it, there was no future love to blossom between the teacher and student.

''Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with -,'' Harris said before several male students held up their hands to be picked as her partner, something that would not have happened only a few days ago Mickey mused, ''I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two.''

Hearing his name being called to stay put while Allison moved over to Lydia, Mickey focused on the instructions as he did not care for who would be his partner. Still, when Isaac sat down beside him it was hard to keep his face neutral, the air around the blonde was so different from before he'd received the bite.

''Are you also here to stop us?'' Isaac suddenly asked as he glanced around the room while Mickey absently followed the instructions as he added the different components to their experiment.

''Depends,'' he finally answered as he focused on adding the exact amount of drops, finding Isaacs' heavy gaze distracting.

The werewolf shifted as he sent a look in Scotts' directing causing Mickey to do the same, the way Erica was groping him bordered to sexual harassment, ''On what?''

''My interest in Allison and seeing as Lydia is her friend,'' Mickey paused as he turned to look at the werewolf seated by his side, their meeting for the first time, ''I'd kill you all if you so much as lay a finger on either of them.''

The air between the two grew thick as they stared in silence, neither backing off. Mickey could see the was Isaacs' jaw twitch with annoyance, most likely both irritated and humored that Mickey dared to make such threats to a werewolf. Though they had no time for further talk as Harris rang the bell and told everyone to change seats, Mickey sent Isaac a humorless smile before he waved him off.

He should have figured that his next partner would be Erica, yet his nose was unprepared for the strong scent of her perfume. He'd barely known her at all before her change and even though most saw her hin higher standards now, he didn't see anything that impressive about her. Her brown eyes were nothing like Allison' and even though he had blonde hair, he'd always preferred brunettes.

''I've always wondered where you fit into the picture,'' she said as she leaned closer to him, making a thing out of a showing of her cleavage, ''You're dating Allison which Scott also seems to like, your friends with Scott but you're not fighting his cause like Stiles.''

His eyes remained on the experiment at hand just as it had done when Isaac sat beside him, finding no interest in the blonde who was leaning ever closer the longer she was ignored.

''Whenever my mother can't find words of her own, she quotes someone,'' Mickey finally said and glanced at the girl by his side who looked pleased to have made him talk, ''A fool can't help but be a fool, but when others follow, he makes a fool of us all. I'm not gonna let anyone make me look like a fool.''

The bell dinged again and Erica disappeared, Mickey watched as she walked over to Allisons' table and took a seat with a satisfying look on her face. Looking to the front of the room he could see Isaac sat with Lydia, nothing they could do now but to hope that she would be alright.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Pack**

**Chapter 23 - Detention**

**McCALLS' HOUSE**

Seated on the sofa in his friends' living room in a house he hadn't had a comfortable stay in many weeks now. Mickey found his gaze roaming the roam, taking in the old picture from kindergarten when Stiles, Scott and himself had first formed their friendship. They'd been inseparable as they ran around causing trouble for their parents, spending every day together as their parents had to drive around town to pick them up. It was before Mickeys' father disappeared when life had been so casual and easy.

After his dad had disappeared Mickey had distanced himself from his best friends, hiding in his room for several weeks. It wasn't until several missed calls that his two best friends had had enough of him ignoring them, both of them had burst into his room shouting for him that they were gonna have a sleepover. Since then Mickey started hanging out at either Scotts' or Stiles home, sleepover becoming a regular thing. Soon he barely went home, spending his evenings at Scotts' house. They'd been like brothers, or like a cousin who'd come to live at their house. He sure missed those days, he missed Scott.

''Tired?'' Allison asked as she slid down beside him on the couch, laying down half draped over him as she rested her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her as he shifted so that he was laid more comfortably, his dull green eyes staring up at the ceiling, ''Yea, haven't slept much these past few days.''

''You can sleep now, I and Stiles will keep watch,'' she said sounding just as tired as he felt, her calm heartbeats like counting sheep were making it hard to stay awake. Yet he couldn't fall asleep, the awaiting threat outside wouldn't allow it.

He gave her a tired smile and she took it as his answer as she gave him a light kiss on the lips before she got back up on her feet, slowly letting their hands part as she headed back over to the front door where Stiles was keeping watch. He tried his best to stay awake but soon found it impossible as his eyes weighted down and in the end, he let them fall shut.

...

A menacing aura caused him to frown in his sleep, his ears alert as he listened to the rapidly approaching footsteps from the wrong end of the house. He could hear the quickened heartbeats, the nervousness, and fright that filled the room. So he blinked his eyes open, sitting up as he peered over the couch towards the front door where he could see Stiles and Allison. Behind them was Isaac quickly approaching, his expression like that of a predator stalking its prey.

''Allison!'' Mickey called as he leaped over the couch, quickly making his way over towards his best friend and girlfriend.

He managed to get there just as Isaac reached for Allison, Mickey using all of his weight to push the werewolf to the floor. Isaac looked furious as his eyes glowed gold but Mickey didn't pay him any mind as he pushed Allison towards the stairs, he heard Stiles call out but wasn't quick enough to react before he was suddenly thrown into the wall. Groaning he watched as Stiles tried to help only to get thrown to the ground, Allison looked horrified but Mickey just gestured for her to head upstairs to Lydia.

''Watch out!'' he heard Stiles scream but his focus had been on Allison as he'd heard someone break through a door on the upper floor. Mickey barely had the time to turn around before Isaac got a hold of his hoodie, throwing him across the room. He tried to shield his face as he realized that he would be hitting the table with the big flower pot, hissing as the glass broke and ripped at the skin on his elbow.

''Shit!'' he cursed as he clutched at his arm, spitting out some of the dirt as his whole head was filled with it.

The fighting escalated but this time Mickey knew that it wasn't Stiles and he let himself slump back knowing that Scott was there to save them all, easily beating the fresher turned beta. The fight was over in no time and he watched as Scott with eace threw both Isaac and Erica out the front door, unconscious by the looks of it.

''Mickey!'' he heard Allison gasp as she ran over to him, it was first then he realized that he was still sprawled out on the floor.

''I'm fine,'' he reassured her as he pushed himself to a seated position, he groaned as he realized that his hoodie had been ripped.

Another pair of footsteps approached as Stiles appeared by his side, the buzz-cut haired teen crouching down as he touched the ripped part of the hoodie, ''Did you get cut?''

''No, it's all good,'' Mickey said as he stood, ignoring their worried looks as his eyes fell on Scott who was watching him with his worried look. Smirking, Mickey walked over so that he could put his hand on the werewolf's' shoulder, ''Thanks.''

Even though he didn't say anything it was obvious that it had meant a lot to Scott, the dark-haired teens' gentle eyes speaking more than words. But more pressing matters were at hand and Mickey followed Scott out the door, Derek stood to wait for them with a humored smile on his lips.

''I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your pack,'' Derek said as he gazed over the group of teenagers stood on the porch, his expression turning hard, ''But you know you can't beat me.''

''I can hold you off until the cops get here,'' Scott stated as a fact, Mickey sighed as he could hear the approaching cop cars.

Suddenly the sound of claws clicking against the house made them move away from the porch, Mickey gripped Allisons' hand as they all watched the kanima crawl over the roof. It stopped to scream at them before it jumped off on the opposite side.

it was obvious that they all were thinking the same, that Lydia was the kanima but the strawberry blonde soon appeared in the doorway, ''Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?''

**JAGGERS' HOUSE**

The woman's laughter resounded throughout the livingroom only silenced by the whiskey that she swept down, as it was swallowed down the laughter resumed just as strongly. Mickey merely rolled his eyes as he waited for her to finish, luckily her laughter wasn't something he had to endure regularly. But sure he could understand why she would find the situation so amusing, her son had just gotten a restraining order filed against him after having participated in locking up a classmate in a stolen police van. Yeah, they had after much effort managed to catch up to Jackson and it had been Stiles brilliant idéa to lock him in the van. Unfortunately, his text to reassure Jacksons' parents had included something that had alarmed his dad and so the police had been called.

The rest was history and now he was seated on the sofa waiting for his dear mother to stop laughing at his misfortune, at least she was yelling. her hand brought up to wipe away the tears, ''So what was the plan, lock him up and request ransom?''

Her laughter once again filled the room, Mickey sighed as he let himself fall back into the couch so that he was staring up at the ceiling, ''Very funny, mom.''

''So, this boy Jackson,'' his mother said as her laughter finally seemed to have done, an amusing smile on her lips as she sipped on her whiskey, ''He's the kanima.''

''Speaking of, what do you know of the kanima?'' Mickey asked as he glanced at the woman who was sat on the armchair across the table, one leg draped over the other like the gracious businesswoman she was.

''Better one, what do you know of the kanima?'' she countered with a smirk making him groan, his mother could be an absolute pain in the royal ass.

Waving his hand to dismiss the topic altogether, Mickey let his eyes fall shut as he found comfort in the soft mattress of the sofa, ''Ain't you gonna yell at me?''

''What for?'' his mother asked as she put her glass down on the glass surface of the table, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she moved over to the hallway to retrieve her phone.

As she seemed to find no interest in scolding him, Mickey let the whole thing slide as he listened to his mother tap in a number on the phone before she waiting for the call to get accepted. A smile fell on his lips as he heard her place an order for pizza, a blanket absently being draped over him. Their talk was over and he didn't mind the least, letting himself being lulled to sleep by the thoughts of the pizza to come.

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

Seated in the library with his head resting on his arms as his eyes stayed close, Mickey could barely remember the reason why he'd gotten detention. He'd been tired all day barely keeping up with any of his classes and had Stiles had dragged him around the corridors, they'd been down by the locker room when they had happened upon Scott and Jackson having a scuffle. Sadly so had Harris and Mickey an innocent passerby had been included to sit out detention and so he was seated in the library waiting for the time to pass, his dull green eyes glancing towards Allison who was seated at another table with Jackson and Matt.

She met his gaze and attempted a reassuring smile but it was obvious that she was very uncomfortable, he wished he could do something about it but Harris wouldn't let him leave his table because of that restraining order.

''I'm gonna kill him,'' he heard Scott say, it surprised Mickey as he'd never taken Scott for the aggressive type of guy but then he didn't even know what the whole fight had been about.

Shifting beside him, Stiles's shoulder bumped against Mickey as he leaned forward to make sure he wasn't heard, ''No, you're not. You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him.''

''No. You were right, let's kill him,'' Scott argued making Mickey raise his brow at the guy, Scott glared at Jackson who was looking as casually bored as he ever could.

leaning back in his chair, Stiles sighed, ''Oh - No.''

Feeling his eyes grow heavy, Mickey tried to glare up at the lamps but with no effect. His whole body was feeling sluggish for a few days back, only getting worse each passing day. It was unusual as he never got sick so he passed it up as him not having had enough sleep, he needed to stop being out all night long on school nights.

''Hey. What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?'' Stiles suddenly speculated making Mickey glance towards the table where Matt was seated next to Allison, he seemed like nothing special.

''Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing,'' Scott added, keeping his eyes towards Stiles as to draw suspicion towards them.

''Exactly!'' Stiles said and for once keeping it quiet, ''He's trying to throw suspicion off himself.''

All three of them glanced towards the male in question before Scott turned back to look at Stiles, ''So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?''

''Yes,'' Stiles confirmed.

''Why?'' Scott questioned, Mickey felt ready to give up on the conversation altogether. His eyes one Allison as she was smiling in his direction.

''Because,'' Stiles said before pausing as he tried to come up with a good reason, ''He's evil.''

It was impossible to muffle the snort that escaped Mickey as Scott scratched at his chin, ''ou just don't like him.''

''The guy - Bugs me. I don't know what it is,'' Stiles explained as he leaned back against the chair, eyes looking at Matt, ''Just look at his face.''

Looking over at Matt as he was silently offering Jackson some chips from his bag, Mickey could only see Allison who looked just as uncomfortable as before, ''Yeah, definitely the face of a murderer.''

''See, Mickey gets it,'' Stiles said as he gestured towards Mickey, Scott rolled his eyes.

''Any other theories?'' he asked and both Stiles and Mickey shrugged, they had no leads to go after.

...

A while later Harris had gone home and they had been assigned to re-shelve all the books that had been returned, Mickey stood beside Allison as he stared down at a book while Stiles and Scott caught Allison up on their findings surrounding Jackson's birth. The guys' parents had died in a car accident and he'd been born by c-section, taken out of his mother's dead body. It was about what he had managed to take in, yawning as he tried to make out the name of the book and where it belonged. His brain felt too mushy to think, trying to find its place among the many authors felt like too much of a pain.

He hadn't realized that he was spacing out until a loud crash caused him to look up at the ceiling, lamps were being smashed as Jackson jumped between the bookshelves. He could hear Scott call out to Erica and flinched as someone grabbed his arm, he looked towards the person and relaxed as he saw Allison. The lamp above the smashed and he moved his arm to cover Allison from the glass, grunting as books fell from the shelve. He watched as Scott got pushed into a bookrack, their eyes met and the werewolf moved so that he was stood between his friends and Jackson.

Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you.

Written on the board by Jackson but Mickey was unsure it was his words or if they belonged to the one controlling him, the whole thing about kanimas confused him. Soon after the words were written, they all watched as Jackson jumped through a window and disappeared.

As Erica had a seizure they were forced to split up, Scott and Stiles would bring Erica to Derek while Mickey stayed behind with Allison to take care of Matt who'd been exposed to the kanimas venom.

''What do we say to the teachers?'' Allison asked as things had finally calmed down and both of them were waiting for the ambulance to arrive and the teacher to come running, Mickey shrugged from where he was stood leaned against the bookshelf as he watched the door.

''Dunno, this kind of mess is a bit hard to explain,'' he said as he glanced around the room, the whole place had been wrecked with glass from several lamps and books scattered everywhere.

He could feel her hand touching his own and he opened his hold to take her in his own, squeezing to reassure her that they would be fine.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Panic Attack**

**ARGENTS' HOUSE**

Laid on the soft mattress of Allisons' bed, Mickeys' eyes were glued to the screen on his cellphone. Flipping through photos and other things as he listened to the pair of heels that were making their way up the stairs, his eyes shifting towards the doorway just as the strawberry blonde appeared with several Macy's bags clutched in her small hands.

''Clear your schedule. This could take a while,'' she said as she stood by the desk where Allison was sat, a pen in her hand as she was writing on the essay that was due on Friday.

Yet the distraction brought a big smile to her lips and him two girls moved over to the bed, Mickey quickly shifted further away to leave space for the bags as he watched the two girls get themselves occupied with the many dresses and jewelry.

Laughing at the sheer amount, Allison moved over towards Mickey so she could hold his hand while she watched on as Lydia unwrapped all the dressed, ''How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?''

''It's my birthday party,'' Lydia said as if that would be enough of an answer as she picked a dress and held it in front of her, ''I'm thinking host dress, evening dress, then, mm, after-hours casual.''

''You can fit all those changes into one evening?'' Mickey asked as he turned around so that he could look at some of the dresses, feeling the fabric of one with a flower pattern. Lydia merely rolled her eyes at his question, the quote 'boys will be boys,' evident in her mind.

So he let himself slump back and away from the girl's conversations, his mind going back to the previous night. They'd attempted on capturing Jackson at the rave together with the one controlling him yet because of lack of knowledge and communication it had all gone to bits, the kanima had gotten away and so had the one controlling it. Scott had almost been killed by Allisons' mother, the thought of it made him glance towards his girlfriend who was obvious to the scene that had occurred the previous night. He didn't know how to tell her or even if he should, she would find out on her own soon enough and it broke his heart that he could do nothing to stop it.

A knock on the door made him look towards it, his dull green eyes falling onto the woman who'd been on his mind. Her eyes ignored his presence as they focused on the two girls, although it was Lydia who spoke first, ''Ms. Argent. What do you think of this one?''

''Oh, it's lovely,'' Victoria commented before her gaze fell on Allison, ''Allison, uh, can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the two of us.''

''Um, can we do it later?'' Allison asked as she glanced towards Lydia, Mickey for the first time in his life felt sorry for the woman stood in the doorway. The way her heart was beating rapidly and the sweat on her forehead, she just wasn't herself.

''Actually, uh, to be honest, sooner would be - would be better,'' the way she was carefully touching her shoulder ad the smell of iron, Mickey everted his eyes back to his phone.

''Party's at 10:00,'' Lydia happily supplied as she turned back to the many bags.

''Um, will you be around before then?'' she sounded so desperate, even Mickey felt his guts twist. He never thought he'd feel that way towards the woman.

A short silence, Allison sighed, ''I think so.''

A small hope, ''You think so?''

''I don't know,'' a teenager tired of her mothers nagging, Mickey once again glanced at the mother who finally seemed to give up as she walked away.

**LYDIAS PARTY**

''So whoever's controlling the kanima hates the swim team?'' he heard Scott question just as his two friends appeared from inside the house, both of them stopping beside him where he was stood by the huge glass fountain of punch.

''Hated the swim team. Specifically, the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing though? What haven't we thought of?'' Stiles speculated as Mickeys' eyes fell on Allison who was making her way over to them, her smile more strained as she glanced between the three of them.

He held his hand out for her and she took it, finally relieving some of the tension from her shoulders, ''Uh, Jackson's not here.''

''Yeah, no one's here,'' Stiles wasn't wrong, as Mickey let his eyes roam over the open area he saw a huge lack of people compared to how it had been the previous year.

''Maybe it's just early,'' Scott tried to play it off but none of them agreed, the party was dead from the get-go.

Sighing, Stiles looked at the three of them, ''Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whackjob.''

''Or it might have to do with the fact that she didn't send out any invitations,'' Mickey offered as he remembered the conversation between Lydia and Allison the previous night, the hand in his own squeezed in response as Allison looked towards Lydia who was standing alone.

''Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks,'' she argued for her friend and seeing the look on Lydias' face, all alone. Mickey could find it in him to agree with her, they hadn't been fair.

Looking at Stiles, Scott had his argument, ''She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years.''

''I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet,'' Stiles defended looking rather embarrassed to have been called out so bluntly. Mickey smirked as he patted his friend's shoulder.

''We might not own it to her but come one, look at her,'' Mickey said as he gestured towards Lydia.

He could feel Allison shift by his side as she turned her gaze towards Scott and Stiles, ''She wouldn't be the town whackjob if it wasn't for us.''

She had a point and the four of them soon decided to call in some favors, Mickey didn't have many people outside of his friend group with Scott and Stiles but he did know some people from school. He greeted some of them as they came over, sharing some quick words before they went on to do their own thing. His attention mostly on Allison as he leaned his back against one of the pillars of the house, hugging her to his chest as both of them absently gazed out over the party.

His eyes soon fell on the sky, his dull green eyes lightening up as they found the moon. Although beautiful it was nothing compared to the girl in his arms, the sudden tension in her muscles making him frown, ''What's up?''

''You remember what I told you about Matt?'' Allison asked making his gaze fall from the sky as he followed her gaze, his eyes falling onto Matt who had arrived at the party soon after Jackson.

It was a weird question asking him if he remembered about the freak who was stalking his girlfriend, yet he did not move as his eyes met with Matts'. Instead, he leaned his head down so that he could kiss Allisons' cheek, feeling stupidly possessive but yet getting the message across.

He thought because soon Matt was standing in front of them, ''Could I talk to you, just a minute?''

''Sure,'' he answer was quiet and Mickey was reluctant on letting her go before she turned towards her, an attempt of a confident smile on her lips, ''I'll be alright.''

Looking into her eyes he was still unsure to let her go but finally released his hold on her hand, his dull green eyes moving to Matt, ''I'll wait here then.''

He watched both of them disappear into the house leaving him standing alone, his eyes once again falling onto the full moon. His brows furrowed at the sound of a deep growl, like a combination between a wolf and a tiger. Low and guttural making him turn his eyes towards the edge of the backyard. His muscles tensed as he laid eyes on the beast slowly appearing from the bushes, its dark eyes watching him like a predator. If he hadn't known he'd thought that the creature was a wolf, though a closer inspection indicated differently. Broader and stockier than the ordinary wolf, its body much heavier looking. A more powerful form of the wolf, its canines longer making it more menacing, an ancient creature long since deemed too powerful for the world.

Swallowing, Mickey kept his eyes trained on the beast as he looked around to make sure they weren't seen by straying eyes. No one was paying them any mind rather the opposite, they were all gone.

Looking around him he found the whole backyard empty of people leaving him alone with the beast, he frowned as he'd been sure both Scott and Stiles had been out there with him only minutes ago. The beasts growl intensified, demanding his attention and he obliged. His dull green eyes once again falling to the beast, its mouth suddenly dripping with fresh blood. By his feet laid a body, Allison. Her eyes were staring straight at him, wide open and filled with agony as she struggled to breathe.

''Get away from her,'' he snarled yet he was unable to step forward, his feet glued to the ground as he felt shivers wreck his skin. He was angry yet he was too afraid to go to her, Allisons' eyes pleading for him to save her but he couldn't. There was nothing he wanted more than to go to her, to take her away from the beast stood over her.

It was as if it was daring him to take her, finding amusement in his weak state. Still, he couldn't defy it, angry tears escaping his eyes as he fell to his knees, ''Please, don't hurt her.''

He could see every drop as it dripped from the mouth of the beast, the way it stepped over his girlfriend as if she didn't exist in its world. Her chest stilled, her eyes fading. Still, he felt his knees dig into the grass unable to move, his hands trembling as he watched the beast come closer. It passed by him and he could feel its fur soft against his arm. Wiping his hands against his jeans in an attempt to get rid of the sweat, the thickness of it making him look down.

''No, no, no,'' he muttered as his eyes were drenched in blood, furiously wiping them against his jeans to no avail. He looked towards Allisons' body finding it gone, closing his eyes and upon opening them seeing his friends stood in front of him.

''You killed her,'' Scott said before looking behind him, Mickey followed his gaze seeing a grave. Lydia on her knees as she wept for her friend, Stiles with his hand on her shoulder.

He turned around so that he was facing Mickey, a disgusted look on his face, ''You killed her.''

More tears fell from his eyes as more people appeared, his hands covering his ears as he tried to shut them all away. He wanted to disappear, to hide and never re-surface. He wasn't a murderer, he loved Allison and he would never hurt her.

Suddenly a pair of hands cupped his own, a familiar scent wafting over him and with it, the smell of iron disappeared. He knew he was shaking, the feeling of the hands-on his own grounding him. He felt hollow, his mind empty as if it had re-booted trying to start up all the programs again. The person was calling out to him but it was muffled, his mind unable to understand the words. Yet they were familiar and that's all he needed as he let himself fall forward, leaning into the other person who's arms hugged his shoulders.

''He was having a panic attack,'' he heard Stiles say followed by Allisons' voice telling them something about her father and the hospital.

The hand squeezed his shoulder and suddenly breathing didn't seem as hard, as if that one breath finally flipped the switch that would allow the system to start back up. The pain in his chest dissipating into just an ache, his eyes blinking open as he gulped in the air like a starved dog. The person shifted to pull away but he gripped the jacket, pulling it towards him.

''Thanks,'' he managed to breathe out as he rested his forehead on the other person's shoulder, trying to ease his breaths.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - Abominable Snowman**

**STILINSKIS' HOUSE**

''Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him,'' Stiles argued as he tried to convince his father that Matt was the one who'd murdered all the victims, he wasn't making it easy for himself.

While Mickey had still to recover from that weird hallucination drug that Lydia had put in the punch, Scott and Stiles had finally figured out who it was controlling the kanima. Matt had practically presented himself as he was pushed into the pool, unable to swim he'd been saved by Jackson. To further prove it, Scott had seen Matt together with the kanima outside the party.

''All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?'' the sheriff, Noah asked as he looked between the two teens. Mickey was sat on the bed with his head in his hands, his mind still tired from the episode the hallucination had caused.

''Isn't it obvious?'' Stiles said as if they all should know it too, ''Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?''

Looking up from the palm of his hands, Mickey watched as the sheriff contemplated his sons' words, ''What do you want me to do?''

Breathing out a relieved breath, Stiles turned to Scott who was looking at the sheriff, ''We need to look at the evidence.''

''Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work,'' the sheriff reminded them all making Mickey glance up at Stiles, the teen didn't look any less driven.

''Trust me, they'll let you in,'' he argued.

The sheriff almost looked offended by the thought, ''Trust you?''

''Trust..'' Stiles slowly pointed behind him where Scott stood, ''Trust Scott?''

**SHERIFF STATION**

While the others were looking through the hospitals' security cameras, Mickey tried to text Allison but found his messages short of replies. He hadn't heard from her at all, it worried him. If it was as he'd feared her mother was dead he found it weird that she hadn't called for him, it worried him that she was going through it alone.

Even with his mind occupied the distant thud of something hitting the floor didn't go unnoticed, his eyes shifting away from the phone as they focused on the door. He absently put his phone into his jeans pocket as he got up from the chair, glancing at the other three occupying the room before he headed back towards the front desk. Someone was there yet when he stepped over to the counter he found it-empty, sudden approaching footsteps made him look back to the way he came from. Stiles gave him a smile before he too turned the corner and found the front desk empty, his eyes lowering the ground behind it. Moving closer Mickeys' heart sunk at the sight of the woman who'd greeted them only an hour ago, several deep gashes on her chest indicating a painful death.

They both noticed the missing gun and Mickey finally realized who was in the room, the sound of the safety being flipped off the gun and the look on Stiles's face told it all.

...

They'd been forced to handcuff the sheriff by the jail cells before Matt brought them over to the evidence room to destroy everything surrounded him, although Mickey didn't think it mattered even if the guy killed the sheriffs and destroyed the evidence. He would have to kill the whole town and even more, if he wanted to get away with it, he was just making an even bigger case around him.

Though he kept his mouth shut as he helped Scott and Stiles destroy all the files, keeping one eye at Matt who was still pointing his gun towards them as he patiently waited for them to finish.

''Deleted. And we're done,'' Stiles said as he stood by the computer, his eyes at Matt, ''All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that means - I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima.''

Just as he finished the room lit up and the sound of a car engine was heard as Melissas' car was parked outside, Mickey looked at Scott as Matt spoke, ''Sounds like your mom's here, McCall.''

His eyes turning harsh yet pleading, Scott looked at Matt, ''Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt.''

The door to the station opened and they all looked towards the front desk, Mickey glanced at Stiles just as the other looked towards him. Both looks conveyed that they didn't know what to do, the odds were against them because of the kanima.

''If you don't move -,'' before he chuckled, ''now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, or maybe Mickey and then your mom.''

They had no choice but to oblige, Mickey could see the kanima just as it disappeared behind a corner. So they did as told and watched as Scott was forced to open the door, all surprised to see Derek on the other side.

''Oh, thank God,'' Scott breathed out, Mickey felt his shoulders relax slightly as Stiles slumped beside him.

Although Derek said nothing and they all watched as he fell to the floor, unable to move. The kanima or Jackson, like a mix of them both, stood in the doorway looking at them knowing all hope had been lost on them.

''This is the one controlling him? This kid?'' Derek said sounding unimpressed as Matt stood over him, he'd probably expected someone more like Gerard rather than a teenage kid.

''Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf,'' Matt revealed, Mickey felt his brow as he glanced towards Scott and Stiles who were sharing a un-surprised look, ''Oh, yeah, that's - that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you two, Stiles. What do you turn into?''

''Abominable snowman,'' Stiles said without missing a beat, the sarcasm thick in his voice, ''But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal.''

Not pleased with the level of sarcasm, Matt gestured towards Stiles. Neither Mickey or Scott was quick enough as Jackson suddenly cut the back of Stiles's neck, sending the teen to the ground with a well-chosen curse.

''Get him off of me,'' Derek demanded to make Mickey look from Jackson down at the two males on the floor, Stiles having landed on top of Derek.

''Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair,'' Matt taunted as he crouched down beside them, his eyes boring into the alpha as he spoke, ''It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless.''

''Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am,'' Derek offered followed by Stiles weak ''Yeah, bitch.''

Glaring at both of them, Matts' attention suddenly turned towards Mickey whos' glances were directed at Jackson pointing a dangerously clawed finger in Scott's direction, ''Mickey Jagger, you're actually the biggest mystery in here.''

''Don't flatter, I'm just human,'' Mickey said as Jackson suddenly turned towards him, his hands raised to show that he meant no harm as he turned towards Matt.

''You know I thought the same until I had Jackson do some digging,'' Matt said as he once again raised the gun as if controlling the kanima wasn't enough protection. He was about to continue when another vehicle was parked outside of the station, all of them stilling as they waited for it to stop. Matts' frown deepened, ''Is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her.''

''Scott, don't trust him!'' Stiles called but came to an abrupt stop as Matt leaned to grip his shirt, swinging him off of Derek so that he was laid on his back against the floor.

His foot landed on Stiles's throat, pressing down, ''This work better for ya?''

Taking a step forward, Mickey saw Jackson claw being raised to nick him but avoided it with a quick side-step but he wasn't expecting Jacksons' next move and he groaned as the kanima gripped the back of his neck hard enough to force him down on his knees.

''Okay, just stop! Stop!'' Scott pleaded Mickey glared at Matt who foot remained on Stiles's throat as the teen fought for air.

''Then do what I tell you to,'' Matt threatened, his eyes glossy as he stared at the werewolf.

He didn't hesitate, ''Okay. All right. Stop!''

Finally, he let up and Stiles could breathe, sucking in breaths like he was starving for it. Mickey sighed, relieved to see his friend alright yet the slight nick on the back of his head didn't go unnoticed by him. Luckily Stiles was there to catch him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Lacrosse**

**ARGENTS' HOUSE**

Seated on the lower part of the stairs that led to the Argents basement, Mickey yawned as he listened to Allison and her father trying to figure out where Derek was hiding out. It had been like that ever since her mother died as if her whole life suddenly appeared to be about finding and killing Derek. He'd been the one who killed her or the one who'd bit her. Maybe that was the case but then, Derek hadn't been the one holding the knife which had ended her life. So yes it might have been Derek who'd caused it but it was the hunters' code that had ended it.

Though stating such facts only brought pain, seeing her changing into the one thing that had brought on her mothers' death. A hunter living by the code, dying for the code. Mickey couldn't watch her go down that path, so he'd made himself scarce. Going back to old routines as he spent the nights with Stiles, playing video games and stuffing their mouth full of pizza and snacks. Two troubled teenage boys attempting to escape from reality if just for a night.

Finally, Chris called quits on the search and Allison took Mickeys' hand as both of them headed up to her room, slumping down on the bed as he pulled her on top of him. She smiled into the kiss and he sneaked his hands under her shirt, stroking at the soft skin on her hips. He wished they could stay like that forever, carefree and in love. The bad memories locked behind thick walls, ignoring reality as it was just the both of them.

Yet humans live in reality and the memories of death and pain remained a solid block in their minds making it hard to ignore, the flame dying down just as quickly as it had sparked.

Sighing, Mickey hugged her body closer to him as he stared up at the empty ceiling. It was mockingly white without a single trace of a speck, ''Were you serious when you said you would kill Scott if it meant getting to Derek?''

''Derek killed my mother,'' she said as if it was reason enough, the answer spoke without having to use the precise words.

Her phone vibrated where it laid on the nightstand and she leaned over to pick it up, the name grandpa showing on the screen making him raise a brow, ''Grandpa?''

''Figured I'd start calling him that as he is my grandpa,'' she reasoned with a shrug, her expression stale as she absently tapped out a response to his text.

He didn't get it but then Stiles would tell him that it was because he was a dude, dudes never understand how girls think. Although he'd understand most people who'd use that reasoning, this was Gerard they were talking about. Truly regretting not having been there when she was the most vulnerable, it was now clear to him who'd been there.

''Grandpa Gerard,'' he mused bitterly ignoring the dirty eye she sent him, releasing his hold around her in favor of putting his arms behind his head, ''I'll remember to call him that when I meet him at the games tonight.''

**LACROSSE FIELD**

Greeting some of the people he knew, Mickey quickly found his two friends where they were seated awaiting the start of the game. He greeted them with a curt nod as he sat down next to Stiles, picking up the other males' lacrosse stick and twirled it in his hand.

''It's going to be bad, isn't it? I mean, like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?'' Stiles asked his eyes roamed over the field and then the people on the bleachers, all innocent people unknowing of the horrors that threatened to take place.

A silence fell between the three as the answer was obvious yet no one wanted to confirm it, all fearing for what could happen. Still, Scott sighed, ''Looks like it.''

''Scott, the other night seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, you know, while I'm just lying there and I can't even move, it just - I want to help, you know, but I can't do the things that you can do. I can't -,'' he didn't know how to finish and Mickey forced a smile as he put a reassuring hand on Stiles's shoulder, he hated seeing Stiles so upset.

''It's okay,'' Scott reassured him.

''We're losing, dude,'' Stiles voiced what they'd all been thinking, Mickey hated how hopeless it made him feel as he thought about how he was losing Allison.

''The hell are you talking about?'' a familiar voice came from behind and they all turned to face the Coach, the man himself looking at Stiles, ''Game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg.''

Shocked and not knowing if it was actually true, Stiles looked bewildered, ''What? What happened to Greenberg?''

''What happened to Greenberg?'' Coach repeated before he used his hand to show the scale between Stiles and Greenberg, ''He sucks. You suck slightly less.''

''I'm playing?'' Stiles asked just to be sure, ''On the field? With the team?''

''Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself,'' Coach confirmed, Mickey smiled at the pure look of joy on Stiles's face.

''I already did that today, twice,'' Stiles said before looking towards their coach.

Tired of his stalling, Coach raised his voice, ''Get the hell out there!''

''Ah, alright,'' Stiles said as he scrambled to get his gear, Mickey laughed as he watched his friend make his way onto the field.

...

Watching the school team getting their asses handed to themselves out on the field, Mickey winced as he watched Stiles getting tackled by a player from the other team. He glanced towards were the benched player were seated, his eyes landing on Scott who looked eager to get out there but unable as he'd gotten banned from playing due to his failing grades. There really wasn't anything they could do but to pray and like an angel in disguise, Isaac showed up to save the day. A smile fell on Mickey's lips, his eyes returning ever to more hopeful towards the field.

''He's one too,'' his mothers' voice cut through his mind, reminding him that she was beside him. It was very unusual seeing her outside of the house, her business keeping her mostly occupied to late hours but for some reason, she'd showed up to the games.

Biting down on his lower lips, Mickey finally asked the question he'd been asking since she showed up waving for him to come over and sit by her, ''What are you doing here?''

She was silent for some time, her eyes showing amusement as she studied the game. Having grown up in the small town, Mickey was sure she already knew all about lacrosse. His father had been the captain although only for his sophomore years as he dropped the year after, still he'd been a legend on the field. He could sense it from her, the memories filling her with bittersweet joy and she finally spoke, ''I'm here because you need me.''

His gaze shifted towards somewhere in the crowd and he followed it, both of them looking at Gerard Argent who was stood alone in the outskirt of the audience watching with calculating eyes. Of course, Mickey already knew what the old hunter was up to, it was the same thing he'd filled Allisons' head with. Derek, it seemed like the werewolf had made enemies with every hunter out there.

''The last thirty seconds, Scott's got until the last thirty seconds to deliver Derek to Gerard or he's gonna have Jackson kill someone,'' his eyes returned to his mother who didn't seem the least faced by the news, her eyes ever so bored as she pondered his words.

Her eyes remained on the old hunter as she reached into her pocket, a packet of her favorite brand of cigarettes now in her hand. She glanced at Mickey awaiting his approval, he sighed but gave a curt nod. Placing the cigarette between her lips, she lit it up and sucked in a long breath before exhaling the smoke in the opposite direction of her son, ''The only way to stop him is to kill the kanima and the kanima is too powerful to kill. So maybe it's time to consider walking away, let someone else fight this war.''

Glancing over at the other end of the bleacher, Mickey watched as Stiles's dad, Scotts' mom, and Lydia cheered for Stiles. All innocent bystanders who lived their lives trying to do good towards others, a sheriff and a nurse both saving lives on a daily basis. Scott and Stiles who'd only been curious and eager for some action dragged into something the two of them could never even imagen. That was the supernatural, always in dire need of a hero and clutching on to every innocent soul.

''Walking away used to be a lot easier,'' he said as he watched Stiles finally score a goal, a smile gracing his lips as the crowd cheered and his friend looked towards them as if not sure he'd actually just done that.

...

The buzzer went off announcing the end of the game, the home team had come out victorious all thanks to Stiles who'd become the unexpected MVP. Suddenly all the lights went off and Mickey knew that things were about to go downhill. A loud scream was heard and then it all broke out, people panicking as they tried to hurry away from the field. He felt his mother's hand on his arm, ushering him to stand up. Yet they remained where they'd been seated, eyes looking over the crowd of panicking people.

Someone had been hurt, one of the players. It wasn't Stiles so he exhaled, eyes searching their surroundings for Gerard but came out empty. He could hear Lydia call out Jacksons' name and he knew who'd been hurt, the question was why.

It might be mean but he didn't care much for Jackson, there was no way Gerard would have just killed his most powerful weapon. What he cared for was Stiles and the fact that he couldn't find his friend, it only felt worse as the sheriffs' panicked screams for his son erupted through the air.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I'm just gonna do whatever I want otherwise this ain't ever gonna go anywhere, Like it if you Like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Earl**

_Exiting the school, Mickey followed his mother towards her car. They didn't have a plan except to get Stiles but how remained a mystery. He knew his mother had no fear towards Gerard but he also knew the old hunter was ruthless and merciless. Stepping into his own home to confront him wouldn't be well received. _

_Still, none of them spoke as they entered the car, the radio flicking on at the turn of the keys. It was a song he'd never heard before but was quite good, something to take his mind off of things. Staring out the window as he watched the world fly by in a blur, his mother's silence fueling his own. _

_''Holy shit!'' his mother suddenly cursed out loud causing him to look towards her, her eyes set in a deep frowned as she slammed down on the breaks. The car gave away a horrible screeching sound, hitting something hard. It flipped the car over, the both of them screaming as it rolled over several times. _

_And then it stopped._

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

The floor was cold against his naked skin, his cheek squished against it. His body felt drowsy from sleep but still, the footsteps walking back and forth sounded like thunder in his mind, every step causing him to squeeze his eyes harder until he finally opened them. The room was dark but he could still see everything, or the few things worth taking note of. It was empty except for a wall of steel bars although the door was open, the actual thing keeping him trapped was a vault door. Bank vault came to his mind, unbreakable.

His sudden movement brought the footsteps to a halt and Mickey finally turned towards them, Boyd. The dark-skinned male was staring down at him with an unreadable look on his face that most likely was mimicked by Mickey, both awkward in the fact that they'd never actually spoken before. Someone shifted across the room and Mickey averted his eyes, his dull green eyes meeting with Ericas mocha brown. It didn't surprise him that the both of them had been captured together if it wasn't the Argents' getting their hands on the duo it was only faith that someone else would.

Opening his mouth to ask what was going on, his words fell short as the locks on the vault door clicked open. All three of them watching as the round door was pulled open with seemingly little effort, revealing a single man stood in its stead. He looked just like the day he'd disappeared, like a military man. Battle-scarred skin that had been roughened through the years, his green eyes stern and posture straight and proud. Broad shoulders draped in a thick coat, working boots making him sound even heavier as they thumped against the concrete floor.

Pushing himself into a stance, Mickey could see both Erica and Boyd move further away from the man as their eyes filled with worry. Still, the man did not frighten him, at least that's what he told himself as he raised his gaze to meet the man.

''This isn't exactly the reunion I'd imagined,'' the man said, the raspy tone of his voice giving the impression of someone who'd been smoked too many cigarettes. Mickeys' silence caused a chuckle from the man, stepping down from the small ledge as he fully entered the room, ''Now don't tell me you've already forgotten about your dad?''

Swallowing, he could feel his jaw strain as he grit his teeth. Of course, he recognized him, it was impossible not to. Yet something didn't feel the same about him, about the whole situation. Still, he'd missed his dad. So he swallowed the lump, ''You still smell like a wet dog.''

''Yea, you always used to say that,'' his father mused as he approached further, a smile finally gracing his lips as he came close enough to bring Mickey into his arms.

Whatever the situation was, Mickey had missed his father. The hug was welcomed and he returned it, burying his face in the crook of his father's neck. It was as if everything fell in place and he was safe again, all mysteries were solved and life became a breeze. He felt stronger then he'd felt in years, grounded by a power he could not see or describe. A power only true family could bring, an identity without any lies.

''What's going on?'' He asked but refused to pull away, his words muzzled by his father's shoulder. His father's hand gently touching the back of his head made him relax, a gentle sign that he was real.

He could hear the person approach before he appeared in the open doorway, the air suddenly growing tense and Mickeys' father pulled away. His expression losing most of its gentleness but his eyes remained on Mickey, the teens' eyes focused on the man stood in the doorway. He looked like a classic middle-aged man but handsome even though he dressed much more casual than most probably expected, tall and lean with sandy blonde hair and a pair of sunglasses. To any ordinary person, he looked nothing special, the perfect disguise to blend into the crowd. If only Mickey had been one of the ordinary, the hairs on his body wouldn't give him the shivers.

Yet the man remained casual to a point of pleasurable as he turned towards Mickey and his father, looking but not seeing. It didn't make it any less nerve-wracking, ''You'll have to excuse me, it was not my intention to disrupt the reunion.''

Even his voice held a pleasant tone, seemingly uncaring that he was stepping into a cell filled with hostages. Maybe it wasn't so strange, Mickey glanced at his fellow hostages who both did their best to blend into the walls. He glanced at his father who patted his shoulder before turning to face the man, his posture calmly showing that he did not fear the other.

''We got plenty of time to catch up,'' his father said evenly. Mickey wasn't sure if his father even could muster the same polite tone as the other, it just wasn't his style. His father glanced at him and Mickey took a step forward so that he was stood beside him, ''I guess a proper introduction is in order, son this is Deucalion. He picked me up a few months ago and with time it seems we're pretty alike, he's a man of great vision.''

Looking at his father it was hard to read the mans' expression, years apart didn't make the matter any easier. Mickey didn't know much about his father or what he'd gone through during the past years they'd been apart, he just knew of the man he used to be. So whatever it was he had in mind it was nothing good, dragging his son into it was enough proof for his thoughts. Still, Mickey knew that him being there meant one thing, his father was trying to protect him from something. If it was the man in front of them or something else, Mickey did not know.

''So what do you need me for?'' he finally asked as he realized that he'd been quiet for far too long, his eyes flicking between the man Deucalion and his father

''Let's not be too hasty,'' Deucalion said as he took a step closer towards them but soon stopped, resting both his hands on his cane as he stared straight through Mickey, ''To understand what I am about to ask of you, you first need to know where it all originates from.''

A sassy remake often made by Stiles suddenly came to his mind but Mickey shook it away, sass only ever seemed to work for Stiles. So instead he glanced at his father but the man remained silent, neither going against nor supporting the man in front of them. Mickey sighed as he combed his fingers through his hair, giving the blind man a curt nod which he couldn't even see but somehow seemed to sense as he continued.

''I wasn't born blind and neither was I born a killer, quite the contrary I used to believe in a future where werewolves and hunters could come to a truce. No more death on either side, of course, everyone thought of me as a fool,'' a sort of bittersweet chuckle left the mans' lips but he remained stoic, ''They'd killed one of our own, a kid not older than yourself. Ripped his claws out of his fingertips before they cut him in half, revenge for one of their own.''

''Of course, the story got to do with Gerard,'' Mickey realized with a sigh, the way of killing all too familiar. All stories seemed to have Gerard as the antagonist, no werewolf didn't share a deep past with the senior hunter. Deucalion smiled in response, a smile that quickly disappeared again.

''Even after seeing the brutal reality, I still held hope for humanity. I underestimated my enemy,'' Deucalions' voice sounded more strained, his jaw clenched but yet he hid it smoothly, ''I had one of the emissaries set up a meeting, Gerard used it to ambush us. He then killed all witnesses including his men, showing no mercy to those who believed in a truce,'' another bitter look graced his face but he quickly hid it away, ''My pack thought I was no longer fit to lead them, so my most trusted beta who which I watched growing up tried to take my powers. Blinded with rage I killed him, say do you know what happens when an alpha kills its beta?''

Once again Mickey glanced at his father, the man for once returning his glance but he would not intervene. Still, Mickey could remember an old bedtime story his father used to tell him when he was younger and so he knew the answer, ''You took his power.''

''The more of them I killed the stronger I became, stronger than any alpha. I became the Demon wolf and so I gathered other alphas, all having taken the powers of their packs. Forming a pack strong enough to out-rival all others, one that could bring fear to every hunter,'' he sounded proud of his work, Mickey could see why his father had joined hands with the man. A power-hungry alpha not afraid to get his hands bloody, just like himself.

Closing his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath, Mickey tried to even his heartbeats before he opened his eyes to look at the alpha, ''So what does any of this have to do with me?''

''You see I've got a vision, one of perfection,'' Deucalion explained as he folded his cane slowly, ''I need you to help me place the remaining pieces.''

Pieces? Mickey didn't get it, what pieces? Didn't he already have a pack full of power-hungry alphas, what more could he need? Then his eyes shifted towards Erica and Boyd all but forgotten in the corner and he realized, ''You want Derek.''

''Not just Derek,'' his father spoke for the first time, fully turning towards Mickey as his expression turned much more serious, ''We want you to get us the true alpha.''

A million thought went through Mickeys' mind but he came out blank, true alpha was just something he'd heard through his fathers' many bedtime stories. It made him realize just how much his father had told him, things that Mickey always had believed was his fathers' imagination. Still, there was only one possible candidate for such a role, Scott. It made sense in so many ways but still, it was hard to imagine, Scott McCall a former asthmatic boy turned werewolf now having the potential to become a true alpha. Things were doomed to become ugly, Scott would never join a pack full of crazy power-hungry killers.

Running a hand through his hair, a nervous tick he seemed to use all too often. Mickey took a step away from his father, ''I can't do that.''

''Seems your son has been greatly influenced by this alpha-to-be,'' Deucalion noted making Mickey wince, having his loyalty towards his father questioned didn't fit well.

His father stared at him, gaze un-readable as he searched Mickeys' face. A smile suddenly graced his lips once more, ''He'll help us.''

...

It felt like days before his father finally appeared in the doorway, the heavy vault door being opened revealing the man stood in its stead. A woman was with him, her distinct way of never wearing shoes an easy way to recognize her. Mickey didn't know much about any of the alphas, just the bits, and pieces he'd picked up whenever one of them came to make sure they were still alive. Kali was one of the more frequent ones, her name having been spoken by one of the twins when they'd come to get her from killing the hostages.

''Do you know the requirement to join this pack?'' his father asked as he stepped into the room, Kali staying back with a satisfied look on her face. His fathers' voice was scaringly even, a no-nonsense tone.

Holding out his hand to gesture for Erica and Boyd to keep back, Mickey slowly stood. Keeping his eyes glued to his father like watching a predator ready to pounce, yet Mickey refused to become prey. His father hadn't taught him fear, at least not for himself. Fearing for the life of a loved one he could do but fearing for himself, he'd rather fight than flee.

Of course, he knew about the requirements to join, he'd been told about them on his first day, it was why he hadn't given up any information on his friends. He straightened his back, appearing braver than he probably was, ''You gonna kill me?''

''Do you have any power worth stealing?'' his father's words were harsh, intended to hurt and they did. Mickey flinched and it made his father smirk, ''You sealed them away didn't you, your powers. You became just a normal teenager but that all changed, didn't? You know why you suddenly started to reject Scott, your childhood friend which you used to spend every night having sleepovers?''

It opened his eyes, what his father said was true. A lot had changed since the night of the full moon when Scott got turned into a werewolf. A part of Mickey that he'd been working so hard to bury had somehow dug itself back up, a dislike he'd never before felt destroying a friendship that had lasted for a decade.

His fathers' sudden chuckle made him snap back, hating the cheer amusement on his father's face as the man raised his hand to gesture into the air around him, ''A true alpha isn't something one becomes out of chance, it's faith. Destiny, God's plan, it was something already set in motion from birth. In normal circumstances it wouldn't matter much, you'd probably just had accepted him as your new alpha and been done it with it. But you're not normal, neither of us is.''

The reality of his words hit hard but knowing it to be true was harder, Mickey didn't want to think of a life where he'd never be able to go back to the way it was. Where he was back at Scotts' house eating pizza while watching him do pull-ups in the doorway, making a rude comment and laughing at the other. Where the three of them would go out into the woods together, carefree as they could be while looking for a body. Could that never return now when Scott was a werewolf?

''So you're gonna kill your son?'' he finally asked, swallowing the lump in his throat as he faced his father. He hated how weak he had to look, feeling weak in not knowing what his future would hold if it couldn't go back to how it used to be.

''Nah, in fact, I don't even know if that logic applies to us,'' his father said, his tone much more light-hearted as he let his arms slump to his side. Reaching up to shrug off his coat before he locked eyes with Mickey, eyes flashing a rich deep red, ''If it did, you'd at least need something for me to take.''

The air in the closed space shifted uncomfortably as a wicked grin stretched the mans' lips, his eyes on Mickey who instinctively took a step back. The hairs on his arms stood erect, nerves telling him to run. Sweat formed on his skin as his heartbeat picked up, watching as the man in front of him suddenly caved in. Popping bones made him swallow in disgust, the sound of ripping skin flipping his stomach. He'd forgotten all about it, the sight of seeing a man gets turned into a beast. Long arms changing into muscular legs, hands becoming paws. A wolf? No, it didn't share the same grace. Broader and stockier than the ordinary wolf, its body much heavier looking. Its canines longer making it more menacing, an ancient creature created by the hands of dreadful scientists. Saliva dripping from its mouth as it let out a menacing snarl, eyes shining crimson with a promise of bloodshed.

_You're scared._

He could hear the voice in his mind, like an unclear echo in a cave. The mouth on the creature didn't move, remained in a threatening snarl. Denying it, Mickey locked eyes with the creature. He knew he couldn't fool his father with his rapidly beating heart, his hands trembling. If only the creature could make expressions, he could hear the laughter in his mind.

Glancing towards Boyd and Erica he could see his fear mimicked in their eyes, how they cowered away from the creature. It was just for a second but his father had always been a true predator, pouncing when least expected. Like a huge blur, the weight of the creature hit Mickey hard, its canines digging into his arm causing him to scream out in pain. He hit the ground hard, his head bouncing against the concrete as the weight of the creature held him down. Tears filled his eyes as the canines sunk in deeper as he struggled to get away, a huge paw holding him down by the chest. Their eyes locked, all love gone. It wasn't his father anymore just a killing machine, exactly what it had been created for.

''Mickey!'' he could hear Erica call out but ignored as he tried to push the creature away, slamming his hand against it but too weak to make it move. Blood dripped from the wound in his arm, staining his clothes and face. It was so painful, his heart aching as his muscled filled with adrenaline.

And suddenly his vision started to spin, his body set aflame. He couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything. Then it started to tingle, his muscles starting to flex. He could hear the nauseous popping and ripping but couldn't feel it. It all happened so fast, barely a second, and suddenly he was fighting again. Bigger, stronger, and no longer afraid.

**Kalis POV**

She'd seen a lot of things in her long life, always having been surrounded by the supernatural and the fact that even though looking rather young she was already fifty. She was strong even among alphas, a much-trusted member of the alpha pack. Yet her confident smirk faltered at the sight of the beasts in front of her. Wolves yet more ancient-looking, they were vicious-looking to the point of scary. Huge and strong, she swallowed as they each drew blood. She'd heard from Deucalion that the pair was father and son but watching them fight she would think he was lying, neither holding back as they aimed to harm.

When she was told that Jagger had a son she'd imagined he would be the same, a weaker version of the man but she was proved wrong. The kid didn't look like his father, way more wolfish looking. Not an ordinary wolf either still bigger and sturdier, canines longer and more vicious. Yet the creature held the elegance of a wolf, more agile. Evolving in a way a science rat could never, more natural. It was like seeing Deucalions' alpha form next to other werewolves, more menacing, and demanding respect. Alpha and beta if that even applied to the two of them, she was unsure if any rules applied.

The conversation she'd had with Deucalion at the enlistment of Earl Jagger was clear in her mind. The smile Deucalion had given her for doubting the mans' strength finally explained, the Jaggers wasn't to underestimate.

**Ericas' POV**

Squeezing the hand holding her own she looked at Boyd, he was just as surprised as she were. They hadn't been part of the supernatural world for long and probably had a lot more to learn about it, learning about all the different creatures and the powers they held. But to be able to see it all they needed to stay alive, the odds were greatly against them. Mickey was doing his best but she knew he was fighting a losing battle, at least he was doing something.

She could see the message in Boyds' eyes, don't do it. She'd already made up her mind, she was gonna fight. So she let go of his hand as she got up, Boyd tried to stop her but she evaded his touch. Her gaze falling onto the woman by the vault door, the attention taken by the fight exposing an opportunity for attack. All the lessons she'd been taught by Derek fueled her courage as her facial appearance morphed with her werewolf blood and she attacked, screaming as she aimed her claws at the other woman's neck in hope for a clean kill.

Another inch and her claws would have connected but Kali wasn't dumb, her gracious fingers wrapping around the younger wrist as a wicked grin formed on her lips, ''You should have stayed put.''

Suddenly she was pushed, gasping at the strength as his feet lifted off the ground. Erica could hear the snarling closing in, tried to get her feet back on the ground but was falling forward towards the ground. She connected with something hard, pure muscles hidden under the softness of a thick coat. Catching it off guard, she could sense the emotions within it as it turned around. Lashing out from pure instincts, its teeth digging into her flesh causing her to scream.

It hurt, terribly. Panic wrecked through her mind as she felt the blood pour out of the wound and the beast let go instantly, its eyes meeting hers as he recognized his dire mistake. She coughed as blood filled her airway, her hand pushing at the wound in her neck as he vision blurred. Strong arms wrapped around her, Boyd was staring down at her with tear struck eyes. She smiled, said that this was how her life would end. Her hand trembled as she held it out towards her best friend and he took it, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him but the words were caught on her tongue. The pain was dissipating but she didn't feel any fear, maybe it was all for the best.

**Mickeys' POV**

His back hit the wall hard, with bits erupting like a cloud of smoke as it burst out of the impact. He coughed, aching all over as his body finally gave way. His naked feet touched the ground only to let him fall, just breaking the fall as he slumped against the ground. Glancing at his arm he could no longer see the wound caused by his father, only fresh blood remaining. His hands trembling as they reach up to touch his jaw, feeling the fresh warm blood. He couldn't look at her, had no words that would ever allow him to be forgiven for what he'd done. Monster, he'd always said that about his father and now he'd proven that they were the same. A beast drove by the instinct to kill, doing exactly what he'd been created to do.

A familiar melody suddenly broke out from the vault door causing him to glance in its direction, his father was shrugging his coat back on as he grabbed the device from Kalis' grasp. Not a single wound was left on his skin, just the specks of blood on his cheeks of which he didn't bother to wipe away as he stared down at the phone.

''You think they're gonna accept a monster like you?'' his raspy tone echoed through the room as he glanced towards Mickey, his face un-readable yet with an edge. Mickey looked away causing his father to snort, ''McCall's a good kid, he ain't gonna accept a killer like you.''

''Fuck you,'' Mickey snarled, eyes closing shut as his head twinged in pain. He deserved it, no pain in the whole world would be enough to make up for Ericas' death.

''There's only one person who will take you now,'' his father smirked causing Mickey to glare at him, ''Welcome home, Kiddo.''

''I ain't gonna kill anyone,'' Mickey said but his gaze fell on Erica and winced, her death would haunt him for the rest of his life.

''We're not like werewolves, we can't hold back,'' his father explained but Mickey already knew that it was the reason why he'd never used his powers. Even in human form, he was afraid to make a mistake, turning had never been an option. He could hear the footsteps, the shuffling of his coat as his father crouched in front of him. A gentle but calloused hand gripped his chin to force him to meet the eyes of which he'd gotten his green, although his father's green eyes were much more alive, ''Help us and we won't have to kill anyone _else_.''

He was gonna tell him to fuck off, that they wouldn't be able to hurt his friends anyways but then his father's eyes shifted to the corner of the room and Mickey realized. Ericas' death had been sudden, without a single thought made. A split-second decision made by Kali, no one had been able to stop it.

''You're a physio,'' he snarled but his father merely smirked, a strong hand clamping down on Mickeys' shoulder before he straightened up and left.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** Before anyone starts screaming at me just know that: _**SHE WILL COME BACK DON'T WORRY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 28 - Regrets**

Breathing out through his mouth the water splattered, blown away by the air but much more took its stead and the stream of the shower draped over him like a second layer of skin. It was cold yet his skin was burning as if he had a fever, it was another part of the curse he'd been born with. Something that made him different, a part of the killer within him. Finally lowering his head to evade the water, he stared down at his bloodied hands. Fresh blood drenched his skin and as he stroked his jaw he felt the thick substance wash away, even then his skin remained tainted. He knew he would be living with the pain, it would become a part of him. His fist clenched as anger soured through him, he wanted to punch something but knew it would be in vain. Erica wouldn't come back to life and it was his fault, there was nothing he could do about it.

It had been an accident, the fault of adrenaline clouding his senses. But that was nothing but a stupid excuse of a coward too afraid to admit he was a killer, like a murderer trying to justify the kill by ignoring the evidence right in front of him. He had no excuse for what he'd done, he was a murderer and now he had the eyes to show it.

The door to the bathroom opened but he'd already heard him coming minutes ago, from when the front door had opened on the lowest floor. His senses were working feverishly, picking up the smallest sounds. Wet dog, like a dog who'd bathed and then gotten into a car. It was strong almost disgustingly so but it was familiar, a scent he'd grown used to through years of being around the man. Mickey had always looked up to his father, like an idol. Someone, he'd imagined he'd be like when he grew older, how young and innocent he'd been back then. But he'd gotten what he'd wanted, he'd turned into his father. A bloodthirsty killing machine, the only difference was that Mickey was still following his father's orders like the stupid beta he was.

''Get out,'' he sighed in a low tone, eyes glaring at the reflection in the tiles in front of him. His eyes flashed but the wolf remained dormant, tired from the fight. He was calm but his muscle tense, his heartbeats even but his blood boiling with rage.

His father didn't listen, Mickey hadn't expected him to. Earl had never followed anyone's orders so why would he start now? Instead, he remained stood in the doorway, watching with a calculating look in his eyes. Then he finally spoke, ''You know what makes us different from werewolves?''

The question made Mickey sigh, frustrated that his father chose to start up a conversation when all he wanted to do was be left alone. Yet here his father was and there was no way he was going to do as Mickey wanted, so he stared into his reflection trying to tell himself to stay calm, ''If you gonna give me a lesson about history do it quickly and then get the fuck out.''

''I'd forgotten the vile languish kids use these days,'' his father mused before their eyes met through the reflection, he smirked as he leaned against the doorframe knowing full well he was getting on his sons' nerves, ''Although some werewolves are born through generations of bloodlines, that girl Erica was not. She knew about the risks and yet accepted the bite, they're all gonna die for a foolish attempt at being something they were not born as.''

''What's that got to do with us?'' Mickey strained, his jaw clenched as he thought about the reason Erica had accepted the bite. She had been suffering from a severe case of epilepsy, she'd have seizure causing her to be bullied. She'd been shy and lonely and Derek had preyed on that, although it had felt wrong at first she'd redeemed herself and became someone likable. Mickey hadn't been friends with her but he knew her story, he'd watched her transform. It was true that Derek had told them about the hunters but they hadn't been the ones to kill her, it had been him. What could ever prepare someone to get killed by someone they trust?

''Werewolves are power-hungry and like vampires, they go around biting every insecure, easily manipulated child they can find out on the streets. All for one purpose, to build the strongest pack,'' his father pushed away from the wall causing Mickey to finally glance over his shoulder, their eyes meeting, ''We're different because our loyalty runs deeper then a bitemark, we're tied by blood.''

''If you could you would have done the same thing,'' Mickey said not the least impressed by his father's speech, they weren't any different then Derek, Peter, or even Deucalion. Powerhungry monsters seeking a pack, to rule the world and to be the strongest possible. Everyone in the supernatural world aspired to be on on top of the food chain, to eat rather than be eaten.

His father chuckled, didn't deny it because he knew it was true. Mickey wasn't the young kid he'd been while his father remained back home, he'd grown older and wiser. He'd learned about the world he'd been born into, Earl let his hand fall onto the doorknob as he prepared to leave, ''I probably would, like Scott McCall will in time.''

The mention of his best friend caused Mickey to frown, a pit forming in his stomach knowing they could truly never make up. Scott wouldn't be able to forgive him for what he'd done, he was just too good to forgive a killer. But neither could Mickey imagen him stood next to the list of power-hungry alphas in his mind, Scott wouldn't fall so low. His father was leaving but he called out to him, ''Scott's better then you, he's better than all of you.''

His father didn't argue as he simply closed the door, Mickey watched as the door clicked close and he realized just how cold the water had become.

...

He was nervously biting the skin on his lower lip, his leg shaking restlessly as he leaned against the car in the driveway. His eyes stared up at the window on the second floor as it would somehow alert Allison of his presence, yet the lights remained shut off and his courage to ring the doorbell had disappeared the moment he stepped into the driveway. So there he stood, alone like a creep just waiting to either turn back around or actually man up and ring the doorbell.

A car engine rumbled in the distance, approaching slowly yet with purpose. His eyes drifted from the window until he was glancing over his shoulder, watching as Chris's car came into view at the end of the street. He pushed himself away from the car just as the other parked, his eyes meeting with Allison'. She didn't look alright and even though he felt bad for it, it made his relieved to know that he could push aside his feelings and focus on her. Even though Chris was looking at him with hard eyes, he ignored it in favor of watching Allison as she got out of the car. She didn't hesitate to jog over to him and he pulled her against his chest, sucking in her scent as he buried his nose in her hair.

''Where were you? I mean where have you been?'' she asked, his voice muffled by his hoodie but he could still hear the way it cracked as she forced herself not to cry.

He hugged her closer, stroking the back of her head as he kissed her on the side. Her presence made him feel whole again but it also made him realize that he'd once again not been there when she needed him. It was becoming a foul habit and he was determined to change that, to come clean about everything and then live the rest of his life protecting her. But as he was about to tell her everything his eyes fell in the woods, his father was watching him.

The words died on the tip of his tongue and he sighed, pulled back so he could stare into her beautiful brown eyes and he smiled, ''I missed you.''

Her eyes were shifting, searching his for the answers he refused to give her. He could tell it was making her frustrated and so he cupped her cheek with his hand, she didn't pull away but her frown remained, ''I was worried about you.''

''I'm here now?'' it was almost a question asking if she would forgive him, a cheeky tone in hope that he would get away without further questions. It was obvious that she knew what he was doing but yet she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His smile grew as he leaned down to let their lips meet, it was just a few seconds but he realized how much he'd missed her. Her warmth, her soft kiss, or the way she wrapped her arms around him like she was keeping him from going away. She made him feel loved, safe, grounded. She was his everything and he wanted her to know that, so as his words lacked he hoped to convey it through the kiss. He hoped she understood and he was glad Chris had left because no father would let such a moment between his daughter and a boy last for as long as it did.

When they finally leaned back his arms remained around her waist, keeping her from moving away. She didn't seem to mind the way she was still holding on to him but her eyes had turned much more serious and then the sadness returned once more, ''I'm moving back to France.''

''When?'' the question escaped him before he had the time to tell her not to go, asking the wrong question but somehow he knew she wouldn't change her mind. So he sighed, ''For how long?''

''I don't know,'' she said finally letting her arms fall from his neck, averting her eyes as if she felt ashamed of her choice, ''Maybe never.''

The arguments were forced down as he blinked back the tears realizing what she was implying, she was going away maybe forever. He couldn't go with her, at least not now. He felt tense but forced himself to remain calm, to stay strong in front of the girl he loved. So he smiled, forced himself to, ''Is it because of me?''

''No,'' she exclaimed before realizing it, repeating it in a more calm tone as she cleared her throat, ''It's me, it's my family. I've lost so much in just a few months, I did terrible things. I- I just need time to find myself, the new me in this new world.''

He understood, he truly did but it didn't stop him from hurting because of it. He wished he could be the support she needed to get through it all but he'd been bad at that ever since he first met her, bad at being there when she needed him the most. Maybe they both needed to grow, to find themselves. So even though it hurt him, torn him to pieces. He would let her go.

''If you ever decide to come back, I'll be here,'' he finally said still refusing to let her go, his eyes locked with hers as she finally found the courage to face him knowing he wasn't going to fight her.

She smiled, barely. Trying to be stern but failing, ''I won't make you wait for me.''

''I'm not going to,'' he smiled as he dried away a stray tear that fell from her eye, leaning down so their eyes were on the same height, ''Because I love you.''...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Power

He watched her go inside as he remained in the driveway, his feet glued to the ground as they refused to allow him to walk away. She stopped with her hand on the handle and glanced back at him, he could see her struggle but they'd both made up their minds. He wanted to call out to her, to tell her not to go. The words remained on his tongue and he instead smiled reassuringly, so she finally stepped inside.

''You'll see her again,'' his father said causing Mickey to startle at his sudden proximity, he hadn't noticed him getting so close.

Turning his head around he found his father stood in front of the driveway, the old habit of never stepping into the home of a hunter keeping him from approaching further. It was a habit Mickey had never been taught, never needed. His mother had often lectured him for being reckless but Mickey had never seen the point, he was after all mostly human back then. Although things had changed since then he was still just as reckless but his father would never blame him for it, they were after all the same.

Staring at the man the thought of the two being the same made Mickeys' heart clench, to know that he was a murderer, a mere pawn in someone else's game, a dog on a leash waiting for the next command. He didn't have the power to fight the alphas, he didn't have the power to fight his dad.

His gaze shifted back to the house, how did the hunter do it? They were just humans without any special powers or supernatural speed or strength, yet they proudly stood up against the beasts standing at the top of the food chain. Chris had never shown fear towards any of them, had even been confident enough to allow Mickey into his home even though he knew what he was. But as he looked back at his father, Mickey realized that the hunter and alpha were the same. They were both confident in their strengths, knew their weaknesses and that's why they didn't need to fear each other. Because they knew their limits, Mickey didn't know anything about himself.

Born to a human and a guinea pig for scientists, only imagination could know what his father was made of. It had been centuries since his father was turned and the stories of his past life had been vague, something he'd often said Mickey wouldn't need to worry about. But as far as Mickey knew his father had been kidnapped as he fought during World War two, he'd been tortured in the process as he'd been heavily experimented on. When he finally escaped them he'd realized his powers and used them against his assailants, he'd often described it to Mickey as a current of power exploding inside of him. Like turning, the feeling of power overwhelming the body, and in doing so turning it into something indestructible. A monster even in the eyes of the supernatural purely to the fact that he was something unknown, something that shouldn't be.

Who knew what the limit to Mickeys' powers was, he'd never dared to use them to such an extent and neither had his mother allowed him to. His father had mostly kept his mouth shut about the powers he held, only confidently boasting about the powers he held above werewolves.

Sighing from frustration Mickey finally turned away from the house, walking past his father as he followed the pavement away from the neighborhood. His father's boots sounded heavily behind him, it was only a matter of time before he would say something.

''Your mother called,'' the words brought Mickey out of his head as he stopped to look at his father, he'd forgotten about his mother as he'd assumed she would have planned everything with his dad. But the mention of her made him realize what had happened the night he was taking and how the car had crashed, she didn't have his supernatural healing so she would have taken greater damage from the collision.

''Is she alright?'' he felt bad for asking it so late but they came out rushed, desperate. He needed to know if she was alright but he was sure she would be, he didn't know a stronger person.

Smiling, if you could call it that. Earl took the last few steps until they were only a few feet apart, his hand clasping Mickeys' shoulder caused the teen to glance at it in discomfort but the hand remained, ''She's in a bad shape but the doctors are taking care of her, no car in the world can end that woman's' life.''

His fist clenched and he swung his arm before he could think better of it, landing a perfectly aimed blow to the man's jaw sending him to the ground. It looked awkward seeing such a proud man fall to the floor, hands scraping against the pavement as he barely kept his head from slamming against the ground. His eyes flashed crimson, locking Mickey into a snarly glare as he sprung up. His body exploded as it re-shaped into a beast-like wolf, blood sipping from the fangs from the sudden transformation as it hackles raised aggressively. Mickey stood his ground as he glared down at the beast, keeping his calm and his fist closed in preparation for a possible attack.

''She's your fucking wife, she's my fucking mother and you almost killed her!?'' he snarled at the wolf-hybrid, staring it straight in the eyes knowing it to be disrespectful and challenging.

The wolf-hybrid -his father- stared at him but they both knew he was in the wrong, a fight would be useless between the two. Yet neither stepped down, locked in a contest of egos and rage. The wolf-hybrid growled, then snarled and suddenly it was trotting away into the woods. Mickey watched his father go knowing their talk was over, for now.

...

Running into the reception of the hospital Mickey failed to notice which nurse was behind the counter before he was stood in front of it, panting heavily from the run as he leaned his arms onto the counter, ''Which room can I find Rachael Jagger?''

''Mickey? The boys have been looking all over for you,'' a familiar voice said causing him to finally look at the woman, a lump formed in his throat as he looked at Scotts' mother Melissa as she stared at him with worried eyes.

He must have looked like a mess with his tousled hair and sweaty skin, his clothes were the same as he'd worn at the beginning of the week. He wanted to tell her not to worry about him, that he was fine but the words refused to leave his tongue and so he cleared his throat, ''I know, I'll call them tonight.''

She didn't believe him but neither did she try to question him and he was grateful for it as she turned her attention down at the monitor, ''She's on the second floor, room sixty-seven.''

Smiling gratefully, Mickey didn't allow her time to question him further as he took off down the corridor. He reached the elevator in record time and stepped further in to allow space for a nurse pulling a wheelchair, in it sat an old-looking man with droopy eyes. The ride to the second floor was short and as the doors opened he hurried out, searching for the right number. He found it, looked through the window before he gently opened it. The room stank of antiseptics, cleaning solutions but they were all overshadowed by the distinct smell of blood. The beeping of the heart monitor was like a ghost whispering in the shadows, he swallowed as he closed the door behind him.

His mother laid motionless in the bed, several tubes were connected to different needles inside of her. A chair stood empty next to her bed, he stared at it for a few seconds before he finally sat down. His mother's hand laid on her stomach, a freakishly big needle pushed under the delicate skin. She was pale and cold to the touch as he grasped her hand but as he closed his eyes he could hear her heartbeat, strong beats in a perfect rhythm.

Her face was scraped but not badly so, there would only be thin scars. He knew they would fade in time but just the thought of his father had caused all the damage filled him with another wave of rage, Earl Jagger had put his wife in the hospital just to get to Mickey.

''Honey?'' her voice was scratchy from sleep but it was enough to bring him back to reality as he opened his eyes, locking onto her warm brown eyes as she stared back at him with a look of relief. He should be the one to feel relieved.

Squeezing her hand, Mickey felt tears form in his eyes, ''Hi mom.''

''Where have you been?'' she asked, not accusingly but worryingly and it only served to make his heart clench harder. Her eyes shifted as she searched his face, her brow turning into a frown at what she saw, ''What's wrong, Kiddo?''

''Dad's back,'' the words left his mouth before he could stop himself but he was shocked to realize that she already knew that, her expression turning less worried and more neutral, ''But you already knew that.''

''Well I figured when the last thing I saw was a huge mutt,'' he words were uttered in frustration, Mickey let go of her hand as he leaned back against the backrest on the chair. He watched her fume and raised his brow as she locked her eyes on him, ''You stay away from him, I don't want him to ruin everything we've worked for.''

It was already way too late for that but as she looked at her once more, seeing the beating she'd taken all because of his father. Mickey didn't have it in him to tell her of what he'd done, or what he would have to do. He wanted to rely on her like when he was younger but she wasn't in any shape to defend him, so he would have to step up and protect her. Even though he couldn't save himself he would save her, nothing would touch her even if he'd have to stand up to his father.

He stared at her before leaning forward, resting his arms on top of his knees as he looked at her, ''How strong is Dad?''

His question took her off guard as he brow raised, her eyes dancing across his face and he knew she was thinking of the right reply that would give enough to diminish his curiosity, ''Too strong, enough to scare any alpha.''

''Even the Demon Wolf?'' he knew he was putting himself in a sinking hole, that she would figure him out but he wanted to know. They'd never told him anything about his father's powers and in doing so, nothing about his own.

''Perhaps,'' his mother said as she watched him, she'd already figured him out but remained neutral, ''Deucalion and Earl have many differences but depending on the situation strength might not always win. Don't underestimate an enemy just because they look to be standing in a disadvantage, it can be a fatal mistake.''

Forcing a smile, Mickey straightened from the chair. His mother had provided him with uncertainty but also a warning, to step back and hide. If only that was an option, instead he was stood at a huge disadvantage. At least he wasn't underestimating his opponents, quite contrary. He had to get stronger, he would use his enemies to get stronger.

...

He didn't bother to announce his presence as he entered the old bank, merely walk through the corridors listening to the heartbeats of those present. Her claws clicked against the marble floor, echoes throughout the space. She was like an assassin as she snuck around in the shadow, lurking in wait for the right moment to strike. It wasn't just her but the others were to threat, merely audience waiting for the show to begin. His steps didn't falter, remained a steady rhythm as he strode deeper into the building.

Upper left the floor, his mind provided just quick enough to allow him to evade the claws aimed at his throat. Forcing his body away, putting his left foot to close to his right foot forcing him to twist around as to not fall. It gave her another opening to strike, she didn't hesitate to take it. Standing on one foot, she swung her foot at him gaining momentum to turn to swing her claws once more. He barely evaded the swings but they only caused him to stumble more, moving clumsily as he was forced into being defensive.

It was only a matter of time before she would hit him but he was prepared for it, putting his arms in front of him like a shield as she landed a direct hit square in his chest causing him to fly backward. His back hit the wall causing him to choke on air but she refused to give him time to catch his breath as she was on him in seconds, punching him to the ground with a swift blow to his side.

''Shit!'' he cursed through his clenched teeth as he used his arms to spin around and away from the foot aimed at his body, panic slowly spread through him as he realized that he was defenseless against her attacks. Untrained and lacking strength, there was nothing he could do against her.

''What's wrong Puppy, not gonna fight back?'' Kali taunted as she approached him, a huge glee on her face as she prepared to kick him as a final blow to his already destroyed ego.

Although he lacked the training and there was nothing to do about it, he could do something about his strength. He watched her foot pull back, felt his skin crawl in anticipation. His heartbeat picked up and suddenly he was feeling eager, out of breath as adrenaline-filled him. He didn't fight it, allowed his bones to crack apart to form something new. He welcomed the strength that draped over him like a blanket and then he attacked, locking his jaw around the alphas' leg. She screamed as he tasted blood, he could feel the panic inside of her. Heard her heartbeat pick up as he threw her away from himself, watched her take a tense stand in front of him, and as he let out a guttural snarl she could see her visible swallow.

The current had turned, he raised his hackles as he stepped forward preparing to attack. She tensed, ready for it as she lowered her stance to gain better balance. Tapping echoed through the room as several footsteps approached the scene signaling the end of the fight, the judge had finally stepped down from his altar. Mickey glanced at the man, Deucalion showed no fear as he approached the bloodied scene to stand between the two. His eyes locked on something far away, he didn't bother to turn to either of them.

''I thought I made it clear that we would not fight one another,'' the alpha said as his gaze remained in the distance, his presence heavy and demanding strengthened by Earls' proximity as the man was stood next to him staring down at the puddle of blood in front of Mickey.

He remained in the defensive position while Kali instantly eased up, straightening as she realized her mistake by going against Deucalions' order. Earls' eyes shifted to Mickey who's stance had remained aggressive but as the older mans' eyes flashed crimson all fight went out of him. Like having all energy ripped out of him, he gasped as he turned back to human. Coughs wrecked his lungs as his bare hands and knees rested against the cold marble floor, his muscles shaking from the shock. It felt like the end of a panic attack. Cold, sweaty and out of breath, even though he'd barely strained his muscled enough to feel so exhausted. It was humiliating how easily his father could rip all power away from him, he glared at the man.

His father ignored his look as he removed his jacket, draping it over Mickeys' shoulder to allow him some coverage. He kneeled so their eyes were at the same height, giving a little respect in the response of the force he'd used, ''You good?''

''I was doing just fine until you arrived,'' he snarled as he sucked in gulps of air, the coughing had let up finally allowing him to relax his body.

His father smirked at his comment, his big hand ruffling Mickeys' hair proudly as he straightened back up, ''I won't argue with that but save all that strength for Derek and his pack.''

''You mean for Scott,'' Mickey corrected as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the floor, using the coat to cover himself up.

''Scott won't have to die, as long as he does what we need him to do,'' Deucalion reminded him, his tone calm like a teacher of uncle. Mickey glared at him but in the end opted on keeping quiet, his glare shifting to the floor in front of him.

Clawed feet clicked against the floor as Kali moved over to Deucalion, her voice purring like a cat as she spoke, ''We'll just have them kill their betas, a small offering for the power they'll receive.''

Glancing up at his father Mickey couldn't help but think of the possibility that his father would kill him for his power, although it most likely wasn't possible for them there was always an if. They still weren't sure what their powers were, would he do it just in case it might work? His father sensed his stare and glanced down, their eyes meeting. There was warmth in their bond, reassurance that there was still love. Mickey just hoped it was enough to keep him alive, at least until he could figure out a way to get rid of Deucalion and his followers.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - Brother

_Swinging his legs backward as his upper body leaned forward, he used the momentum to swing his legs forward to gain more speed. He glanced to the left of him watching Scott do the same, the both of them swinging in sync. Stiles was counting down from five, eagerly watching them._

_''Three...Two...Jump!'' he shouted and the both of them jumped, Mickeys' arms flayed like a bird as he stared down at the ground hoping for a safe landing. _

_He hit the ground hard, the pain soaring through his bone as laughter filled him up. He fell over onto his back, making sure his feet remained where he'd landed as Stiles started to draw a line between the two boys to see who'd managed to land the furthest away from the swings._

_''How far was that?'' he asked as he finally sta himself upright, looking towards the swing feeling pleased by how far he'd managed to jump. _

_A groaned made him look towards his left where Scott laid holding onto his leg, Mickey smiled as he leaned over to pat the other on his shoulder. Scott smiled at him as Stiles positioned himself in front of them, his expression serious as he'd taken to be the judge of their little competition, ''Mickey remains as the undefeated winner of swing jumping.''_

_''Better luck next time,'' Mickey teased causing Scott to punch his shoulder, they both started to laugh while Stiles rolled his eyes._

Staring at the empty swing the memories swam through his mind, there were so many it almost overwhelmed him. Scott and Stiles had been part of Mickeys' whole life, they'd been like brothers. They fought countless times growing up but they'd always made up in a matter of hours, putting their differences aside because they knew the other was more important to themselves than anything else. Mickey and Scott in particular butted heads thousands of times but that was the reason they'd grown so close because they accepted the other for who they were. They were family and nothing could come between that. Stiles had always been Mickeys' rock, someone he could rely on in hard times. Stiles was the one who stood between Mickey and Scott, was the reason when they refused to listen to each other. They each were a piece needed to make a whole, to make it work.

He'd never had to stand alone during hard times, he felt lost without his two best friends by his side. But there was nothing he could do about it, he'd already fucked that up. He could still taste the blood in his mouth, felt it against his skin. It was reminding him that he was alone, that he could never return. Maybe it was for the best after all monsters should stick with other monsters.

His feet had moved on their own and once he finally looked up he realized he was stood in the middle of the lacrosse field, huge and empty as the school was closed during the break. It was a time in life when he'd considered joining the boys in their pursuit to become regulars on the lacrosse team, hell the Coach had been on his case for weeks after he decided to quit.

Sitting down on the bench where he'd been watching the guys play, it felt warm underneath him like he'd been seated there for longer. His phone vibrated in his pocket bringing him back from his memories, his green eyes looking down as he held up the phone.

Stiles, he'd been calling once every day since the night Mickey went out to look for him. He'd texted several more times telling Mickey of how they'd saved Jackson and turned him into a werewolf, hos Scott had defeated Gerard but how the old hunter had disappeared. At least he couldn't do any more harm, he'd been bitten all while having mountain ashe in his blood. So everything had worked out just fine without him, he knew it would.

They hadn't spoken in weeks but Mickey realized that he wouldn't be able to ignore him for much longer, not as long as they remained in the same small town. So he pressed down on the answer button, slowly putting the device to his ear as he closed his eyes to find the courage to speak, ''Hey.''

''_Hey? Is that all you have to say after all these weeks? I've been worried sick about you!'' Stiles's voice was frantic and surprised, he'd probably not thought Mickey would pick up his call. It made the blonde smile but Stiles wasn't done, ''You haven't answered any of my text or calls, where have you been? Allison told Scott that she met you the night all crap was going down, why didn't you contact us? Did something happen? Is it because of Scott? He said you guys were good though. Is it something about your mom, heard you were last seen with her?_''

''Dude, chill,'' Mickey finally cut in knowing Stiles would go on for hours if he let him, he sighed while combing his free hand through his hair realizing how long it had gotten, ''I'm sorry I didn't contact you, things came up.''

''_Well at least now I know you're still alive_,'' Stiles sounded irritated but relieved, calmer than before but still filled with questions, ''_Seriously though where are you? You safe?_''

It depended on how technical one would be, in a way he was safe but it depended on how one would consider safe. He was safe in the way that no one was trying to kill him, he was in danger at the fact that he was kind of being held against his will and manipulating into doing stuff he didn't want to do. He'd killed someone because of his father and Deucalion was trying to use him into having more people killed, so maybe he wasn't particularly safe.

''I'm doing good, don't worry about it,'' he finally said as he stared out onto the empty field, his heart ached but he refused to seek comfort in the one person he'd betrayed. Stiles was only caring for him because he still didn't know what Mickey had done, once he did their friendship would be forever over.

''_If you were good I wouldn't be worrying, dude what's going on?'_' Stiles wasn't believing him, it was the reason why he was such a good friend. Contrary to what people believe Stiles was an observant person, he cared deeply for those around him and noticed the small things ordinary people would miss.

Smiling sadly, Mickey felt his eyes sting but refused to be so weak. He needed his friend, needed someone he could open up to about what he'd done. His tongue tasted iron as if he'd cut something in his mouth, his throat felt restricted as if the blood on his skin was trying to choke him. He'd killed Erica, he wanted to say it out loud.

Instead, he felt his arm grow limp, the phone hanging loosely in his hand as it hung next to his knees. He sucked in a breath trying to compose himself as he heard Stiles call out to him through the speakers but he couldn't answer him, it only seemed worse as Scotts' voice cit into the conversation as he asked what was going on.

''_Mike, hey Mike. Don't worry dude we'll find you, alright? Stay there and Scott will find you,_'' Stiles's voice was hurried but filled with promise, it was the words Mickey desperately craved for but even so he knew that he couldn't meet them.

He stood, staring down at the device in his hand. He couldn't meet them, couldn't tell them what he'd done because he couldn't take watching them walk away from him. So he sucked in a rugged breath, ''Don't, doesn't come. I'll make it right, I'll fix this.''

''_Fix what, what's going on Mike?_'' Stiles's voice was growing more desperate with each word but Mickey cut the call, he would make it all good again. He would keep his friends safe, the alphas wouldn't get to them.

...

When he walked through the entrance he could hear the sound of struggle further in the building, a girl screaming as she fought a losing battle. He didn't bother to hurry his steps, there was nothing he could do for her anyway. When he finally reached the room he saw the back of Deucalion and his father silently watching the scene unfold in front of them, a teenage girl fighting for her life as she tried to escape the grasp of Kali and Ennis. She looked to be around Mickeys' age with dark hair and an angry look in her eyes, he didn't blame her for it.

There was nowhere for her to run, all exits blocked by towering alphas, and by the look of her eyes, she was just a beta. Still, she put up a fight, she was strong but not enough so. Mickey remained silent as he came to a halt next to his father, the man didn't acknowledge him but Mickey knew for sure that he'd noticed Mickey the second he reached the building.

''What do you even want with me!?'' the girl snarled as both her arms were grabbed, held uncomfortably behind her back to stop her from the further struggle. Her eyes were blazing as she glared directly at Deucalion, clearly knowing who was in charge.

The man merely smiled as he took a few steps closer, even without his sight he feared nothing surrounded by his packmates, ''It's not you in particular that interests me, more so your brother.''

Brother? Looking at the girl there was only one possible candidate, another one of Derek's' betas they would use against the alpha to make him join their pack. Mickey shifted as the girl suddenly took notice of him, he probably stuck out like sour thumb amongst the battle ridden alphas.

They didn't dwell further on the subject as she was hauled off to be put in the vault, to share her final days confined with Boyd. The thought of Boyd made Mickey nauseous, so he shook it off to focus on Deucalion.

The man sensed his stare as he turned towards Mickey, hand on his cane as he patiently awaited the teens' question. It annoyed Mickey but he straightened his back as he stared the man straight on, ''You said you said you wanted Derek and Scott in your pack, I can't- won't give you Scott but I won't hold any loyalty for Derek. I'll help you get Derek, only if you promise not to touch Scott.''

He seemed to think about it for a second, Mickeys' father staring at him with a humored smile on his lips but Mickeys stare remained on Deucalion as he awaited his answer. He'd made up his mind and now it was the alphas turn to either take it or not, Mickey was prepared for either answer.

''You're prepared to go against Scott to keep him safe?'' Deucalion asked already knowing Mickeys' answer, because yes he would do anything to keep Scott safe. He'd already betrayed Scott to the point that he would never be forgiven, at least this way he could make sure Scott wouldn't become like himself.

''You gonna accept the offer or not?'' he was feeling restless, nervous for what he was promising. If Deucalion agreed it would mean that Mickey truly would become a monster, it didn't matter because he needed to keep his friends safe.

The alpha chuckled but nodded none the less, a curt nod of agreement and their deal was struck. Mickey would help Deucalion to force Derek into joining the pack, he would fight his friends. He would be the cause of more death but at least Scott wouldn't, Scott would remain innocent and pure. Stiles wouldn't be left alone because he would have Scott, both of them would be fine. It was all that mattered, Mickey sighed tiredly as he glanced at his father. The man was watching him in amusement, it made the teen frown but as Deucalion turned to walk away he for once didn't walk the other way.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - Loyalty**

It was later August, months had passed since he'd last had that phone call with Stiles. Since he made the deal with Deucalion, somehow everything had gone smoothly. Nothing much had changed, just the same plotting as they waited for the right time to strike. He'd visited his mother in the hospital until she finally was discharged, she'd asked him to come home but he'd refused. His father had an apartment downtown with an empty room so Mickey had moved in with him, they spent most of their days' training. He'd gotten to know the twins, Ethan and Aiden. They were the same age so they were easier to get along with than the rest of the pack, Kali scared him but Ennis was kinda nice when he wanted to.

He'd visited Boyd but the guy hadn't said much, neither had Mickey. There was nothing to say, no excuses to justify what he'd done. So he'd quickly left, his self-hatred growing each passing day.

Some days it got really bad so he stayed in his room, staring out the window as he replayed Ericas' death over and over again in his mind. When he really wanted to be cruel to himself he stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. What looked back at him was the monster that had taken the life of an innocent girl, a beast that waited for its next prey.

Rapid footsteps echoed through the building as the chase begun, an intruder had been found. Mickey focused his hearing on the person's heartbeat, scared, panicked, and terrified. He was being hunted by alphas, there was nowhere to hide so all he could do was run. There was nowhere to run, he didn't know the building as they did. They were all there, Isaac couldn't have found them at a worse time.

The chase was approaching Mickeys' location, his father appeared through a doorway from the room next door. Stepping into the hallway to stand beside his son, he looked bored. It was a strong contrast to Mickeys' expression, he felt unbearably tense. But he'd made a promise to Deucalion and he meant to keep it, Derek for Scott which included Isaac. Isaac was Dereks' beta-like Boyd and Erica, the thought of the meaning of his promise hit him hard. He swallowed, restlessly shifting the weight between his legs. His hands were sweaty, clenching, and unclenching.

His father chuckled causing Mickey to glare but his gaze quickly shifted away from the man to stare at the floor, shifting to the direction he knew Isaac would be coming from, and then he was looking at the ceiling as he let out a frustrated growl.

''When stood in a crossroad you've got two paths to choose between,'' his father suddenly said causing Mickeys' gaze to shift back to the man, his fathers' face still held that look of amusement, ''You know which destination you want to reach, you just gotta choose what path you want to take there.''

''But I don't know which path is the right one,'' Mickey argued the footsteps were getting louder, coming closer. He could hear their breathing, it was like thunder in his mind. His breath was rugged even though he'd been standing still for the past few minutes, he was starting to panic.

His father's hand suddenly clamping down on his shoulder caused him to jump, the man himself seemingly unbothered by the youngers' distressed state, ''Then maybe you should seek someone who will walk with you.''

He didn't get it, his father didn't get it. Mickey didn't have anyone after what he'd done to Erica, his bridges had been burnt. Seeking help from his friends would mean he'd have to come clean about what he'd done, they'd hate him for it. He couldn't stand the thought of either Scott or Stiles hating him or Allison. It was too late to go back, he was alone. It angered him that he was so frustrated, his eyes flashed gold as he turned to end the on-going chase.

Three people rounded corner seemingly all at once, Isaac clearly being no match to the twins' speed. The empty hallway would be his final attempt at gaining distance but it only served to be his demise, as his eyes laid sight on the beast guarding his escape. A wolf-hybrid the size of a small bear, it was broad and strong looking. Pure muscles held up by strong legs, its' head was rounder than the normal wolves with a stronger more powerful jaw. The coat was thick and dark a grizzlies, its' canines huge and sharp clearly made to rip threw flesh and bones.

Suddenly fighting the twins didn't feel so bad but the shock of seeing the creature was enough for the alpha twins to catch up, Mickey watched as Isaac was subdued as the twins forced him to the ground. He struggled, tried feverishly to fight his way out of their grasp. It was a losing fight, more so as the rest of the pack arrived.

''Didn't your mother ever tell you never to walk into the den of wolves?'' Deucalion mused as Kali led him onto the scene, the woman sharing his amusement as she watched Isaacs' glare set onto Deucalion.

He tried to rip his arm free but to no use, his glare like fire as he set it upon Deucalion, ''Where are you keeping them?''

His face was pushed to the floor as the twins hardened their grips causing Isaac to flinch from the pain, Mickey shifted uncomfortably as his eyes shifted to Deucalion in an attempt to gauge his thoughts.

''Why don't I show you,'' Deucalions' lips stretched into a wicked smirk causing Mickey to cringe knowing what he was thinking, the alpha turned to the woman next to him, ''Kali my dear, why don't you and Ennis fetch Erica. Isaac really wants to meet her.''

''Of course,'' Kali said as Ennis gave a curt nod, the both of them disappearing down the corridor.

Watching them walk away, Mickey felt his heart thumping in his chest. He felt nauseous, dizzy to the point of seeing black spots in his vision. He blinked several times, staggered as panic rose once more. He couldn't see her, didn't want to be reminded of the damage he'd done to her. His legs were telling him to run away but when he looked at Isaac he realized that he couldn't, this was who he was now. He was a killer since birth, Ericas death had proved as much. There was no going back, he just had to accept it.

''No,'' Isaac whispered causing Mickey to look up, his eyes shifting to Ennis as the huge alpha carried Erica. He put her down in front of Isaac who was struggling, to get away from her or towards her. His eyes were filled with tears as the twins held him back, he'd managed to get on his knees but they were keeping him there.

But Mickey wasn't watching him anymore, his eyes were glued on Erica. She looked terrible, one would after so long. She'd been dead for so long he'd almost forgotten how she'd looked, no he would never forget how she'd looked. He'd never forget about the horrible wound he'd inflicted upon her, so deep and ruthless on her fragile neck. Her blood still remained on her skin and clothes, her eyes open as they hadn't even had the decency to close them. Mickey had done that to her, he'd killed her.

''Why?'' Isaacs' voice was a whisper, his eyes were pleading as he turned them towards Deucalion, ''Why did you do this to her?''

''She died trying to protect a friend,'' Deucalion said as his eyes shifted towards Mickey, ''Sadly that friend ended up being her demise.''

All eyes turned to Mickey who shifted under their different expressions, it was only Isaacs who was filled with betrayal as realization crossed his eyes, ''Mickey? No, but, you're human?''

He wanted to be swallowed up by the ground, to disappear into the earth, and never having to face the people he knew. His secret was out, all of it. There was no more hiding it now, Isaac knew and so would Scott and Stiles. If Isaac would ever make it out alive, Mickey realized that the odds were greatly against the other teen. Could he really watch Isaac die? It would mean he'd killed another innocent, that would be two death all on him.

_You can't make the same mistake twice, the second time you make it, it's no longer a mistake, it's a choice._

He'd read the quote somewhere or maybe his mother had quoted it sometime in his childhood but they were true, killing Erica hadn't been a choice. There were no excuses for what he'd done but he hadn't meant for it to happen, Isaacs' death would be a choice. He had a choice to idly stand by and watch him die or he could choose to help him. He glanced at Deucalion if he chooses to help Isaac the deal would be off. Either he could let Isaac die and in doing so save Scott from Deucalions manipulations, or he could save Isaac and trust Scott to be strong enough to stand against the pack of alpha.

A scream of pain tore him from his thoughts, his eyes finding Isaac. Deucalion was stood behind him, his claws dug deep into the teens' nape, extracting his memories to find out the secrets hidden deep within Isaacs' mind. The pain was paralyzing keeping the teen from struggling, deep scarred trauma flashing through his eyes.

The claws were extracted letting the teen falling to the ground, Deucalions lips stretching into a pleased smile as Kali handed him a tissue to clean his claws, ''It seems you are no longer of use to us.''

There was no need for further command, eyes flashed red as they prepared to kill the beta. Isaac still laid on the ground barely conscious enough to stand, no less fight. They would rip him to shreds, Kali smirked as she used her foot to slash a deep cut into Isaacs' ribs causing him to groan from the pain. He was trying to get up, fight, or flee. He was weakened, no way would he be able to getaway.

Raising her arm, Kali prepared to deal with the finishing blow to Isaacs' neck. Ericas' face flashed past Mickeys' eyes, the rip in her throat which he'd caused. He couldn't be apart of another one's death, so he moved. Standing over the teen as he let out a guttural warning growl, his eyes staring up at the alpha daring her to try him. She hesitated but she was backed up by her pack, the odds were on his side. He heard Isaac shuffle behind him, shocked that Mickey would help him.

''Wha-'' Isaac stuttered but Mickey ignored him as he took a step forward, putting himself in between Isaac and the alphas. He needed the teen to run, he lowered his head as he awaited the attack. His feet stood far apart, steady in his posture knowing he'd have to be on the defensive.

Feet slid against the floor as Isaac finally pushed himself up, the alphas' heartbeat picking up as the chase begun. But as Kali moved to chase, Mickey stood in her way. The twins hesitated, glancing at Mickeys' father as if assuming he would stand by his son. He didn't, Mickey was stood alone. He growled feeling saliva drip from his canines, showing confidence even though he knew he would lose. At least he would go down knowing he'd done something good, maybe Erica would forgive him. If not he would at least be going to hell knowing Isaac would live to survive another day, God he missed his friends.

The attack came quickly, a clean swipe of her claws aimed at his eyes but he'd seen it coming. Ducking he used his hind legs to push him forward, aiming for her neck but she wasn't stupid. Her hand-planted onto his head forcing him aside, her claws pricked his skin but he knew it would heal. His feet remained steady as he went for a second attempt, a hand flashed at the corner of his vision. He turned his head right on time to catch the arm between his canines, clamping down hard as he forced the person downwards. The person twisted around, falling onto his back as the wolf stood above him. Ennis glared as he swiped his free hand at Mickeys' face forcing him to let go of his hold. He would have spit he could, the iron tasting disgustingly on his tongue. Instead, he smiled wickedly, the blood dripping from his mouth as they stained his canines.

''Enough!'' Deucalion's' voice bounced against the empty walls, loud and demanding efficiently cutting through the fight halting all motions. Mickey glared at him but calmed as his eyes met with his fathers, his expression calm and collected as he watched his son.

''He broke the deal,'' Kali snarled as he eyes set upon Mickey, eyes crimson like the blood on the wolves fur. She clearly wasn't done with him, wanted their leader to command his death.

But Deucalions' expression remained neutral, neither pleased with the events nor displeased. Because Mickey had broken the deal, now Scott would pay for it. Mickey just hoped at his friends would be able to fight them, there was no going back now.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N I'm probably never gonna be happy with this story but for now, I'll keep going, can always change it later.**

* * *

**Chapter 32 - I want to But I **_**can't**_

He was seated on his bed watching the streets below, his legs bobbing anxiously as he listened to his father cooking eggs and toast in the kitchen. It was the start of the new semester and all students were returning to school, hid dad had told him that Mickey would too. Going back to school meant that he would need to face his friends, refusing to go would mean he'd have to face Deucalion. The alpha had grown more and more tired of Mickey, seeing as he was no longer of any use it was only a matter of time before he would find a way to get rid of him. The only person keeping him alive was his father and Mickey had no clue what the man was thinking. Most of the time he was shooting amused looks Mickeys' way, other times they were butting heads over various things. They weren't on good terms but it wasn't bad enough for Mickey to be disowned, so for the moment, he would be safe.

His father wasn't a follower but he liked power, that's why he stood by Deucalion. Because Deucalion could make him the most powerful creature alive because he was a man with many visions he was the only one who could see the potential of allying with Earl. Both of them were demons in their way, combined they were a nightmare.

Sighing he let himself fall backward until his back hit the mattress, eyes starring up at the ceiling lamp. He wasn't ready to face his friends mostly because he didn't know what to tell them, partly because he couldn't stand to face them the way he was now. Every time he looked himself in the mirror he saw a monster, what would they be seeing?

But the orders were clear, both the twins and Mickey would be attending school to spy on Scotts' and Dereks' packmates to find their weaknesses. Deucalion would be stupid if he ever thought Mickey would report anything back to him if he had a choice he wouldn't even attend in the first place.

''Breakfast's ready,'' his father called causing Mickey to groan, forced himself to get up. He stopped in front of the mirror, the image of the beast flashing over his face before he shook it off. His hair had grown long, almost reached his shoulders. So he grabbed a black baseball cap from the drawers and put it on, he looked like a homeless guy with his big grey hoodie and the cap. His hair wasn't greasy but neither was it styled, it was uneven and uncombed. His dark t-shirt was ripped and old, the same as his jeans.

Walking into the kitchen he didn't bother to acknowledge his father as he sat down on the empty chair by the table, reaching over to the juice box as he filled up the empty glass in front of him. His father didn't say anything as he ate his portion, idly looking through the papers as if he would find anything interested in it.

Their meal was shared in silence and Mickey was thankful for it, he didn't know if he had it in him to have any type of conversation. He was nervous, his stomach hurt but he forced himself to eat. His phone laid mute in his pocket, he hadn't touched it even once since the last call with Stiles. His mother had tried to call him but in the end, had been forced to contact his father to reach him, they seemed to slowly work out their problems. She still very much hated his father for what he'd done and had promised to cause him to pain the moment she was well enough to hunt him down, it was only a matter of time before she would find them. Mickey kinda hoped for that day to come soon, he'd love to see his father being beaten up by a human.

Putting the dishes in the sink, Mickey headed into the hallway to put on his shoes when his father finally spoke, ''So what did you choose, the left path or the right?''

''The one that will most likely get me killed,'' Mickey muttered as he had to use the wall for balance as he put his shoe on, his finger smarted as he used it as a shoehorn.

''So you gonna be stubborn and walk alone,'' his father mused as he watched his son grow frustrated by the minute, his eyes folded in front of his chest as he leaned against the doorway.

Straightening back up he had to shove some of his bangs behind his hair to keep it from being in his eyes, his mind thinking about his father's words before he shrugged, ''It's not about being stubborn, I ain't got no choice after what I did.''

He didn't want to stick around for the conversation knowing it would only end in another fight between them, it wasn't the right day for a fight. Mickey already had too much on his mind so he ignored his father as he left, letting the door slam shut behind him.

...

Both his hands gripped the steering wheel of his father's car, driving had never been Mickeys' strong point but as he'd found the key stuffed into the pocket of his jacket he couldn't deny himself the chance to drive his fathers brand new BMW. The radio blasted loudly in the speakers as he glared at the road, he wasn't even paying attention to the speed limits. Being alone in the car made him realize how lonely he felt, how much he missed his friends. The music was somber perfectly fitting his increasingly declining mode, the monster within him growling in frustration as he had to stomp on the breaks as to not collide with the vehicle in front of him.

A red light, just what he'd needed. His elbow rested on the door as he chewed on his thumbnail, glaring straight ahead. His thoughts blurred his vision, a futile attempt at remembering old memories in the hope to feel less alone;

He let out a breath as he finally let himself relax, his hand absently stroking the dark locks of Allisons' hair as she rested her head against his chest. He knew that he would have to talk to Scott about his relationship with Allison but that could wait for another day, right now the only thing he wanted in his mind was his beauty.

''What are you thinking about?'' Allison asked in an almost whisper, her voice drowsy but her lips still held a gentle smile when Mickey glanced down at her. Her smile, his hand leaving the beautiful wavy hair to gently cup her exposed cheek. Gently stroking small circles under her beautiful brown eyes.

''Thinking 'bout how lucky I am.'' He answered earning a small chuckle from the girl on his chest, her deep brown eyes glittering with excitement and happiness.

He'd been the luckiest kid on the block, having her in his arms had made him feel invincible. He missed her more then he'd ever realized he would and he wished he'd told her the truth while she was still in Beacon Hills, now it might be too late. Allison was and would always be his heart, she made him feel human. It had been stupid to let her go, he should have packed his things and followed her. Another mistake he would regret for the rest of his life, he clicked his tongue in annoyance as the light turned green.

When he thought about his secret, he realized that there was one person who'd figured it out months ago. Even though Mickey never outright confirmed his theory, he still knew that Stiles had it all figured out;

''Speaking of Gerard and werewolves,'' Stiles suddenly said as Mickey put his phone back into his pocket, his eyes turning to glance at his friend. Stiles glanced at him before his eyes returned to the movie, ''The time in the cafeteria when you punched Jackson, why did you do it?''

His words brought Mickey to silence, his hands stilling in the bowl of chips as a frown fell on his brows. It had been so long that he thought that it was all forgotten, that no one had paid any mind to the act. Slowly resuming his movement, Mickey put the chips in his mouth and chewed, ''You said it yourself, to set boundaries.''

''I've known you since kindergarten and that was the first time I saw you punch someone,'' Stiles further pointed out making Mickey roll his eyes, the buzz-cut haired male was fishing for something.

Fully turning his head so that he could see his friend, straightening up so that his back was no longer against the pillows, ''Just ask.''

Refusing to meet his eyes, Stiles moved the bowl from between them into his lap, ''I don't wanna ask, I want you to tell me.''

''I'm not gonna tell you,'' Mickey said as he let himself slump back down, his head burying itself in the softness of the pillows as he watched the protagonists shoot the zombies.

Even though the conversation ended on a sour note the air in the room remained comfortable, neither of the two wanted to be the first to speak. The movie ended and still, they remained quiet, Stiles changed the channel so they were watching ordinary TV and left the bed to get an extra blanket. Mickey took the offered blanket and shifted so that Stiles could move under his blanket, the both of them absently watching TV.

Feeling his eyes growing heavy with sleep, Mickey was about to give up on staying awake when Stiles finally spoke, ''It's pretty cool though.''

Snorting, Mickey couldn't help the smile on his lips. He settled under the blanket and finally let himself sleep.

So in the end Scott was the only one who hadn't figured it out, he must have known by now. Mickey and Scott hadn't been close as of late but they were still childhood friends and just like Mickey could read Scotts' expressions, so could Scott with Mickey. They'd known each other their whole lives, keeping secrets was impossible. He sighed as the school came into sight if only things could go back to normal.


End file.
